We are a family
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: This is my first human AU fic, Homato Yoshi lost his wife in childbirth, now faced with raising his two sons and now finding out that two orphans need help. What will he do? Can he save the two brothers from being separated? Will they ask what happened to thier real parents when they grow up? Read and Review please. Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Splinter stood at the front of the crowd holding his newborn son Michelangelo in his arms as his five year old was at his side in tears. His wife had died giving birth to their second child, she had been told that she could never have children and gave birth to two miracle children. But it cost Tang Shen her life in the end. Standing there and looking down at the casket he could not believe that he had lost his best friend. they had been married for 8 years... they loved children and both came from homes where they were an only child they both dreamed of a large family. Only now Homato Yoshi knew this may never happen...

_Months later..._

Four year old Raphael was scared as he held his 1 year old brother close to him, it had been days since they had seen their parents and the young boy was scared. Not being old enough to understand what happened the two toddlers were now in the custody of New York City's Child Care Services. The woman behind the counter told him to be good and watch his brother while she made some phone calls.

The small boy looked around at the chars that surrounded him, there were a few books with pictures on them and a stack of small infant toys in a box near them.

Raphael looked down at his little brother and saw that he had gone to sleep in his arms, laying him carefully on the chair he got up and wandered around the office but did not let Donatello out of his sight.

Moments turned in to hours before a nice woman came into the office and told little Raphael.

"There is a couple that is willing to take you both in, but its temporary... she can only take in four year olds and she has no means of really caring for infants so your brother will be sent to a different home by the end of the week."

Raphael only understood the 'his brother to be taken away' part and said angrily.

"NO! DONNIE STAY WIT ME! I DON'T WANNA GO IF DONNIE CANT TOO!"

The sound of his big brother's shouts startled the one year old to wake up and begin crying.

The woman with long dark hair looked over at the receptionist and told her.

"Call some one else, if we separate them all hell is going to break loose."

When they could find no one else the two now orphans were sent to the home that would eventually separate them.

_In another part of the city..._

Homato Yoshi had heard about a fiery crash that ended a young couple's life, he read about it in the news paper. Now he read the evening edition and in the classified section had a please help us in big bold letters. On it was a photo of a four year old boy and his one year old brother. The article read:

**Please help us.**

**We lost our parents just a week ago and now we are in foster care. We only have a matter of days before we are separated. **

Yoshi's heart went out to these boys, he studied the photo of both children and looked over at his youngest cooing in his bouncy seat next to him on the floor.

He was torn, it has only been just a few months since his wife passed on.

Was he really ready to take on two more children?

* * *

**A/N: This is my first human fic for the ninja turtles. Tell me how you like it so far. The add in the news paper really happened to a set of brothers in my home town when they were going to be separated after becoming orphans. In the end they got adopted.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi spent the next few days thinking about that add he had read, he knew the little boy's time was limited.

He went upstairs and told Leonardo.

"My son, I need your help with something."

Little Leo looked up at his father and asked as he stood up.

"What's wrong dad?"

Yoshi sat on his sons bed and explained to him.

"If there was a chance would you like to have two more brothers?"

Leo looked at his baby brother in his father's arms and then said.

"Yea, that way Mikey would have some one to play with when he gets older."

Leonardo could see in his father's eyes something was really bothering him.

"What else is the matter?"

Yoshi knew this was a bit much to explain to a five year old but he had to no less.

"Leonardo, before you were born your mother and I signed up to adopt a child. We have been on the waiting list for years. And these two little boys... their names are Raphael and Donatello, they need our help my son."

"Whys that daddy?"

Yoshi sighed and then said.

"Donatello is going to be sent away if we don't do something. Now I called the adoption agency and they said that Donatello had not moved yet, but when he does he will be sent upstate from his older brother."

Leo jumped up and said.

"NO! Brothers stick together! Lets go get him!"

Frowning Leonardo said.

"You said you needed my help with something daddy?"

Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and said softly.

"Will you share your room with Donatello's brother? He is just a year younger then you."

Leonardo thought about it, at first he wanted to say no, but then he knew that in the end the boy would be so sad to loose his brother if he didnt say yes.

"I will share daddy."

Yoshi stood and told him.

"Good. Now I need to call the adoption agency."

Yoshi went downstairs and got on the phone, he dialed the number from the newspaper article after a few rings a woman answered the phone.

_Hello?_

_This is Homato Yoshi, my wife and I had signed up for adopting a child some years ago, is there any way I can take in Raphael and Donatello? The two boys from the add?_

There was a moment of silence from her end and he was afraid she would say no, but he could hear her typing something into the computer. Then she came back on the line.

_Yes Mr. Homato, I have your file here, but I see that your wife has passed after having your second child. Now these boys are pretty traumatized after their parents died, are you sure you can handle four grief stricken children?_

_Yes Ma'am I can. I live in a three bedroom house, so my two boys will share rooms with the new two._

_OK__, let me get a hold of the boy's case worker and tell her to turn around, your in luck Mr. Homato, Donatello was en route to his new home upstate. Do you need time to prepare for the children?_

_Yes, give me a week to get everything I need for them._

_We can do that. I will be in touch Mr. Homato._

Yoshi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he hung up the phone, he gathered his thoughts as he stood and looked for the number for his babysitter. Once reached he took them over to her and then went to work on getting the rooms ready.

He went to several stores and bought diapers, cloths, food, toys and everything he would need for one year old. And then he would wait on Raphael since he didn't know how big the boy was.

He found a set of bunk beds as well as a crib for Donatello, finding all the bedding he would need. After moving things around and putting Leonardo's bed in the basement for the time being he set up the rooms. It took him most of the day to set up Leonardo's room.

After his sons came home he had Leonardo watch the younger while he worked on Michelangelo's room, he put the new crib across the room facing the other crib and made room in the closet. He knew it would not take him a week to get everything ready he just wanted the time just in case he needed it.

Three days since the phone call Yoshi went to the Child Services office and spoke with the boys case worker. After answering a few questions and filling out some paper work he was allowed to meet the boys. Going to a small room he saw trough a one way mirror two little boys, one had fiery red hair with green eyes and the other had sandy brown hair with brown eyes. He smiled as he saw how well Raphael was playing with his little brother.

The case worker told him.

"Raphael, has some anger issues and is very protective of his brother. We don't know much about their parents, but from what we can tell Raphael may have been mistreated at some point in his little life. He has a scar on his left arm that he wont tell us how he got. And there is marks on Donatello that when asking Raphael about, he blew up and got very hostile about it."

Yoshi looked from the woman to the boys, he now saw what she was talking about on Donatello, there were some bruises on his bare arms that showed as he reached out for a toy. And they looked recent.

Yoshi asked.

"What happened to their parents?"

The case worker Sarah told him.

"From what I have been told, their mother was killed in the car crash, and their father is in ICU in critical condition. He signed over his parental rights when he learned he could no longer walk and that his wife had died. That was before he fell into a coma and has not woken up since, they don't expect him to survive."

Yoshi nodded his head in understanding of this new information, he looked over at the two boys and saw Raphael giving his little brother a hug.

"Do they have any special needs?"

Sarah let out a breath and said.

"Well, Donatello is not talking or walking yet, and both if not at least one of those milestones should have been reached by now. He is 17 months old. He can crawl, but it seems like he is afraid to walk, he tried to hold on to an object to stand when at the foster home, but the moment foster parent entered the room he dropped down and began to cry."

Yoshi frowned deeply at this and said.

"Either one of two things: first maybe he HAD been abused and got hurt any time he attempted to stand, or two there might be something wrong with his legs. I will see to it that he is properly checked out."

Sarah smiled at him and said.

"He has been seen by a doctor and they gave him a clean bill of health, they said his legs are fine."

He smiled in understanding but said firmly.

"I understand miss, but I would like him to see MY sons' pediatrician for a second opinion."

Sarah smiled and said.

"I see, well that is fine Mr. Homato, come lets not wait any longer."

They walked into the room where the two boys were playing.

Raphael was trying to put a puzzle together while Donatello was crawling about the room exploring. Raphael looked over at his brother when the two came in and said quickly.

"Don not going no where wit out me!"

Sarah put her hand up and said softly.

"Raphael, he is not going anywhere, I promise. Now this is Homato Yoshi, he has agreed to take you both in as a forever member of his family."

Raphael looked up at the tall man and then back to his brother who was crawling quickly towards them.

"You take Don too?"

Yoshi got down to the boy's level and said.

"Yes, you both will come and live with me and my sons."

Raphael frowned and said.

"There more kids?"

Yoshi smiled when Donatello came to him, but the small child seemed to be hesitant at first.

Sitting Indian stile on the floor he waited until Donatello came closer before saying.

"Yes, I have two boys at home, Michelangelo who is only 5 months old, and Leonardo who is 5 years old. You will have two more brothers."

Raphael frowned as his little brother got even closer to Yoshi before asking.

"Where Don sleepin?"

"He will share a room with Michelangelo, I have a crib all set up for him."

The frown remained as more questions came from the small child all concerning his little brother.

"Will he have blankets and toys?"

Smiling Yoshi said.

"Yes, he will have everything he needs. I even got him a baby walker so he can strengthen his legs to walk one of these days."

Raph grabbed Donnie and held him close when his little brother got too close to Yoshi.

"You gonna trick him?"

This made Yoshi and Sarah look at each other worriedly before Yoshi asked.

"What do you mean trick him? I would never do that."

Raphael held his squirming brother and said quickly.

"Dad would trip him if he tried to stand up! Had him in a buggy once and he kicked his leg when Don tried to move around."

Now it all made sense.

"Raphael, I will never harm you, or your brother. I care too much for children. Together we will teach him to walk."

As Donatello struggled in his brother's grip his pant leg raised up relieving a nasty bruise that looked old now but it had to only have been a few weeks old.

Yoshi felt anger raise up inside of him, he knew now why Donatello was fearful about learning to stand.

Raphael released his little brother and Donnie crawled into Yoshi's lap and made all kinds of baby sounds.

Raphael for the first time this entire visit smiled at his little brother. He looked up at Yoshi and said.

"If Don trusts you... then I trust you too."

Yoshi smiled in relief as he said.

"OK then, lets go home."

He had to sign one more paper then was free to take the boys home to begin their new lives together.

* * *

**A/N: so here is chapter two. I guess it was a blessing that the site has been down all day long... it meant I could write more chapters for this story! **

**Hope you all are liking this. I am getting a lot of great feedback from all of you!**

**Keep reviewing please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, here's where the warning comes in. from here on out there will be mentions of child abuse but in later chapters Child abuse will occur but nothing too graphic. **

**The rating went up due to this matter and foul language.**

**Please Review, this is my first really dark fic so please let me know how I am doing? (Gets darker later on)**

* * *

On the ride home Donatello looked around curiously as they drove through the neighborhood, Raphael just watched his little brother and looked at the back of the seat as they drove along.

After a while Raphael asked.

"Is your son nice?"

Yoshi looked in the mirror at the boy and said.

"Yes, he likes toy automotive."

Raphael looked down at his shoes and said softly.

"Does he like airplanes?"

Yoshi looked ahead and then told him.

"Yes, but he likes trains more."

Raphael looked up with interest and said.

"He got a train set?"

They pulled into the drive way and he turned and told his new son.

"A small one. It was in his brother's room, he would play with it to entertain Michelangelo, but it is now back in his room or well now both of your room."

Raphael looked up at the house and was amazed as to how well kept it was and how nice the yard was.

"Tis is a nice yawd, and a pwetty house."

Yoshi smiled at him and said.

"Well thank you."

Raphael saw a woman coming to the door carrying a baby with a smaller boy at her side.

"Who that?"

Yoshi got out and came around to begin unbuckling Donatello from his care seat, he leaned over and clipped Raphael's straps and said.

"That is the babysitter, she was watching your new brothers while I went to get you two."

He picked Donatello up and went around the car to meet Raphael before they walked up the front steps.

Leonardo greeted his new brother by saying.

"Hi! My names Leonardo, this is Mikey."

Raphael looked at him silently for a moment and then said.

"Hi, I'm Raphael, this is my little brother Donatello, I call him Don for short."

The two boys were silent for a moment before Leonardo asked happily.

"Do ya wanna come see my train set?"

Raphael looked down at the ground then up to the slightly taller boy and said happily.

"Sure."

Yoshi watched as the two ran inside and up the stairs. He turned to the sitter Heather.

"Are you sure your up to babysitting all four?"

She smiled at him and said politely.

"Mr. Homato, I have been with your family for five years now, yes I can handle it."

He smiled kindly at her as they walked inside, they went to the play area off the living room and set Michelangelo and Donatello down on the floor. Both boys looked up at them before staring at each other.

The two started to babble to each other in a language only they could understand, they seemed happy for the time being. Heather and Yoshi went to the living room and talked.

"Heather, I will pay you extra since there are two new boys to care for..."

Heather shook her head and told him.

"I am not watching them for the money Mr. Homato, I enjoy kids. It warms my heart to be around them."

"I will caution you, Raphael has some anger issues. I do not know yet how bad it is, I only saw it briefly when he thought I was going to hurt his brother at the Child services office."

Heather looked over at the two little ones and then back to her friend.

"I am sure I can manage, but thank you for the warning. Whats the little guys story?"

Yoshi sighed heavily and said.

"He was badly mistreated by his father. I will warn you he has some bruises on his arms and legs, he cant walk and wont even attempt to stand up. I have this feeling he can stand, but he chooses not to because of his mistreatment."

She looked over at the little one sadly and said.

"Poor little guy, hopefully he will get over the fear."

"He should, with time, love and patience he should get over it."

They watched as the two began to play with a ball that glows every time you hit it, eventually all that could be heard were their giggles.

Heather went on home after they watched the little ones play for a few moments, then no sooner did she leave did the two older boys come down stairs.

"I like my new room."

Yoshi smiled at told him.

"I am glad you do."

Leonardo asked next.

"Dad, where's my old bed?"

"I took it to the basement for the time being, until Donatello is big enough to use it, then it will be passed down to him."

Leonardo felt a wave of jealousy but soon said.

"Oh, OK."

The two walked over and watched the two little ones playing with the ball again, Raph told his little brother.

"You made a new friend did cha Don."

Donatello looked up at his big brother and smiled with only a few teeth showing, and nodded his head.

Yoshi noticed and said.

"Raphael, if he can not speak does he only know yes or no questions?"

Raphael looked over and said.

"Yea he knows that, he can sort of say brother, he learned to say mamma a while back. That is about all he knows. Mom would try to coach him to talk when dad wasn't around. When dad was around he had to be invisible. Dad said Don was a mistake..."

Yoshi came and knelt down in front of the four year old and said.

"Raphael, no child is ever a mistake, all children are special in his own way. Michelangelo was a surprise, but certainly no mistake."

Raphael looked over at the youngest child and saw him flop onto his side and chuckled saying.

"He's funny, why was he surprise?"

Leonardo answered him.

"Mommy wasn't posed to even have kids... after me she wasn't posed to have anymore but then Mikey came along and she called him her little angel because he was a mirical."

Raph frowned and asked.

"What happened to your mom?"

Leo looked down at the floor and said.

"She died... right after Mikey was born... I heard some one say she bleed out. What ever that means."

Raphael nodded his understanding and looked over at Yoshi again.

"I hungry, when is lunch? And I sorry Leo."

Leonardo looked into the smaller boys green eyes and said.

"It's OK, I am a little hungry too."

Yoshi saw it was only ten in the morning, far to early for lunch so he said.

"Its too early for lunch but we can have a snack if you like."

Raphael's eyes lit up as he said.

"DO ya have P butter?"

Yoshi looked down at him and said.

"Would you like a peanut butter sandwich?"

This seemed to make him excited.

"Yes pweas! Make one for Don too! He loves his with gwape jelly!"

He looked down at the small boy and noticed he was sitting on his knees watching them with interest.

Yoshi picked Donatello up and then got Michelangelo and walked to the kitchen with all four of the boys. He set Donatello in the high chair and Michelangelo in the bouncer on the long table.

Raphael asked.

"Why Mikey not in the high chair?"

Yoshi told him as he began to get the bread, peanut butter and jelly out.

"He is too young to sit up in the high chair, I tried and he slipped out once. Leonardo caught him before he hit the floor. So he remains in the bouncer seat until he is big enough."

He made the sandwiches for the three older boys and got a bottle ready for the youngest.

The two oldest chatted happily about toys and games while Donatello slowly ate his sandwich. Yoshi noticed he seemed timid to eat unless his brother was eating. He remembered reading in his chart that he was underweight for his age.

Yoshi got the boys milk glasses and refilled them. He noticed as well that Donatello would not drink out of a sippy cup.

"Raphael, does your brother still drink from a bottle?"

Raphael looked over at his brother and said.

"Yea, mom said only big boys who walk and talk get sippy cups. She says he still a baby."

Yoshi scooted his seat closer to Donatello and told him.

"You are not a baby Donatello, you are a big boy, and big boy's drink from sippy cups."

Donatello frowned and looked at the cup.

Yoshi knew this boy was intelligent, he could clearly see it in his eyes, and he also knew what he was being told.

Donatello took this cup and banged it on the table top before putting the tip into his mouth and swallowed some of the milk.

The small boy laughed at the sound it made when he shook the cup around, Raphael looked horrified at the mess his brother was making with the cup, but Yoshi was amused and said.

"Yes, that is the cup you will be using from now on."

Donatello noticed the spilled milk on the top of his high chair table and said pointing to it.

"No, no, no, no! NO."

Took his hand and wiped the top of it smearing the milk every where.

Raphael jumped up and told him.

"No, Donnie, you don't do that. You made a mess."

Yoshi stopped the scolding by saying.

"Raphael, it's quite alright, he is just playing. He is doing no harm in what he is doing, remember all messes can be cleaned up."

In response Donatello slammed his cup down spraying Raphael in the face with milk.

Donatello clapped his hands and laughed at the milk running down his brother's face.

Yoshi got up and got a towel and wiped the milk up and said.

"Alright little man, I think that is enough fun for one day."

He took the tray off and sat it on the table and noticed how wet the child's cloths were now.

He picked Donatello up and told Leonardo.

"Watch your brother while I clean Donatello up and get him some fresh cloths."

Leonardo was still laughing at the display of Donatello playing in the puddle of milk by saying.

"Sure dad."

Yoshi set the bouncer on the floor before leaving the three alone and went upstairs to get the boy changed.

Going upstairs he went to Michelangelo and Donatello's room and laid him on the changing table, the young toddler watched him carefully as Yoshi got out a pair of shorts with a tank top out of a drawer in the dresser near by.

Yoshi noticed the hesitation coming off the child as he told him.

"We are just changing cloths my son, you can not stay in wet clothing."

Donatello gave grunt of defiance as Yoshi attempted to remove the wet shirt from the small boy.

"Donatello, I assure you, I am not going to hurt you. Do you want to do it?"

Donatello removed his shirt with little to no trouble.

Yoshi could see now the total bruise count on the child, he could feel his anger raising and said to the child.

"Did your father do this to you?"

The little boy nodded his head yes.

Yoshi picked him up and held him close to his chest and told him.

"I will never hurt you, no one will ever hurt you again Watashi no kodomo."

He finished changing Donatello and took him back downstairs, he set him on the floor and told the older two.

"If you would like to watch TV for a little while you may boys I need to put Michelangelo down for his morning nap."

Yoshi watched as the two raced to the living room with Donatello crawling behind them. He picked up his youngest son and carried him upstairs to lay him down.

After nearly half hour of trying he gave up on getting the little one to sleep so he took him down to the play pen in the living room and let him watch TV with the others.

He hoped that they would continue to get along as well as they are right now.


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks that followed the placement the two boys were thriving gradually, Donatello no longer used a bottle during the day only at night. He was saying very few words, but still refused to stand.

Raphael was still hesitant about letting his brother out of his sight but he was getting used to the new home as well. For the most part he was getting used to sleeping through the night now that he didnt get woken up by his brother.

Leonardo still bottled up his emotions about sharing his things with his new brother. But tried to make the best of it.

Michelangelo was still as happy as ever now having a roommate, the two would talk baby talk to each other and would play together during day time hours. They both attended day care while their older brothers were now in kindergarten and preschool.

Homato Yoshi was buisy as usual running his Ninja Academy, at noon when Raphael's preschool class was over he would go get him and bring him to the school where he would begin his training. Leonardo had begun his training when he was three years old so Raphael had some catching up to do.

It seemed to help him control his anger for the moment, there had not been many flair ups where his temper was a problem. It seemed that training was the way for the small boy to express him self. He was constantly distracted because he was not used to being separated from his little brother but with encouragement he did fine.

The boys case worker Sarah came by for a visit one day to check up on the boys, she noticed that Raphael was interacting well with Leonardo and the two were getting along nicely along with the two younger ones.

She asked Yoshi.

"So has there been any progress with Donatello at all?"

Yoshi looked over at the play pen where the two youngest were taking a nap together and said.

"He is talking more now, he is still afraid to pull up on anything but his bruises are healing nicely."

Sarah nodded and said.

"That's good, I see you enrolled Raphael in preschool, how is that going?"

Raphael heard this and jumped up from where he sat to run to her.

"I learned my ABC's! And I can count to 10! I also get to draw pictures! I use paints sometimes! And we get to go play on playground stuff! And today we had peanut butter and jelly for a snack this morning! Leo's teaching me how to use a pencil! An I getta use his crayons sometimes!"

Sarah chuckled at how excited the boy seemed to be, she asked him.

"Can you spell your name yet?"

Raphael puffed out his chest and said proudly.

" R.A.P.H.A.E.L!"

Sarah smiled at him and said.

"Very good, I am so proud of you."

Raph raced back over to Leo and they continued their game.

Yoshi smiled at them and said.

"He is doing well, I also have him in my Jujitsu classes, to help him with his anger and strengthen his muscles."

Sarah wrote that down and said.

"Good, that should also help with discipline too, does he seem to respond well to it?"

"Oh I think so, he listens to me to a point. When his attention span gets too short we take breaks. And I have found he loves peanut butter. Tonight we are going to go out for dinner, I have yet to take them any place social yet."

Sarah nodded and said.

"Where are you planning on going?"

Yoshi said.

"Well, I was thinking of taking them to the Pizzeria down town, the one with the child equipment indoors. I thought they would enjoy that. Michelangelo is too young to get on the equipment but the other three should be fine."

"Sounds like fun, well I will leave you guys and I will see you all in a couple of months."

Raphael waved and said.

"Bye Sarah!"

Donatello only half asleep started attempting to sit up and waved frantically as well.

Sarah chuckled and left the home confident that she made the correct choice for these boys.

Yoshi looked over at his boys and said.

"well as you heard we are going out for dinner tonight I expect every one to behave."

Raphael and Leonardo nodded and looked over to the now waking up babies in the play pen.

Donatello raised his hands up and said.

"Out! Out Dada! Out!"

Raphael and Leonardo froze, along with Yoshi, they looked over at Donatello who looked quite pleased with him self and said again.

"Dada! Dada!"

Yoshi picked the little one up and put him on his knee and said.

"Yes Donatello?"

In his own way he said.

"we bye, no nap, pway, bottle."

Yoshi raised his eye brow at his new son and looked over at Raphael.

"He said: he is done with his nap, and is done with his bottle and wants to go play."

Yoshi said in understanding.

"Ah OK, well now I suppose you can play on the floor for a while."

Donatello smiled and said.

"Ta Dada!"

Yoshi was proud that the little one was now speaking more, even if it was hard to understand him.

Yoshi watched as Donatello crawled past his brothers and went straight for the couch, the little boy looked at the couch from where he sat and looked around. Then as if making a decision he got on all fours and put one hand on the couch and then the other pulling him self up to a standing position.

Yoshi noticed Raphael watching him and was also looking at his younger brother as well.

With cautious steps Donatello walked the length of the couch and turned several times to give Yoshi a toothy grin and said happily.

"See, I did. Dada! I did!"

Yoshi had tears of joy in his eye as he watched the little one walk several times along the couch, and here just weeks before he was too afraid to even talk.

"Good boy Donatello! You did it!"

The small boy smiled proudly at his new father and held on to every thing he could get his hands on to walk over to him. Once Donatello made it to Yoshi, he wrapped his arms around the small boy and told him softly.

"Your going to be just fine my son."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple years have passed since the two toddlers were places in the Homato home, Donatello was now a happy 3 year old and Raphael was now 6.

In that time Donatello was now talking and walking, it seemed the past abuse had disapeared from his little heart and he learned to trust others. He was shy but not as withdrawn as he had been when he first arrived.

Raphael was now in school like Leonardo, the two got along for the most part. Like brother's do they had their fights.

Michelangelo was how a rambunctious 2 year old, and was attatched to Donatello, the two were inseparable most of the time.

It had been two years and finally the adoption was going to be final.

Yoshi walked up the steps to the court house and waited for his turn. He was at the courthouse for over an hour before everything was finallized.

He went home and was happy to see his four sons playing in the front yard while their sitter was watching them.

Leonardo greeted him as he got out of his car, Donatello and Michelangelo ran up to him as well.

"Dad? How did it go?"

Raphael asked.

"Are we your's now daddy?"

Yoshi smiled at him while holding Donatello and said.

"Yes, you to are officaly Homato's now. Come on boys and Heather lets go out for Pizza and Ice Cream to celebrate."

The boys cheered as they piled into the car and they drove to the restraunt to eat.

Yoshi watched his sons eating and chatting among them selves, he looked over at Heather and said.

"Thank you for staying, you have been a big help."

Heather looked down at the table and then back up and said.

"Not a problem, but, I start College in the fall."

Yoshi smiled at her and said.

"That's great, I am happy for you, and everything will be fine, I can manage. Michelangelo will begin starting his ninja training soon so everything will be fine."

They finished their meal and set about getting back home, once there Leonardo went to go work on his studies while Raphael went to watch TV with the two youngest.

Mikey and Donnie were chatting rather loudly so Raph had to turn the volume up to hear his show. After a while Leonardo shouted at him.

"Turn it down Raph."

"But I cant hear over top of them."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and said to his two youngest brothers.

"Would you two knock it off, or go to a different room."

Mikey and Donnie were engrossed in a tickle match they nearly didnt hear their oldest brother. Looking over Mikey said quickly.

"No Leo, you go. We pway!"

Leonardo noticed Raphael had lowered the volume but still kept a weary eye on the other two.

Yoshi noticed some tension building between the two oldest but he hoped it would pass as they got older.

Leonardo gave up on what he was doing and decided to get a book and sit on the couch and read. After a while Donatello came over to him and asked.

"What you reading Leo?"

Leonardo looked up from his book and saw his little brother.

"A book."

"What's the name of it?"

Knowing the boy could not read yet he smiled slyly and said.

"The annoying little brother."

Raph looked over and saw that the title did not say that and said.

"Leo don't lie to him, just cause he cant read yet."

Leo scrunched up his face and said.

"I was just joking with him Raph, you don't have to get mean about it."

"I am not being mean, I am just sayin that you don't have ta be rude to him like that."

Leo looked down at Donatello again and said.

"The books called 'The Cat In The Hat' its one of my favorite books."

Donatello pointed his small hand up to the cover and pointed to each word and told Leo.

"Can I read too?"

Leonardo looked at the boy curiously and said.

"Sure why not, hey Mike, want to hear a story?"

The two year old squeeled with delight and climbed on to the couch with the other two, settling down on Leo's left side while Donnie took up the right side. The two youngest listened to Leonardo read the book to them.

Donatello studied the letters on the book and stuttered but tried to sound it out.

"T-T-The C-C-Cat I-In T-he H-H-Hat."

Leo and Raph both looked on in shock as Donnie read the title of the book with out any further help.

Leo asked Donnie.

"I don't think any one has read this to you before have they?"

Donnie shook his head.

Raph got up and went to grab another book, this one had fish on it.

"Hey Don, what does this one say?"

He looked at the yellow book with the fish running down the cover with letters. He let his mind work out the words and he sounded it out.

"O-O-One F-Fish, T-Two Fish, R-Red Fish, B-B-Bl-Blue Fish."

Raph told Leo.

"He has never seen this book before."

Raph set the book down and ran to find his father. He found him in his study working on some papers.

"Papa?"

Yoshi turned and said.

"Yes Raphael?"

Raph looked nervous but asked.

"Have you ever read to Donnie?"

Yoshi smiled at him and said.

"Some times, but I only read him what is in his room. Why is something wrong."

Raph put his hands behind his back and swayed slightly saying.

"Donnie read a title to a book he has never seen before... I don't think Donnie nees to be in preschool."

Yoshi knew that the three year old couldn't read, or at least he thought he didnt know how, he got up and walked out to the living room and looked in on the boys on the couch reading two different books. He knew in the fall Donatello would be starting preschool but now he wondered if he should rethink that. He noticed how Donatello was reading the yellow book, and actually reading. Not just looking at the pictures.

He remembered back when this boy was only 17 months old, how much intellegence he had seen in those brown eyes. Just maybe he had underestimated the boy's intellegence all this time. The child never acted out or acted board at all. He just would go with the flow of things.

He went back to his study and called the woman from the preschool and asked to meet with her on Monday to decide if preschool was the best thing for the boy.

He let the boys have a normal weekend like they always did they went to the dojo and watched the older boys practice, Donatello was mimicking what he saw.

One of the older boys in the class noticed the small kid copying him and said rather loudly.

"Hey shrimp, why don't you do that in front of the mirror, I don't like being copied."

Raphael looked over at the older and taller boy and said.

"Hey, don't make fun of him, that's my brother."

Yoshi noticed the argument and silenced them by saying.

"Enough boys, Recardo is there a problem?"

They boy in question said.

"Yea, shrimp over there is copying me, he aint old enough to be in this class."

Donatello felt he was in trouble so now he hid behind the chairs, Yoshi saw him hidding and said.

"Donatello, come here please."

The small child walked slowly to the front of the room and said.

"Yes, father?"

Yoshi knew that if and when this boy was in trouble he called him that but he simply told him.

"Donatello, what is it you are doing over there?"

The three year old shrugged and said.

"I was board so I was just doing what the class was doing... was that bad?"

Yoshi looked at the group of 7 boys and then back to his second youngest son.

"No, its not bad, you may join us if you like. I know your training doesnt begin until next year but if you are that board you may practice for excersize."

Donatello went to stand near his two older brothers and did what he saw their father did once practice resumed.

Yoshi kept an eye on him, but what he saw shocked him. Raphael was at a orange belt while Leonardo was at green. The moves they were working on were more for orange. What Donatello was displaying was beyond that of a beginner, he was nearly caught up with Leonardo.

Leo noticed this and tried to slow it down for the shorter child to copy but Donatello looked up at his brother and said.

"I do it wrong Leo?"

Leo smiled down at his little brother and said.

"Nope, let me show you something though."

Yoshi normally would not allow a student to get distracted but he made an exception as he watched Leonardo redirect Donatello and show him how to stand properly. In no time at all Donatello was moving in perfect form along side his oldest brother.

Homato Yoshi knew he had adopted an extraordinary child...


	6. Chapter 6

In the years that followed, Donatello had reached his black belt before he was even 8 years old, something that takes decades to master. To make it even interesting Donatello was just a grade lower then Raphael. Yoshi didnt want the boys to have problems if Donatello was in a grade higher then the older two. But with intellagence comes a price, and Raphael still remained a protector over his little brother who got bullied for the fact he was smaller and younger then anyone in the class.

Now reaching their middle school years the boys remained close, Raphael and Leonardo now bickered more often then they used to. Yoshi wondered what had changed in the two to make them go against each other?

Now that Leonardo was 16 he could drive his brothers to school so they would not have to take the bus all the time.

Raph was happy that Donatello was in the same school as him so he could keep a close eye on him. The bullying was bad enough in grade school but now, now he was in the high school and it was way worse. He was tall and lanky but he seemed smaller then the other kids.

Donatello was sitting in the library reading one after noon about genetics, and dominant genes and recessive genes. It got his mind thinking...

He looked over at Mikey who was sitting near him on a bean bag chair, the two were waiting for their oldest brothers to get out of basketball practice.

Donatello studied his little brother and noticed that he had lighter hair then the other two but it was darker then his own. Sort of a dark blond color.

Raphael still had his red hair but he wore it in spikes, Leonardo had dark brown hair.

The next thing he noticed was eye color, Leo and Mikey both had brown eyes while he had brown as well and Raph had green.

Mikey and Raph both had freckles as well, only Raph's were not as prominent as Mikey's was.

Donnie asked his little brother.

"Mikey? Why don't Raph and I look like you and Leo?"

Michelangelo looked up at his brother and said.

"I don't know, maybe mom had family that had red hair some where down the line? I know that great grandma had dark blond hair."

Mikey stood up and sat at the table across from his brother.

"Why do you ask?"

Donnie looked up at his 11 year old brother and said.

"No reason, I was just curious is all."

Mikey stared at his older brother and then said.

"Come to think of it, you don't look like dad either? Neither of you do? I wonder why?"

They both herd a snorting sound coming from behind the book shelf as a tall boy from Leonardo's class came out and said to them.

"Thats cause you two twerps are freakin adopted."

Donnie frowned and said.

"Your lying!"

Justin came up to the two smaller boys and said in Donnie's face.

"I am not joking, Leo and I were both in the same kindergarten class. He told every one that two new boys were joining his family. He said that you two were orphans and it was out of sheer desperation that you two got adopted."

Mikey stood up and shouted.

"Dont be mean Justin! Donnie and Raph are too our brothers!"

Justin grinned at him and said slyly.

"Oh Mikey, you were just a five month old baby at the time... you don't know shit about what happened 11 years ago... and from what I hear their parents didnt freakin want them. I heard the car accident was no accident!"

"HEY! JUSTIN!"

Justin jumped at the sound of a loud voice getting closer to them, Raphael's face was getting about as red as his hair as he said.

"Donnie, Mikey go wait by the car... I need to have a word with funny boy here."

The two youngest all but raced out of the library as they fumbled with their back packs getting them on their shoulders.

They rounded the corner and ran smack into Leonardo causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"Wow what? Where's the fire you two?"

Mikey looked up at their oldest brother as Donnie tried to explain.

"Justin was telling us..."

He stopped short thinking maybe he shouldn't tell Leo what Justin said.

"What did he say Donnie?"

Just then Raphael rounded the corner and answered.

"Justin boy here told Donnie and Mikey that we was adopted."

Donnie looked up at Raphael and asked.

"Is that true? Are we adopted?"

Raph put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and said softly.

"The memories are fuzzy for me. But I would ask dad."

Leo's mind was running 100 miles an hour at the information that was just told, he could feel his heart racing in his chest as he said in a quiet voice.

"It's true... you two were adopted... but what did Justin say exacally?"

Mikey started to answer but Leo stopped him and he motioned that he wanted Donnie to answer.

Donatello gulped and said quickly.

"He said that Raph and I were orphans... that our parents caused this car wreck on perpose cause they didnt want us. And that dad adopted us out of desperation..."

Leo put his hand on the bridge of his nose as a headach started forming, Don was not supposed to find out like this.

"Ok, lets go home, and we will have a talk with dad ok? And Donnie, dad didnt adopt you two because he had too. He did it because he wanted to."

Donnie looked up at his oldest brother but didnt say anything as they walked out of the school together.

Once to the car Donnie looked up at Raph and asked.

"What did you say to Justin?"

Raph smirked and said.

"Dont worry bout it buddy, come on lets go home."

The drive home seemed like an eternity, questions started realing through Donatello's mind

_Will dad be mad that I know?_

_Will he turn me away?_

_What about Raph?_

_Will Raph be mad at me?_

_What really happened the day of the crash?_

So lost in his thoughts it took him a minute to hear Mikey talking to him, slightly startled Donnie looked over at his little brother who was saying.

"We're home."

He got out of the car quietly and walked behind the two older brothers as they entered the house, Yoshi greeted them warmly with a smile.

"How was your day boys?"

Raph looked up at his father with an irritated look and said.

"Everything was fine till Justin opened his big fat mouth to Donnie in the library. When I walked in he was realing on Mikey!"

Yoshi frowned and asked Donatello.

"What happened?"

Donnie flinched and looked up at his father.

"Justin... he um... told me and Mikey... that um... Raph and I... we was... adopted..."

Yoshi nodded in understanding and knelt down to Donnie's level.

"Listen, just because I adopted you does not make you any less important to this family got it?"

Donnie nodded and said politely.

"Yes sir."

Raph looked at the two and said.

"Dad, what really happened the day of the crash? That part is fuzzy to me?"

Yoshi stood up and looked at his teenage son and said.

"Raphael, I think it would be best if we discuss this at dinner time ok. Why don't you four go work on your studies. There will be no evening practice today."

Mikey looked up at his father and said.

"On the bright side I got a 90% on my spelling test."

Yoshi smiled down at his youngest and said.

"Very good Michelangelo, we will order pizza then for having a good grade."

He cheered happily and ran upstairs to work on his homework, Yoshi smiled after him and looked down at Donatello.

"Do you have any home work?"

Donnie shook his head but told his father.

"No, but I have to study for a biology test on Friday."

Nodding Yoshi told him.

"If you need a quiet place to study then you may go into my office to do so."

Giving his father a greatful smile he went to the office to study.

Leonardo had already gone to their room to begin his homework leaving Raph in the front hall with their father.

"Justin was being mean to Donnie by telling him that our parents didnt want us so they caused the crash on perpose to get rid of us."

Yoshi took in a sharp breath and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said.

"You know this is not true right? They were hit by a drunk driver, you and your brother were at daycare at the time. That is what your case worker told me."

Raph nodded and then said softly.

"He also said you adopted us because you were desperate. He didnt get to finish what he was saying cause I came in at that moment and broke it up by sending my brothers out of the room. Don's not gonna be in trouble is he? I know you told me that you were gonna tell him when he was older."

Yoshi gave his son a rare hug and said.

"No Raphael, he is not in trouble, he stumbled upon this information prematurly. It was no one's fault really, but I hope he knows that I love you both just as much as I love Leonardo and Michelangelo. And what would I have been desperate about? I had just lost my wife months before. If anything I was hesitant at first. When I called Child Services they had already removed Donatello from that foster home you two were at. Luckly he didnt get too far... The social worker thought I was being haisty by adopting you two so quickly after my wife's passing but... looking back... I would do it all over again."

Pulling away Raph looked into his fathers eyes and said.

"Thank you, for adopting us... I remember very little about our natural parents... mostly I remember yelling, and fighting... I remember hearing Donnie crying a lot... and the two of us hiding behind the couch. But not much else."

Yoshi patted his son on the back and said.

"Your welcome my son, I am glad that your memories don't extend to far, I will explain to you more privetly about the condition I found you two in at a later date. I know we have ears listening in right now and I do not wish those 12 year old ears to hear this information yet."

They both heard shuffling from the office that wasnt too far away from where they were standing, Raph grinned and knew that Donnie had been listening in.

Shaking his head he just said with a chuckle.

"Kid brothers... cant live with em cant live with out em."

Yoshi laughed and said.

"So true, now, go work on your home work while I go order dinner."

Walking past his office he noticed Donatello standing in the doorway.

"Do you need something Donatello?"

Donatello looked down at the hard wood floor then back up to his father.

"Sorry I listened in on the conversation... I... I guess I am just curious..."

Yoshi just simply told him.

"It is alright my son, but let me ask you, how did the subject of adoption start anyway?"

Donatello looked down at the floor again and remained silent.

Yoshi put his hand under his sons chin and gently lifted his eyes to meet his.

"Donatello?"

Donnie wanted to sink into the floor, but he simply told his father.

"I was... reading this book about genetics... and then I started thinking about how me and Raph don't look anything like you or our brothers... I asked Mikey about it but he just shrugged it off and didnt know anything. He told me we were brothers and that was all he cared about."

Yoshi nodded and gently moved his son aside to go into his office, Donnie followed him to the desk and waited beside it as his father was looking through some papers.

After several moments Yoshi came back up out of the drawer with an envelope in his hand.

"I got this from your case worker, she told me that if you two ever wanted to know about your real parents I could give it to you or show you."

He looked inside and found a photo and handed it to his son.

Donnie took the picture and noticed a woman who had bright red hair holding to be a newborn baby in her arms. The man next to her was holding a toddler and he had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He couldn't see the woman's eyes very well as she was wearing glasses.

"Are these our parents?"

Yoshi sat down at the desk chair and said.

"Yes, that is you and Raphael as well, Raphael's hair wasnt nearly as bright red as it is now."

Donnie studied the picture then said.

"My father doesnt look to happy does he?"

In the back ground he could see a sign that had a large H on it, he knew this was a picture from the day he was born or at least going home from the hospital.

"No, he doesnt, from what I understand he was a very mean man."

Donnie looked up at his current father and asked.

"Did either of them survive the crash?"

"Your father did, yes. But he is paralized from the waist down. He put you both up for adoption before he fell into a coma."

Donnie hesitantly asked.

"W-Where does he live? Have I ever seen him since?"

Yoshi told him honestly.

"From what I know he lives in Brooklyn, and no, you have not seen him since the day of the crash."

Donnie studied his father's face for a moment before asking.

"Am I making you sad by asking these questions?"

Yoshi smiled at him and said honestly.

"No, it is normal for a child who is adopted to ask such questions, I expect you to have many more. Your case worker told me that you would most likely would bonbard me with questons about your natural family."

Donnie nodded and looked over at his abandoned Biology book on the couch.

"I should probably go back to studying."

The book had been left open, so Yoshi knew the boy had in fact been reading it at some point.

"Ok my son, I have to do some paper work, but if you have any more questions please feel free to ask. Raphael does not have much in the ways of memories about your parents but I can tell you as much as I know from what the case worker told me."

Donatello nodded and said.

"Ok father. Oh don't forget about Mikey's pizza reward."

Donnie gave him a weak smile as he said that and went back to the couch.

Yoshi shook his head and said to him.

"I am ordering it now."

So father and son sat quietly in the office one working on paper work while the other studied, soon the pizza came and the family sat at the table and ate.

Not forgetting that he was going to talk with his sons about the adoption he waited until dinner was over before bringing it up...

**A/N: well here's chapter 6. I hope every one is enjoying this story. I have so many chapters written that I am posting updates daily or every other day. This story has no end in sight for the moment. There will be mentions of child abuse in chapter 7 as a warning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Child abuse warning... non graphic. just some mentions of descriptions of what had happened...**

* * *

They waited for their father to speak after finishing up their dinner.

Yoshi knew he was going to have to explain this to Donatello some day, and he knew he would have to use more details with him since his memories were slim to none.

Taking a deep breath he said.

"Eleven years ago just after Leonardo and Michelangelo's mother passed away, there had been a car accident, it happened just five months after Michelangelo's birth. I do not know how Justin thinks that it was on purpose but what I do know is that they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Raphael and Donatello were at daycare when it happened. I do know that... your real father was a mean man to you..."

Donatello looked at his father with questioning eyes and asked.

"How do you mean?"

Leo gave his little brother a soft look before telling him.

"He abused you, what I remember is that you were not walking yet, you wouldn't even try and stand at all like most babies do at 17 months old. Talking was rare and only happened if Raph was the one talking to you."

Donnie felt confused.

"How is that abuse?"

Yoshi continued since Leonardo interrupted.

"Leonardo is correct by your development Donatello, but what he left out was... you were covered in bruises... more so then any normal toddler... you were frightened to even attempt to stand... I made the mistake of trying to get you to hold on to a table one time and you screamed in freight. I felt terrible I had scared you so.

At first the social worker didn't want you two to live with me... for the fact that I had just lost my wife and mother of my children. They were afraid that... I would neglect my two current children. I knew it wasn't true. They tried to label you as a special needs child Donatello, because you were behind. But from what I saw it was only physical delays that you suffered from. But it wasn't so sever that you needed that label. With in 6 weeks of living here you were walking, with in two months you were talking. I thought your case worker was going to faint when I told her."

Donnie smiled at the information and said.

"So... why wasn't I walking? At one and a half years old shouldn't I have been starting potty training and all that?"

"Yes you should have, but Raphael told me that every time you tried to stand... your father would knock you down. Or hit you for trying. He told me that once you were sitting in a baby walker and your father walked by and kicked your leg because you were trying to stand. I don't know why you were not talking... maybe it was because of your fear of your father, but I do know you spoke to Raphael. You were very much capable of speech and I explained this to your case worker."

Donnie had another question.

"What did you mean by we were gonna get split up?"

Yoshi folded his hands on the table top and looked between his sons before looking into Donatello's brown eyes.

"The only foster home available could only take children 2 years of age and up, she could only take you in for a week because of your age, and 'special needs' as it were at the time. So some one at the Child Services Office made a article for the newspaper."

In saying he handed Donatello the folder he was holding.

Opening it Donatello saw the warn newspaper clipping and looked up at his father.

"So you read this and decided to take us in?"

"I thought of my own sons... and thought of how it would hurt them to be separated, Michelangelo was only an infant but already Leonardo was quite close to him. Something told me I had to help, I had to do something. When I was young my parents took in a boy who had been abandoned and raised him as their own. I had asked my father why once and he told me 'all evil needs, is for good men to sit and do nothing.' I knew if I did nothing something bad would happen. So I called the agency and they remembered me. Tang Shen and I had signed up for adoption 8 years before when we first got married. We had been told we could never have children of our own so we decided to adopt. Well they still had our file after all that time. Even though we had a son I kept the file open I wanted Leonardo to have siblings if it were possible.

The day we found out she was pregnant with Michelangelo we were so happy, but after his birth she died. She had told me before she died that she was so happy that Leonardo had a little brother to look after. But a part of me still wanted a larger family, it was what she would have wanted."

Mikey frowned and asked.

"So that's why Raph and Donnie look different? He asked me earlier why and I didn't know the answer."

Donatello remembered that part of the conversation and said.

"Yea then loud mouth had to butt in."

Donnie looked over at his two oldest brothers and asked Leo.

"Leo, did you ever feel jealous about having to share your dad?"

Leo smiled at him and told him honestly.

"At first, yes, I did... in my mind I kept thinking 'I don't wanna share my toys' I don't wanna share my little brother' 'I don't want to share my dad' but in the end I just bottled it up. I felt angry when I first met you and saw the bruises. When I asked dad about it he just told me he would explain when I was older."

Donatello looked down at the table top then back at his family, he couldn't understand why this was so complicated being adopted...

"Father, did our parents hate us? Is that why our natural father gave us up?"

Yoshi looked between Raphael and Donatello but before he could answer Raphael answered.

"Dad I do remember telling you once... about why my old dad hurt Don... can I answer him?"

Yoshi knew that his adopted son could be belligerent at times and did not always sugar coat things, but there were times that when talking to his little brother he wouldn't be so harsh.

"Go ahead Raphael."

Raph was sitting at the far side of the table from Donatello, he took a deep breath and got up, walking around to crouch beside him he said as gently as possible.

"Don, mom and dad... they, they had only wanted one child. They never wanted two, I remember them fighting right before the crash they were fighting... dad he... he called you a mistake, an accident... he told our mom that she should have listened to him and gave you up at birth."

Donatello had tears in his eyes as he said.

"What did mom say to that?"

Leonardo got up from where he had been sitting next to Donnie but was now behind Raphael who was crouched down. Leo patted Raph on the shoulder indicating to take his seat. Leo went to take Raph's vacant one.

Raph took the offered seat and looked his little brother in the eyes and swallowed hard. He took a moment to collect his thoughts then said.

"She told him that, that it was not your fault for being born, and that if he didn't want a second child then... then he should have kept it in his pants."

This got a chuckle out of their older brother and father.

Donnie still looked serious as he asked.

"Dad wasn't the drunk driver was he? Or do you know that?"

Raphael had never thought about that, but in all honesty he had not been there at the time of the crash.

"Only our birth father knows the answer to that. I was with you at daycare."

Donnie nodded but remained silent.

Mikey had been listening quietly the entire time, then asked his own question to Raph.

"Raph, did he... did he kill your mother?"

Leo told him firmly.

"Mikey! That is an inappropriate question!"

Michelangelo told him back.

"No it ain't."

Before an argument could be started or continued at this point Yoshi cleared his throat to get their attention back and said.

"Michelangelo, that is an inappropriate question, we do not know who the driver was. And from my understanding it was a head on collision with some one else."

Mikey asked.

"Why are we so curious about an accident that happened 11 years ago? For all we know he did kill her. Are we sure she was even in the car at the time of the crash? How do we know?"

Donnie chuckled halfheartedly at his little brother, he knew Mikey's questions were innocent, he wasn't meaning anything by them. But he did have a point.

"Dad, what if mom is still alive? I mean, he didn't hurt me that bad she must have protected us to some point? What if... she wasn't in the car?"

Raphael and Donatello shared a look to each other before Raphael told him.

"I saw mom leave with dad. I do to a point remember that day. But not in a lot of detail."

Yoshi looked at the clock and remembered that it was a school night.

Getting up he told them.

"Boys, its time for bed, we can continue this at a later time."

Donatello had so many questions running through his mind, as well as doubts and guilt piled on top of it. He wasn't sure he could even get to sleep that night. But he and his brothers got up and went about their normal bedtime routine and all went to bed.

During the night Donatello woke up from a restless sleep to see that it was only one in the morning.

He still had so many thoughts running around in his head, getting up he tip toed out of his room and walked down the hall. He saw that his brothers door was standing open, looking inside he saw Raphael on the bottom bunk sound asleep. He knew that Leonardo was not a sound sleeper so he went in as silently as possible.

He gently shook Raphael's shoulder and whispered.

"Raph? Raphie?"

Raphael stirred and looked up at his little brother and said softly.

"What do ya wan brainiac?"

His speech was slightly slurred from sleep, but he could see in the dim lighting that his little brother was troubled.

"Don? Are you alright?"

Donatello sat on the edge of his brother's bed and said softly.

"Why didn't they want me? I don't understand that? Why did they call me a mistake? Am I a mistake Raphie? Should I never have been born?"

Dawning came to Raphael's green eyes as he sat up, and careful not to bump his head on Leo's bed.

"Donnie, your not a mistake. No child is. Dad was just being an ass... your perfect just the way you are."

Donnie had tears running down his face as he said.

"If I am so perfect then why did he wanna give me up for adoption at birth? What's wrong with me Raph?"

Raph leaned over and took his brother gently by the shirt and pulled him close, he held him for the longest time before saying softly.

"Don, you are the smartest person I know, you are also the bravest next to Mikey or even Leo. You are very talented in the ways of martial arts too, little bro. Besides Leo. how many 12 year old black belts do you know?"

Donnie looked up at his brother before saying.

"I am sure there are others... besides I'm just a runt... I bet dad wanted to get rid of me because I was so small. I saw a picture of when Mikey was one year old and I was two. He was bigger then I was back then..."

Raph snorted and said.

"Yea well, genius I am bigger then Leo what's your point? Because it doesn't matter how big you are bro, its what is in here that counts not size."

Raph pointed to his brother's heart and then said that last part.

Donatello still felt depressed and looked up at his brother from where he sat leaned up against his chest.

"Do you think he will come back to get us? Or even me? Maybe he planned that car crash like Mikey said, and I was meant to be in that car or..."

Suddenly the mattress above them shifted as the owner looked over the edge of the bed and said to Donatello.

"Donatello Homato, don't ever say that, yes I have been up here listening, your stealth sucks when your upset."

Leonardo silently jumped down from the top bunk and sat on Raphael's bed, he looked over at his brothers and said.

"Don, Listen, you never have been and never will be a mistake. Like Raph said, you are the smartest person either of us knows. As far as the black belt thing, you did make a record for being the youngest to reach that goal that takes most a life time to achieve. Heck I was 15 before I reached black belt."

Raph frowned and said.

"I thought you was younger then that?"

Leo remembered what he was referring to and said.

"No, what you are remembering is the day I forgot my belt at home and the only one available at the time was a black one. Dad made me do 20 push ups for forgetting my belt and using a different belt during practice."

Raph nodded his understanding and said.

"Oh, sorry..."

Leo gave him a half smile and said.

"It's OK, you didn't know."

Donnie looked between them and said.

"Am I missing something?"

Raph looked at Leo but was talking to Donnie.

"We had a huge fight that day, because... I was jealous... I had just gotten a new belt and Leo was far from getting a black belt and here he was wearing one. It was a stupid fight."

Donnie looked over at their big brother and said.

"I never heard you two fight?"

Leo looked at him and ruffled his hair and said playfully.

"That's because we learned not to argue and fight in front of you two."

Seeing the question in Donatello's eyes he said.

"You were four and Mike was three, Raph and I had a huge fight that ended very badly. And for several nights you two had horrible nightmares and you two actually feared us for a while. We made a promise that night that we would never fight like that again when you two were around. I knew about the abuse then that you went through and Raph told me we probably sparked a flash back in you and that was why it took so long for you to get over the nightmares. I felt horrible for what happened and Raph told me what you went through when you were a baby. Granted it was only one year of memories it was still enough to make me see that we had to be careful."

Donnie nodded and felt tired suddenly, he slumped against his brother and said.

"But what if he does come back? Brooklyn isn't that far from where we are now?"

Leo ran a hand through Donatello's hair and said softly.

"Your safe Don, no one is ever going to hurt you ever again, we are a family and no one can break that apart."

Donatello lost the fight for sleep as he was unable to respond to Leo and fell asleep against Raphael.

Leo looked at Raph and said.

"He is really bothered by this."

Raph nodded and said.

"Yea, I know, he never used to be. Well other then the first two years we were here, he kept looking around like he was searching for something."

Leo nodded and said.

"I know, I don't think that there is anything to worry about, what happened back then is in the past, and I don't think that man would have a reason to come back."

Raph laid their brother down on his pillow next to him and leaned up against the wall saying.

"I hope your right, with a family of martial artists living under this roof I don't think that bastard would stand a chance trying to get in here."

Looking at Donatello Leo asked.

"You want me to take him to his room?"

Raph smirked at him and said.

"Nah, he's fine, I can lay against the wall. He's fine, he is actually sleeping soundly. G night Leo."

"Night Raph."

Leo stood and climbed back to his bunk and fell back to sleep shortly after hearing Raph shift to get comfortable and fell asleep too.

_In Brooklyn..._

_A man had waited and watched for 11 years now, he knew his sons were still in New York. And wouldn't you know they didn't get separated. He knew about everything that had happened after the crash._

_He knew that having two kids was a mistake, his damn wife had stopped him from getting rid of the blasted child. Granted some one else had him now, but that didn't change the fact that his older son was being raised with some one other then him. This made him angry and knew that he was going to have to get the boy back. Even if it killed him._

_He looked out at the night sky and thought about how long it had been since he had not needed a wheel chair anymore. He went through the physical therapy to get better. Now he was strong again, and knew he was going to get his boy back. One way or another..._


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks had passed since Donatello found out he had been adopted, it didnt bother him much anymore. But one day during an assembly at school it was announced that starting the following semester a new gym teacher would be taking over. The man was introduced to the school as Matt Smith.

Raphael frowned when he saw the man, he looked familier, Matt was built like a football player with wide shoulders and a mass of muscles, his hair was kept short in military style, his eyes were brown and complexion was tan.

As Raphael studied the man he kept thinking _I know him from some where? But where?_

He looked over at the eighth graders and found Donatello looking at him, the expression he had on his face was a mixture of fear and recignision. Raph nodded to him and excused him self from the gym, he hoped that his little brother got the hint and followed.

Raph made it to the common area and found Donatello had beat him there.

"Raph, did you see that guy?"

Raph said.

"Yea, but... why did you look scared back there?"

Donatello reached into his back pack and pulled out a photo, he handed it over to his older brother and said.

"Dad said I could keep it if I wanted."

Raphael looked at the photo and felt as though he was going to be sick, he told Donnie.

"Don, we need to get out of here NOW. We need to call dad..."

Donatello didnt understand at first and asked.

"What's wrong Raph?"

Before he could answer the principal walked up and said.

"Boys, you need to return to the gym."

Raphael looked up at the man and said.

"Sure, ok."

He lead the way back to the gym just as they got to the doors Raph saw that the principal was no longer following and grabbed Donatello before he could re enter the gym.

"Don, I was serious, we have to get out of here."

The confused 12 year old looked up at him and said.

"But why? What is wrong?"

Just then Leonardo walked up to them noticing they had left, he said.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

He was going to say something else but he noticed the paniced look on Raphael's face.

"Raph?"

Raphael looked at his older brother and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the gym to a secluded hall way he said.

"Leo, that man out there... He's well... Just look for your self."

He passed the picture he still held over to Leo.

Leonardo went deathly pale, he looked at Raph and leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure? I mean... cause... he looks different from this picture?"

Donatello started to connect the dots and said in a loud whisper.

"That is our father!"

Raphael looked over at him and said.

"Welcome to the club bro! Glad you climbed aboard now. Yes, that is why we need to get out of here."

Leonardo tried to collect him self and control the situation.

"Wait Raphael, dad told me that he was paralized from the waist down. So that man couldn't be your father."

Raphael could feel his temper raise.

"Then how do you explain why he looks like the man in the photo Leo?"

Leonardo tried to calm his tempermental brother down and said.

"Raph, please, for the sake of argument, every one has a twin out there. This man could be a look a like."

Raphael forgot about Donatello being around and shouted at Leo.

"Leo get your head outta your ass and pay attention! That is him! And I know it! I think I would remember the man that beat the shit out of my little brother! Its something you don't forget easily! Damit why do you think your so freakin right all the time!"

Just then the bell wrang and it starttled the brothers from their argument, Leo looked over and found Donatello to be gone.

"Great Raph, just great... a man that you say is your father is just feet away and now our brother is missing!"

Raph came back from his rage and saw that Donnie wasnt around them.

"He probably went to class, knowing him."

Leonardo gave him a side long look and said.

"Its three o'clock genius, school's over."

They went to their lockers, Leo caught a glance at Michelangelo coming their way, Leo noticed the look of anger on his typicaly happy brother.

When he was close enough Leo said.

"Whats wrong Mi..."

Michelangelo all but backed his older brother into the locker and said heatedly.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Huh? Shouting like that in front of him! Donnie took the bus home! He came over to the elementary school and told me what he was doing so that no one would worry! He was all but in tears!"

Raphael and Leonarod watched their baby brother storm off, Leo called out.

"Mike where are you going?"

Mikey waved his hand in the air and shouted back.

"Taken the damn bus!"

Mikey ran out the doors of the school and got on the bus with his older brother.

The drive home was a quiet one for Leonardo and Raphael, when they pulled up in front of the house they saw that their father wasnt home. Which was probably a good thing, seeing how Michelangelo was that upset with them.

No sooner did they step inside did the phone ring, Raphael walked over to the phone and felt his face grow pale.

"It's dad..."

Leonardo gulped and said.

"Answer it."

Raphael picked up the phone, he didnt have a chance to say one word as Yoshi went off on him.

"_Raphael Homato! What is the meaning of having a fight in front of your brother! More importantly why was Michelangelo and Donatello allowed to ride the bus downtown! Of all the irrisoponsible things to do! I am on my way home right now, you two had better come up with an explination by the time I get there! And you two had better be sitting in the living room!"_

Raphael didnt get to say two words before his father hung up the phone.

"I wonder how dad knew I was the one who answered the phone?"

Leonardo asked him.

"I could hear him shouting, what did he say?"

Raph put the phone down and said.

"He is on his way home, with Donnie and Mikey... he in a nut shell said we are in some deep shit."

Leo swallowed hard and followed his brother to the living room. He sat down in the arm chair near the couch where Raphael sat.

It seemed like hours past, but it was only about 30 minutes. Leonardo jumped when he heard the sound of a door slamming shut outside and their father's raised voice.

The front door slammed open and Yoshi said.

"Upstairs! Now! I will deal with you two later!"

Raphael looked over and saw Donatello with his head bowed down and shame written all over his face. Michelangelo didnt look much better...

He gulped as Yoshi stood before them, his hands were on his hips and his face was beat red.

"I want to know what happened? Why did those two get on the bus bound for the dojo?"

Both brother's looked at each other before Leonardo answered.

"Well... um... it started at school, you see we are getting a new teacher next semester..."

Yoshi's patience had been spent and he said.

"Cut to the short version."

Raphael tried to save his brother by saying.

"The new teacher looks like my father. Leo and I we..."

Yoshi looked shocked as his hands dropped to his side.

"How? I had been told he was paralized Raphael. You cant come away from that."

Raph gulped and said.

"That's what Leo said... but... dad, this teacher he looked just like him I swear!"

"Oh and what was his name?"

Leonardo spoke up next.

"Matt Smith."

Yoshi walked closer to his second oldest son and said.

"Raphael, Smith was not your last name before it became Homato. It was James, not Smith. So I suggest next time you think before you over react and get your brother scared out of his mind."

Raphael looked down at the coffee table and said.

"Hai father, I am sorry."

Yoshi came around and sat on the table and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Raphael, I am not the one you should be apologizing too. Because of the little stunt in school you got your little brothers grounded for two weeks, and added chores for taking a bus down town."

Raphael felt his face grow red with shame as he said.

"Hai father."

"As for you Leonardo, you should have stopped them from getting on that bus. For this both of you are grounded as well, you will have an extra hour of training, and you will be cleaning the dojo every day for the next week."

Both brothers looked at each other then back to their father and said at the same time.

"Hai father."

"Hai dad."

Yoshi's temper had gone down dramaticly since getting home, he told them both.

"Now, I am sure you have home work, get upstairs and do it. I do not want to see any of you four until dinner time."

Both boys nodded and Leonardo said.

"Yes sir."

They went upstairs, streight to their room. Raphael sat on his bed with his back up against the wall and his History book in his hand and a notebook on the pillow and pencil in his mouth thinking of the next answer to the question.

He couldn't concentrate, he took the pencil out of his mouth and looked over at Leo who's back was to him at the desk.

"Leo."

Leonardo turned around and said.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry... I should have known better... you were right. I should not have raised my voice like that. We made a promise some time ago about not fighting infront of Don and Mike and I blew it big time. I over reacted."

Leo gave him a half smile and said.

"Thanks Raph. But, you need to apologize to Donnie too."

Raphael got up and put his book down, going to the door he opened it and couldn't hear anything down the hall. He slipped out the door and went down the hall, he had just gotten to the door when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Raphael nearly jumped out of his shoes as he spun around and came face to face with his father.

"I believe you were told to stay in your room Raphael. Now move."

Raph raced back to his room and closed the door quickly.

Leo raised his eyebrow and said.

"I take it you got busted?"

"Oh yea."

Leo turned back around after rolling his eyes at him and went back to his math home work. Raphael went back to his bed to finish his work as well.

Time passed and a knock came to the door.

Leo was now working on Civics home work and said.

"Come in."

Yoshi came in the room and said.

"Dinner's ready, but first Raphael, Donatello would like a word with you, so we will see you shortly at the table."

"Yes sir."

Raphael went to his brother's room and knocked on the doorframe.

Donnie looked up from his bed and saw his brother there. With a scowl on his face he said.

"You broke your promise."

Raph looked down at the floor and said softly.

"I know Don, I am so sorry. But why did you take off like that?"

Donatello stood up and said quickly.

"Dont change the subject. And besides this isn't about me taking the bus Raph and you know it! How could you! You know that it bothers me and Mikey when you fight!"

Raph tried to keep his temper at bay and said.

"Now you hold on just a minute, that was the first time in years that Leo and I have faught in front of you and you know it. So don't start that crap! Besides Leo and dad are right, they have to be. If our biological father was paralized in the crash then how could the man we saw today be him?"

Donnie pointed a finger at him and said.

"You were the one who started it. You got up and left the room."

"And you were the one who showed me the picture."

From downstairs Raphael could hear his father yell up.

"Raphael! Donatello! Unless you want to have no dinner tonight I suggest you hurry up!"

Raph scowled at his brother and said.

"We will talk more about this later."

Donnie looked frustraited and shook his head and stood up.

"Fine with me Raph."

Donatello stalked past his older brother who reached out and took his arm in a firm grip.

"Donnie, you know I love you right? That I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you?"

Donatello had stopped when Raphael grabbed him, looking into his brother's green eyes he sighed and said.

"I know you do Raph, I love you too. But there are times you make me so mad."

Raph hugged him firmly after letting his arm go and said.

"I'm sorry Don, I didnt mean to hurt you. Please don't stay mad at me."

Wiggling free from his brother's hold he said.

"Your forgiven."

Yoshi called to them again with a warning of there would not be a third time and they raced down the stairs. Once there they saw that their family was nearly done with dinner.

Yoshi cleared his throat and said.

"Since you two are late, you are in charge of cleaning up tonight."

Both boys looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Hai dad."

The two brothers sat down and ate their dinner in silence.

Yoshi only hoped that he had been right and that the man at the school was not the man that fathered his two sons...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WARNING: CHILD ABUSE SCENES. This is where things start to heat up for Don and Raph. Its nothing too graphic but its enough to maybe make some one uncomfortable.**

**I will put warnings up like this when it contains this stuff I promise.**

* * *

It had been weeks since the stunt with the bus and the two youngest going down town by them selves, the next semester of school had started. Donatello had gym class first thing in the morning, Raphael a little later along with Leonardo.

The way Matt stared at Donatello made him uneasy, there was something he just didn't like about this teacher.

One day Matt announced they were going to play dodge ball, normally they use the Nerf balls, but today they were using the basketballs, and volleyballs instead. **(Had a coach in my school that used this for dodge ball.)**

Donatello gulped when he saw that Matt split every one up, the smaller boys on the left side of the gym and the bigger boys on the right. What was really unfair was how many were on the teams. Donatello's team consisted of four, while the other side had 9.

Donatello jumped when the first ball came sailing at him, he did a split in the air and came back down in a crouch just as another ball came at him, he rolled off to the side and then flipped onto his feet. His martial arts training was coming in handy in this situation. At one point he managed to catch the ball getting the bigger boy out.

He tried to get the other boys out of the way or tried to give them the confidence to catch the ball a couple of them did.

As the game continued Donatello got all but two of the boys out.

Soon only he remained from his team, the boy he was up against was on Raphael's basketball team. His name was Jeremy, he was far from a bully and in some cases a friend to Donnie. He had been gentile with throwing the ball, he didn't want Raphael to come and find him if he got hurt.

Matt stood to the side and said.

"Jeremy, don't be afraid. Its just you and him now."

Jeremy looked over at Donnie and then to Matt.

"But Couch I don't wanna hurt em. His brother will have my head if he gets hurt."

Matt scoffed and said.

"Oh quit being a wuss and just do it, get him out. Besides you throw like a girl. Let me show you how to throw the ball, he is a fast little kid but not fast enough."

Donatello gulped as Matt took the ball.

Donnie got ready, seeing the angle the ball was held he got ready to dodge to the left. But at the last second the ball came sailing from the left. Donatello tried to dodge back to the right but didn't get out of the way fast enough as the ball hit him in the chest hard knocking the wind out of him.

He laid on the floor of the gym trying to catch his lost breath.

"Now that is how you throw a ball."

Donatello could hear him say over top of the blood rushing to his ears.

The tears that threatened to come to his eyes spilled over as he held his chest, after several moments he caught his breath.

Getting up off the gym floor he stood up on shaky knees, Matt was standing before him and said.

"Donatello, you are going to have to toughen up if your going to be in my gym."

Turning to the class who gathered around he said.

"OK, now I want all of you to splint up into two teams try to make them as even as possible and we will play dodge ball one more time before the bell rings."

Donatello tried to hold in a groan as he followed Jeremy to his side.

"Sorry man... are you alright? Do I need to get Raph or Leo?"

Donnie shook his head and said.

"No, I will be fine."

That hit took quite a bit out of him, he was sure his ribs were bruised after the hit, which made running impossible. But he dealt with it and went on.

Jeremy protected him as long as he could, but as soon as some one was out on the other team Matt took his place.

Gulping Jeremy got ready to defend again, only he watched more closely at what direction the ball was going.

Donatello and Jeremy were the last two boys standing, Jeremy saw the ball get thrown, he dodged to the right.

That was a mistake as the ball hit Donatello on the back sending the smaller boy to the ground hard on his hands and knees.

Jeremy was at his side instantly and looked up at Matt who approached.

"What the hell man! Cant you see he is just a kid?"

Matt stood over Donatello who had yet to get off the ground.

"I don't allow 'Kids' in my gym. If he is going to participate then he has to play like a big boy, and that means no more defending his hits. He doesn't get special treatment just because he is the youngest in this class."

Donatello could feel his breakfast coming back up as he held his hand on his back, he knew after this he was going to have marks on him. He just hoped that no one at home notices.

Later that evening the Homato brothers arrived home, they were all happy since none of them had home work to do. And it was a Friday, so that meant free time till dinner.

Raphael looked at his brothers and said.

"How about we play football?"

Leo smiled and said.

"Sure, me and Donnie, verses you and Mikey."

Raph playfully argued.

"No how about you and me against those two?"

What had happened that morning came into Donatello's mind and he said a little too quickly.

"NO! I like Leo's idea."

Raph looked down at his brother and said.

"What has gotten into you?"

Donatello told him.

"Nothing... I just want to play Leo and me against you two."

Raph sighed and said.

"OK fine, but we play shirts and skins... that means you two take your shirts off."

Donatello felt his face grow pale, he had seen the massive bruises on his chest and back from the ball hitting him. He knew his brothers would ask about them and he said.

"N-n-no I would rather keep my shirt on."

Not wanting to continue this argument Raph just said.

"Fine what ever, Mikey that means you and I are skins.

Donnie tried his best to not get tackled, when ever he had the ball that is, they played until they saw their father pull up in the drive. Donnie was distracted enough he didn't see Raph in time and got tackled to the ground.

He couldn't help it he yelled out in pain.

Raph jumped up as though he were on fire.

"Donnie? What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

Yoshi came up to the two and said.

"Raphael, you know better, he is smaller then you."

Mikey piped up.

"Yea but he's a trained ninja too! So why did he get hurt that easily?"

Leonardo helped Donnie up and said.

"Yea Raph, be more careful."

Donnie came to his brother's defense.

"Don't be mad at him, it was my fault. We played dodge ball in school this morning... I just landed on my arm wrong and it hurt."

He showed every one the bruise, it wasn't the big one that caused the most pain but every one bought it.

Yoshi frowned and said.

"How do you get hurt using a Nerf ball?"

Donatello looked down at the ground and knew he couldn't lie.

"Because we didn't use softer balls."

Raph frowned and said.

"We played dodge ball too, but we had the Nerf balls? What balls did you use?"

Donatello tried to end the conversation as well as their fears.

"I just tripped over my shoe lace I didn't know had come undone... I fell on the floor and hit my arm."

Yoshi looked at his sons arm and said.

"You do bruise easily, just be more careful next time my son."

Donnie looked down and said.

"Yes sir."

Donatello followed behind his brothers and father as they walked inside the house, before he could enter Raphael stopped him.

"I know you lied Don, what is going on?"

Donatello looked up at his brother and said.

"Nothing Raph, I am fine, please, can we just go inside. There's a documentary coming on at 6:30 that I wanna watch."

Raphael looked down uncertainly at his little brother, he really didn't believe him for a minute, but let him pass. He would question him more later.

The four brothers the next day went out to take a long walk, Raphael noticed that his little brother was walking stiffly as they went up the street.

"Everything still OK Don?"

Leonardo looked over and noticed that Donnie was wearing a jacket, he didn't get sick much anymore in cool weather and it was actually pretty nice outside.

"Don, why are you wearing a coat? Your gonna get too hot?"

Donnie looked over at his brothers and told them.

"So I am wearing a jacket, what's with the third degree?"

Michelangelo didn't say a word as he walked beside his brothers, what he had seen last night was bad enough. He knew that something would happen if his two eldest brothers found out what he had seen...

_The night before..._

_After dinner, Donatello went to take a shower like he always did before bed. Forgetting to lock the bathroom door he got into the shower and let the hot water run over his aching body. He looked down at his chest and saw the dark deep bruise that covered it. _

_He didn't hear the door open or close, so after he got done he got his towel and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. He came face to face with Michelangelo, the 11 year old stared at his brother's chest... _

_Michelangelo asked him._

"_What happened?" _

_Donatello put a hand over his little brothers mouth and said._

"_You had better not tell any one. If Raph or Leo find out they will tell dad! I nearly got sent away once because of social services I don't want it to happen again! I just wasn't fast enough in gym. I will learn come Monday, so you button it or I will never fix your bike, CD player or any thing else you break. Got it?" _

_Michelangelo nodded his head, satisfied with the answer Donatello went back into the shower and closed the curtain. Slipping on his underwear he stepped back out and finished dressing, he could feel Michelangelo staring at him._

"_Dude, there's one on your back too?" _

_Donatello was now dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants._

"_Yes, its like I said, I just wasn't fast enough. So just shut up." _

_Mikey frowned and asked._

"_Did the teacher do that to you?" _

_Donatello looked down then back up to his little brother._

"_No, it was a student, we were playing dodge ball Mikey, with hard balls not soft ones. I will be fine, just some one didn't watch how hard they through it." _

_Donatello didn't want to worry his little brother but he also hated to lie._

_Mikey stared at him for the longest time, but then turned and walked to the door. _

_Donatello frowned as he followed and said._

"_Remember Mike, not one word." _

Mikey knew he could not say anything, and not just for the sake of the things he broke, for his brothers sake too. He didn't want to loose him.

Leonardo noticed how quiet Michelangelo seemed to be acting and said.

"Mike? Are you OK? You are usually trying to race us?"

Donatello through him a warning look before Michelangelo caught on and said.

"No, I just didn't sleep very good last night. I guess I am just a little tired."

Leo frowned and then said.

"Nightmares again?"

Mikey nodded and they kept on walking, some point down the road Raphael said.

"Lets have a race to the park? I feel like running."

Leonardo looked down at the two youngest and said.

"Think the two of you can keep up?"

Donatello smiled and said.

"You bet."

The four brothers took off up the street, once they made it to the park Raphael noticed his little brother was breathing hard and his face was red.

"told ya you would get too hot in that jacket, take it of you ding dong."

Donnie didn't argue and took his jacket off and tied it around his waist.

They all played on the equipment for the longest time, eventually Donatello forgot all about the bruises he had and was playing on the monkey bars. He hung upside down and had his hair flying in the breeze. He noticed that Raphael and Leonardo stopped their game of roughhousing when they both looked over at him in shock.

Donnie immediately looked down at his shirt that had slipped out of the jacket and his chest was showing. He tried to cover his chest but it was too late his brothers were walking over to him rather quickly.

He flipped off the bar and landed on his feet as his brothers walked up to him, both looked angry.

Raphael spoke first.

"What the hell happened to your chest? No wonder you didn't want to play the skins yesterday! What kind of dodge ball hit you? And who threw it?"

Donatello started to speak when they all heard the leaves crunch beneath some ones feet. They turned and saw Matt walking their way.

"Hi boys, enjoying this nice weather?"

Leonardo now had seen the picture and could see the huge resemblance now, he tensed up and said.

"Oh hi coach. Yea we just decided to come to the park today."

Raphael and Michelangelo instinctively stood near Donatello as Leonardo spoke.

Matt looked over at Donatello and just smirked at him, then just said.

"So who is the squirt? I knew there were three of you?"

Leonardo once again spoke.

"He's Michelangelo, the youngest of us all. He is only 11."

Matt walked past Leonardo and looked down at Donatello.

"SO that would make you? What 14 to be in eighth grade?"

Donatello gulped and then said.

"No, I am 12. I skipped a couple grades."

Matt was silent before saying.

"Huh, I didn't think they allowed 12 year olds in an eighth grade gym class?"

Raphael frowned and said.

"He is in my Science class. And that's in ninth grade."

Matt looked over to the red haired boy and said.

"Really? Well are we not the little smart guy."

Mikey piped up next.

"He is smart, he can do large numbers in his head! He is in Leo's math class."

Matt turned back around, he noticed how Leonardo stood protectively by his brothers, he could also see the recognition and mistrust in the boys eyes.

Matt looked back to Donatello and said.

"Well, then, I bet homework gets done pretty quickly then doesn't it?"

Leonardo could feel the tension on Raphael and he knew that some one needed to leave quickly.

"Well we probably better head back. Come on guys."

They all turned to leave, Matt told them as they walked away.

"We are playing flag football on Monday Donatello. Be ready for it."

He really hoped he didn't just cover up flag for tag football, he jogged to keep up with his brothers.

Once they were far enough from the park Leonardo asked his little brother.

"So how exactly did you get that bruise Donatello?"

Donnie looked down and said.

"I just wasn't fast enough OK, it wont happen again."

Mikey mumbled under his breath.

"Oh but it did..."

He was cut off by Donatello elbowing him in the ribs.

Raphael frowned and said.

"What was that Mikey?"

Michelangelo looked up at his older brother and told him.

"Nothing... I didn't say anything."

Leonardo frowned deeply and said to both his youngest brothers.

"One or both of you are lying, maybe father should have a talk with you two?"

Donatello swallowed the growing lump in his throat and said.

"A basketball hit me in the back guys OK, I am fine."

Raphael crossed his arms and said.

"And what hit you in the chest?"

Donatello looked down and said.

"A volleyball."

Leonardo scowled and said.

"Were they inflated or deflated?"

Donatello didn't like the attention he was getting and said.

"Inflated, come on guys, just give it a rest. I am fine, nothing's broke."

Raphael frowned even deeper and said.

"Yea, yet... why do I get this feeling that it wasn't a student that hit you? I know the kids in your class, you would have gotten them all out because they cant keep up with you. So that only leaves one person."

Leonardo saw where his brother was going with this.

"Raph, come on, are you saying that a teacher hit our brother?"

Raph rounded on their oldest brother and said.

"Look at the evedance Leo, those boys that are in Donnie's class are also members of our dojo. They are all in Mikey's group. Donnie's a black belt fro crying out loud. Way faster then a bunch of intermediate ninjas. No offense Mikey."

Mikey frowned and crossed his arms too.

"Some taken..."

Donatello felt slight fear and said.

"Are you going to tell dad?"

Leonardo looked down at Donatello and walked close to him and said seriously.

"Only if you lie to me again, if you answer my question truthfully then no, I wont tell him. Who hit you with the ball?"

Donatello looked down at the ground and pushed a rock with his toe.

Leonardo took Donnie by the shoulders and asked him again.

"Who hit you Donatello Homato?"

Speaking with a little too much venom in his voice Leonardo shook him slightly.

Donatello could feel the anger dripping off his oldest brother, finding his voice he said softly and with tears running down his face.

"Coach..."

Raphael looked over at his older brother in shock then had an angry scowl come across his face.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell? The man doesn't know his own freakin strength."

Leonardo sighed and let go of Donatello, looking over at Raph he said.

"What should we do?"

Raphael looked up at the cloudy sky and then said.

"If anything happens on Monday we will then will intervene."

Donatello swallowed hard as he followed his brothers up the road and headed for the house, he was happy that they were not going to tell their father though.

_Matt watched the boys walk home, toying with Donatello was going to be fun... especially when he wasn't the real target. He was a pawn... his real target was Raphael._


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning Raphael watched how nervous his little brother seemed to be, he remembered that look. Only on an older face.

Donatello was eating cereal at the table when Raphael came up behind him and said.

"It will be ok little brother. I wont let anything happen to you."

Donatello looked up at his brother and said.

"Thanks, but I am scared, I am so used to running laps and just excersizing, once in a while we play games but nothing physical or anything that can hurt you."

Raphael sat down in the chair next to his little brother and told him gently but sereously.

"It would be a shame though."

Donnie looked over at his brother who was giving him a sly look.

"What?"

Raph half smiled and said.

"If some one was to, oh I don't know... throw a rough football directly at he coach... ya know... accidently on perpos..."

Donatello caught on and said half heartedly.

"Sounds like my brother wants me to get revenge..."

Raph raised and lowered his hands on the table and said half heartedly.

"That is why your the genious of this family..."

Donnie looked down at his bowl and said.

"But I am not a fighter like you."

Raph gave him a wink and said.

"Just throw the ball like Mikey does... and you will be just fine..."

Frowning Donnie asked.

"You mean throw it with out thinking of the direction its going in?"

Raph nodded his head and said.

"That is what a rough ball is smart ass."

Donnie looked over at him and asked.

"Are you guys gonna tell dad?"

"Only if you get hurt again. Well its time to go little brother, dad is taking Leo to school so we have to ride the bus."

Frowning Donnie asked.

"Why?"

Raph rolled his eyes.

"Because he has a doctors appointemt. He has to go get a check up, you know how he hasnt been felling his self here lately. So dad knows he wont drive him self so he is taking him, hence as to why neither of them are here."

Donnie nodded in understanding and said.

"I see."

Raph stood up and took his brothers bowl to the kitchen sink.

"Come on before we are late and have to walk to school."

Raphael yelled up the stairs.

"Mikey! Get down here on the double! NOW! Stop reading that damn comic book!"

They could hear foot steps running down the stairs as Mikey came flying down with his back pack in hand.

"Sorry guys!"

Three brothers left the house and walked up the block to the bus stop, Raphael thought about what he and Leonardo had planed for today.

Since Mr. Donatello wished to lie to them, Raphael had lied back...

Once at the school Raphael told his younger brother.

"I will see you later. I gotta go meet some one in the library."

Donnie shrugged and said.

"Ok, see ya later Raph."

Donatello waited for the first bell to ring, he dredded going into gym, this was only the third time he has had Matt as his teacher but he was getting sick of being targeted for some reason.

_Meanwhile in the library two brothers were plotting..._

"Leonardo are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Raphael was sitting across his brother at a table in the library talking softly, they were planing on keeping an eye on Donnie during gym class that morning.

Leonardo sighed and said.

"Raph, it is going to be ok. We can do this, just focus on the mission ok?"

Raph sighed and leaned back.

"What if we get caught?"

"We wont, don't worry. Now come on, the bell is gonna ring any minute."

Leonardo lead the way to the back side of the gym where they could hide by the basketball stand.

They waited for the bell to ring, they were so happy that their father was out of town for a couple of days. He would never find out about them skipping class, Don had been so busy being worried about Monday he had spaced out when their father said he was going out of town.

They looked around the bleachers and saw their brother come into the room, Leo squinted and whispered to Raph.

"Who's that kid he is talkin to?"

"That's Jeremy, he is on our basketball team."

Leo nodded and said to him in observation.

"It looks like he is asking Don about his back chest."

Raph looked up from where he was squatted below his brother.

"I knew the little twerp lied to us."

Suddenly Coach's voice could be heard across the gym.

"Ok boys huddle up, today we are going to play football. Since we have an un even number of players I will play too."

Raphael and Leonardo didn't miss how Donatello stiffened up at the sound of this, the look Jeremy gave him was a give away that something bad was going to happen.

Leo climbed up on top of the bleachers and hid among the rows while Raph took up position in the weight section.

As Matt told the boys the rules he kept looking at Donatello, and from what the two oldest brothers could see Donatello was on the oposite team as coach.

As the game began they didnt miss when coach threw the ball at Donatello who caught it against his chest and flinched in pain.

Leo had to keep his eye on Raph so he didn't blow their cover.

Donatello looked as though he was thinking about something then threw the ball, Leo watched in horror as the ball went sailing in a fly sort of way, directly at the coach's face.

He flinched when Matt didnt block it in time and it hit him square in the face.

Raphael was ready for anything when Matt walked over to Donatello and shouted at him.

"What the hell was that! Who taught you how to throw a ball? If you ever do that again I will make sure we play dodge ball again and this time you will be on a team of two and I will be the one throwing the ball! Since your little sisy buddy here wants to protect your little ass then he will be on your team! Do I make my self clear?"

Donatello had his head bowed as he said.

"Yes Coach."

Matt frowned deeper as he said.

"Yes what?"

Donatello only ever said it when he had deep respect for an adult.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir."

The other boys just stood by while the youngest on their team was getting bullied by the teacher.

"Say it like you mean it Donatello!"

"Yes sir."

Donatello shouted as loud as he could.

A sinsister smile went across the mans face as he said.

"Good, now this time you will be the quarter back."

Donatello swollowed hard, he knew the other boys were going to tackle him for sure. It was one thing for his brothers to tackle him, they were gentle to a point...

As he took point once he had the ball he ran, he saw the other boys running after him, but Matt was faster then them and took him down in one step.

Donatello wasnt sure what hurt more, the initial fall or the fact he had a 290 pound man fall on top of his 90 pound frame.

He cried out as they landed on the hard wood floor, he felt his arm crunch under the weight, his left arm went numb as Matt got off of him.

Raphael was seeing red, he ignored Leonardo who kept telling him to be still.

Walking streight up to Matt he said heatedly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! TACKLING SOME ONE WHO IS TWO HUNDERED POUNDS SMALLER THEN YOU! YOU SHOULD BE FIRED! IF HIS ARM IS BROKE THEN YOU BETTER BE DAMN SURE YOUR PAYING FOR THE HOSPITAL BILL!"

Raphael went straight to his brother and checked on him, softening his voice he said.

"Are you ok?"

Matt recovered from the 15 year old going off on him and said.

"Raphael, aren't you supposed to be in class? And you are out of line speaking to a teacher in such a mannor. You will get 10 extra laps around the gym when your class comes around. Now before I turn you in to the principal you had better get to your class. And don't be surprised if they don't forgive you for being late."

Raphael looked up at the coach and held his fists at his sides.

The two stared each other down for the longest time.

Donatello grabed his brother's arm with his good one and said pleadingly.

"Raph, please... just go to class."

Raphael looked down at his brother and said before he left.

"That arm had better not be broken, that is all I gotta say about that."

Donatello tried to move his fingers, there was some pain but it didnt feel broken.

Matt took Donatello's arm and felt it up and down.

"Just sprained, it aint broke, suck it up boy, this is the big boy class. Your older brother wont always be there to pick you up!"

He got the classes attention back and said.

"So now that, that is over, lets continue the game. Oh and Donatello, your still the quarter back."

This time Matt didnt play, he stood off to the side, the other boys let him score goals and if they tackled him they were careful of his hurt arm. Class continued with out any further problems.

That afternoon when the four brothers met up in the parking lot, Raphael had calmed down considerably by the end of the day.

It was evedent though he was worried about Donnie's arm as he said.

"How's the arm?"

Donnie rotated it and said.

"Very sore but not broke, it should be fine as long as I take a hot bath when we get home and soak it."

Leonardo leaned against the hood of his car and said.

"I wonder why the other kids didnt say anything? I noticed how they treated you differently after Raph blew up at Coach."

Donnie gave him a look and said.

"You were spying on me?"

Raph put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"More like being the over protective big brothers you have come to know and love, we were keeping an eye on you."

Leo pointed to Raph and said.

"You were lucky you didnt get detention for that stunt you pulled in there, you blew our cover."

Raph leaned on the opposite side of the car and said pointedly.

"I didnt see you rushing forward, and besides what if that had been Mikey? Would YOU have been able to stand by and let him get crushed?"

Leo looked down at the hood of his blue Ford Escort and then back up at Raph.

"Your right, I am sorry, but at least we know what is going on. We are witnesses..."

Mikey came running up to them and said.

"Sorry, we had an assembly our selves this afternoon, guess who is going to be substatuting our PE classes? Coach from the high school..."

Raph looked over at Leo and said.

"You feel like pulling double duty big brother?"

Leo put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration.

Mikey ran up beside him and said.

"Its ok Leo, I will be fine. He wont hurt me, I am a ninja... fast like lightening! Move like a shadow!"

He procceded to dance around the parking lot like a dancing ghost.

Leo chuckled at his little brother and then said.

"Ok lets go home."

That night Leonardo laid awake and stared at his celing, there was no way he could protect two brothers at once.

He looked over the edge of the bed and saw Raph was laying awake too.

Raph saw him and said.

"Cant sleep either huh?"

Leo shook his head and told him.

"No... i'm worried about what will happen to our brothers... I am beginning to think dad was wrong... I think Matt is your father... he seems ruthless like the man you described that hurt Donnie as a baby. Only now he has found another way to get to him. And Donnie can fight back to some what."

Raph looked his brother in the eye even though it was dark he said.

"Leo, Don has way too much respect for adults to fight back... he always has... that is why when we spar in the dojo dad never pares up with him... because he wont fight other wise."

Leonardo knew that was true and said.

"We cant keep skipping class like we did today. I wonder if there is a way dad could put you in the early morning class for Gym?"

Raphael looked up at him and then said.

"Dad should be back in the morning, I will talk to him then."

The two brothers were silent then Raph said.

"What will we do about Mikey?"

Leo was silent for a long time before he said softly.

"I don't think there is anything we CAN DO Raph... he is still in grade school. And its a block away. He has PE at a time where we are in class. We just have to pray he is strong enough to handle him self."

Raphael nodded and then said.

"Sorry for nearly starting a fight with you in the parking lot. I was just really worked up over what happened this morning."

Leonardo nodded and said.

"I know... hey how is Donnie's arm?"

Raph shook his head.

"That boy has bones of steel. He just has a bad sprain, and that's it. And more bruises up and down his arm from the fall. I swear its like he went through the ringer."

Leonardo tried to think of a way to tell their father about what was going on but Raph pulled him from his thoughts.

"Leo, should... should we tell dad? I mean this has only happened to him twice, but I don't want him hurt. Where my anger came from this morning came from me not being able to defend him when we were babies. I was too little then, but I sure as hell aint so little any more."

Leonardo thought about that for a moment before saying.

"Dad may not believe us. I mean Matt is a teacher, not a respected one at least since he is new. But still dad would just think we are trying to over react."

Raphael sighed and said.

"I wonder if we could get some kind of proof? Even if its proof that he is my real dad? I don't wanna have anything to do with him. I have basketball practice after school tomorrow, he hasnt tried anything with me yet. But it may come from the fact I am older."

Leo shrugged and said.

"He may never try anything, but lets see how this plays out. Donnie is so small, I know he is getting ready to hit a growth spert and when he does he will get pretty tall."

Raphael snorted and said.

"Yea and then maybe he can defend him self better then he can right now, you can lead a horse to water but cha can't make em drink."

A knock on the door intereupted their discussion, Leonardo called out.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Donatello came in.

Raphael sat up straight and said.

"What's up Don? Are you ok?"

Donatello took the chair at the desk and sat down.

"Raph... I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

Leonardo looked at his younger sibling and said.

"Don, you have to, it will be alright. I signed up to be a TA today, and I perposly signed up and told them I wanted the first Gym class of a morning. They agreed, so I will be there with you. It will be ok and get better."

Donatello sighed and said.

"It wont help, he will keep doing this..."

Leonardo squatted down so he could make eye contact with Donnie.

"Listen to me, I. Will. Be. There. And besides being a TA gives me the ability to send the teacher to the office if they are out of line."

A small smile played on Donatello's lips at the sound of that.

"So what game are we playing tomorrow big brother?"

Leo gave him a sly smile and said.

"Your best sport. Baseball."

Raphael felt his eyes grow wide, he had seen what his brother could do with a BO staff, he knew the boy could hit a rock to the far side of the block if he hit it hard enough. And that was with just a mear stick.

"Lemme guess, Don's gonna play batter?"

Leonardo smiled over at his brother and said.

"Yes, if his aim is just right, Matt will be out for a week if not longer."

Donatello swollowed hard and said.

"I don't wanna hurt any one on perpos Leo."

Raph knelt down next to Leo and said.

"Bro, everything he has done to you, he has made look like an accident. I saw it yesterday, that was no accident, the other kids in your class were treating you differently after that tackle you took. So now think of this as fighting back. Don your smart, and your strong, but when it comes to confidence you suck. It will be ok little brother. We will get him back."

Donnie looked up at the darkened celing and said soflty.

"What if he takes it out on you during your practice tomorrow?"

Raphael just gave him a smile and said.

"He already punished me today by making me run laps, but bro, what he thought was punishment turned out to be fun. Cause he didnt realize I have stamina, and lots of it too. So I didn't wear down as fast as he thought I was going too."

Donnie smiled at him and said.

"Ok, I just hope that this all ends soon."

Leonardo told him.

"I hope so too little brother. I don't like seeing any one get bullied, heck you get enough of it in our Science class, you don't need it in Gym."

Donnie stood up after his brothers did and said worriedly.

"I am worried about Mikey? He is smaller then me? What about him? I don't want him getting hurt because of me? His PE class is directly following mine, then its Raph's Gym class. I don't wanna see him hurt."

Raph thought about what class he had during second period, study hall...

Raph smiled slyly and said.

"You leave that to me little brother, no one is hurting either of you on my watch."

Leo frowned and said.

"Study hall is where you get tutoring? How are you gonna get out of it?"

Looking over at Leo he just said.

"Oh I think I can convince the teacher to let me go for one day. Its OK Leo no one is gonna hurt our baby brother when neither of us are around."

Leo shook his head but didn't object.

"We better get back to bed guys."

That night Leonardo didn't get much rest at all, he was worried about his three younger siblings, he didn't want any of them to get hurt, but he didn't want Raph in trouble for skipping out on study hall either. He had to think of a better way to keep an eye on Mikey...

* * *

**A/N: I had a teacher back when I was in high school that bullied me, and my parents did believe me. That is where Yoshi comes in on not believing his sons about what is going on. He thinks they are over reacting.**

**The next chapter will have you getting mixed feelings, its funny but at the same time serious. **

**And our Donnie gets his own sweet revenge on Matt... I can just see the reviews for chapter 11 and I don't have it posted yet... I might tonight depending on the number of reviews for this chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews so far. You have all made me feel so good. If you wan't another good story of mine to read that has Yoshi in it go read After the Blaze. Its not like this one but it is still good no less.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning all four Homato brothers over slept, so Raphael didn't have a chance to talk to their father who arrived home around 7 am to find his sons had not woken up yet. He proceded to wake them all and gave them all a firm talking to about not getting up on time.

The four quickly hurried off to school, Leonardo checked in with the office and found he was good to go to the gym, and to his luck Matt had choosen Baseball as the sport for the day. Or in this mans case torture sport.

Matt and Leonardo stood beside each other and Matt told him.

"Son, you and I will be team captains, since you know these boys best I will let you go first."

Leonardo looked up at him and said.

"Ok sounds good."

Leonardo stood several feet away looking at the crowed he said a few names before Matt choose some as well.

Leonardo was happy he had not choosen his brother yet, so the next name he said had Matt's eye brows go up.

"Donatello Homato."

Donnie's eyes lit up and he tried to hold in his excitement at being choosen to be on his brother's team.

Once all the boys were in their respective places Leonardo lead his team out to the makeshift diamond.

He put Donatello on second base while he was pitcher. To Leonardo's surprise Matt was first up to bat.

Leo smiled evily inward as he wound up and threw the ball as hard as his right arm would allow a loud crack could be heard as Matt hit the ball. Sailing directly at Donatello, Leonardo winced as he could do nothing for the fly ball headed for his little brother.

But what took him by surprise was when Donatello got in front of it and caught it with his bare hand.

Matt watched in horror as the small boy caught his fast fly ball.

He growled in anger as he realized he was out.

Going to sit down he watched as his team got no runs and three outs.

He smiled wickedly when Donatello was first up to bat, but he had no idea of the power the boy had when he was in his element.

Donatello held the bat firmly in his grip and set it against his shoulder and waited for the pitch, he saw that it was Matt who was playing pitcher.

Leonardo knew that Matt could try and throw the ball to the left and it would hit his brother, but he prayed that Donatello would see it coming in time.

The pitch came and like Leonardo feared it came sailing to Donatello's left.

Donnie knew he couldn't hit it from where it was coming so he prepared for the hit that never came, he opened his eyes to see his older brother standing there with the ball in hand.

Leonardo threw it back and said.

"Throw this ball at my batter again, and you and I will have some words."

He threw it back, and on perpos hit him in the chest with the ball.

The hit knocked the wind out of him slightly but he just scowled at Leonardo and wound up again.

Leonardo stepped out of the way as the pitch came, this time a loud crack rang through out the gym as the ball sailed directly at Matt.

Both brothers watched as the ball connected with Matt's abdomen, knocking the very large man to the ground.

Donatello stood there, bat in hand and jaw on the ground as well.

Leonardo looked over at his brother with his arms crossed and said through a chuckle.

"Now that is what I call sweet revenge."

Donatello looked over at his older brother as the boys behind him laughed and patted him on the back.

Jeremy laughed and told him softly.

"Now he knows how you felt."

Donnie looked over at the large man who was groaning on the ground, after several moments Matt stood up.

Leonardo watched from a distance with his arms still crossed as Matt stalked up to Donatello and said as he towered over the boy.

"What the hell was that! Who taught you how to hit a ball! You don't aim it at the pitcher boy! 30 laps! Now! And if I see you slow down you wont even know the meaning of the word pain!"

Leonardo stepped in just as Donatello stepped away to begin his laps.

"Now you hold on just one damn minute! I heard about what you did to Raphael, forcing him to run laps for standing up for our little brother. Besides that, it was an accident! You sure as shit didn't give two flips for tackling him as hard as you did! Or for hitting him so hard he now has bruised ribs! Now your luckly I don't turn your ass in! Donatello! Stop! You will not make my brother run 30 laps! That is an impossible number to complete with only 15 minutes left of class! You ever threaten my brother with bodily harm again I will make sure the principal knows about what you have done so far!"

Donnie had started to run his laps when his brother shouted at him to stop, the entire class listened to Leonardo's rant to the Coach.

Matt towered over Leonardo trying to intimidate the boy with his size, but it wasnt working, Leonardo was too strong willed to back down.

They continued their staring match for some time before Matt huffed and walked off to his office.

All the boys cheered as Leonardo let out a long breath he didnt know he was holding, Donatlello wrapped his arms aorund his oldest brother and said.

"Thanks Leo."

Leonardo knew he could be in trouble for speaking out of line but if no one would stand up for his little brother then he would.

The principal came in moments later and said.

"Leonardo, Donatello, come with me."

The two brothers looked at each other then followed the principal out of the gym.

Donatello sat next to his oldest brother as they waited out side the office. Raphael passed by on his way to check up on Mikey. He saw his brothers and asked.

"What happened?"

Leo looked up at his brother and said.

"Well, Matt didn't too much like getting hit with a ball in the chest, and really didn't like being talked back to. So now we are sitting here waiting for dad to show up. I got detention but Donnie got suspended for two days. I am going to explain everything to dad when he gets here. That is why I am still here and not in class."

Raphael looked down at Donnie and asked.

"You OK?"

Donnie looked up at his brother and said.

"Yea, Leo stopped a fast curve ball from hitting me. He tried to do it again with a fast ball but I hit it... maybe a little too hard. He went down like a sack of potatoes. It was great."

He smiled up at his brother, then that smile faded as he saw the angry face of their father walk in the door.

Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder and said reassuringly.

"Let me handle this OK."

Donnie nodded as Leonardo stood up and meet their father half way.

"Dad let me explain."

Yoshi put his hands on his hips and stared his eldest son in the eyes and said.

"Yes please explain to me why you mouthed off to a teacher? And why Donatello hit the same teacher with a bat!"

Raphael moved in to say something but Leonardo beat him to the punch.

"It wasn't a bat dad, Coach threw a curve ball and Donnie hit it. It went out of control and hit Coach in the chest. Donnie didn't mean for it to happen it was an accident."

Yoshi looked angrily over at his second youngest then back to his oldest and said.

"Then why did he tell the principal that it was a bat?"

Raphael mumbled under his breath.

"Cause he's an idiot..."

Yoshi looked over at him before saying to Leonardo.

"SO your telling me that he lied?"

Leonardo nodded and then said.

"He tried to hit him with the baseball, Coach I mean. He threw a ball too hard towards Donnie, if I had not been there to catch it he would have gotten hurt. And besides um, Coach has hit Donnie before..."

Just then the principal came out of the office and said.

"Ah good, Mr. Homato. I am changing Leonardo's punishment, he is suspended for one day and gets detention when he gets back."

Donatello shot up like a bullet and said.

"Why? He didn't do nothing wrong!"

Mr. Carter looked down at the 12 year old and said.

"He is lucky I am letting him even come back after threatening a teacher."

Leonardo spun around at this and said.

"I never..."

His father silenced him and said.

"I think you have said enough Leonardo. Go get your things and lets go."

Leonardo gave his father an angry look before storming off to his locker, Raphael was hot on his heals.

"Leo what the hell?"

Leonardo spun around so fast that Raphael nearly ran head on into him.

"I didn't threaten him Raph."

Raphael sighed and said.

"I know, I believe you, I will try everything on my end here OK? I will clear your name and Donnie's. It will be OK."

Leo nodded and said.

"Don't bother, no one will believe you anyway they don't listen to us, you know what you better hurry up if your going to keep an eye on Mikey. Study Hall is almost over."

Leo stormed away with out a second glance at his younger brother.

After Yoshi got home with his sons he ordered them to their rooms.

Yoshi tried to think of how to approach this situation, Leonardo has never done anything like this before.

Standing up he walked up the stairs and to his eldest sons room, opening the door he saw his son laying on Raphael's bed with a magazine in hand.

From what Yoshi could tell his son was not even looking at it he was just flipping through pages.

Not even speaking to his father Leonardo continued to ignore him.

Yoshi sat down at the desk and scooted the chair closer to his son.

"Leonardo, tell me what happened? What were you trying to tell me?"

Leonardo looked over at his father then back to the magazine in hand.

"What does it matter, you wont believe me any ways."

Yoshi leaned forward and said.

"Try me."

Leonardo looked over again and saw the expression on his father's face, it was one of understanding.

He sat up a little and said.

"Coach, he hit Donnie on Friday with two inflated hard balls, that is why when Raph tackled him it hurt. Its because his chest and back are hurt. His ribs are bruised but nothing is broken. Yesterday Coach tackled Donnie... Raph defended him that time... please don't be angry with him... but Raph and I cut class to find out what was going on with Donnie."

Yoshi sat back in the chair and said with a deadpan face.

"SO your telling me that this new teacher is bullying your brother?"

_Abuse is more like it..._

Leo thought to him self and said.

"Yes."

Yoshi asked his son.

"What exactly was that fight about you and Raphael had?"

Leonardo looked down at the floor before saying.

"It was about weather or not Matt Smith looked like their natural father."

Yoshi looked at his son seriously before saying.

"Raphael and Donatello's father was a man named Greg James. Are you sure that you believe that this man could be their father with a different identity and has some how over come being paralyzed?"

Leonardo looked down and said.

"Yes father I do believe it."

"You can over come it dad..."

They both jumped when Donatello spoke from the doorway.

He had his laptop in hand and showed his father the research he had been looking at.

"Says here that you go through months sometimes years of physical therapy to regain the use of limbs after becoming paralyzed."

Leonardo spoke up next.

"He walks with a slight limp dad..."

Yoshi looked between his sons before saying.

"Boys, I am not sure..."

Donatello told his dad tearfully.

"Dad please, believe us... Raph recognizes him! I don't because I was a baby but Raph was old enough!"

_Meanwhile at school..._

Raphael was fuming mad that his older brother got into trouble because of a lie, he went to his gym class and got ready.

As he was leaving the locker room a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

He looked up into Matt's face and said.

"Let go of me."

Matt yanked the shorter boy back into the locker room and told him with pure venom in his voice.

"Listen here you little shit, you do not talk back to me, non of you three will talk back to me do I make my self clear? If not then try this one on for size: I am your youngest brothers teacher as well. The more the three of you fight back against me, the more I could do to him..."

Raphael felt him self grow pale.

"You wouldn't?"

An evil smile played across Matt's face as he said.

"Oh I could Raphael, and keep in mind, every Wednesday is dodge ball day? So think about what could happen tomorrow? Keep in mind that I could easily replace the soft balls for the harder ones... wouldn't want little Mikey to get hurt now would we?"

Raphael was seething mad and said.

"You wouldn't..."

With a sinister look he said.

"Oh but I would... you had better give THAT message to your back talking older brother."

He ruffly released Raphael's arm and sent the shorter boy to the ground.

Raphael looked up at the man but could find no words.

Matt looked down at him and told him.

"Get your ass out there, and your going to run Donatello's 30 laps that your older brother got him out of."

Raphael's mind raced as he got up off the floor and started for the door. He went into the gym and saw the other 10 guys that were in his class. He began running, he counted his laps, by the time he had reached 30 his lungs were on fire, but he was not going to show Matt that this actually wore him out.

Matt watched with great satisfaction that he could control the boy the way he could. Just like he did when he was younger...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING: Contains some child abuse, flash backs. **

* * *

That night when Raphael got home from practice, he went and took a shower and went straight to bed. He didnt speak to any of his family, he wanted to give Leo the message but he couldn't at the moment.

As he laid there he staired up at the top bunk and wondered what life would have been like if that driver had not hit the car? Would they still be alive? Where would they be now?

_He could feel his breathing picking up as the large man infront of him said menicingly._

"_You will do what your told boy! That brat needs to know his place!" _

_Raphael stood on shaky knees looking at his defencless little brother._

"_Weev Don Don alone! He jus baby!" _

_Raphael was sent flying across the room as his little three year old body hit the couch, thank god for small favors._

_He watched in horror as his father hit his little brother repeatedly._

"_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! NO!" _

_All he could do was scream, he knew his little brother was his responsibility... but now he knew he had to find a way to escape from this._

Leonardo had been sound asleep when Raphael's screams cut through his own dreams, he looked over the side of the bed and saw his younger brother thrashing around and shouting NO.

Taking his brothers arms in his he tried to calm him down, he saw his brother's tear stained face and knew this was a night terror. Something he had not suffered from in years.

"Raph, wake up! It is ok! Your safe!"

Leonardo managed to get on the bunk next to him and held his brother tightly trying to wake him up.

"Raph, come on buddy. Your safe, your safe."

After several minutes Raphael's eyes shot open and he scrambled out of Leonardo's grip.

With wild eyes he looked around before recignition kicked in and he said.

"Leo? What happened? Where is Donnie?"

Leo sat forward and said.

"He is safe Raph, he is in his bed asleep you had a night terror. Your lucky dad didnt come in here."

Raphael calmed his breathing and said.

"A night terror? I havent had one of those in years..."

Leonardo asked him.

"What triggered it Raph? Did something happen after we left?"

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Michelangelo and Donatello both wide eyed and talking at once.

"What happened?"

"Are you guys ok?"

Next Yoshi ran in and saw that all of his sons were up.

"What happened my sons? What is with the distress?"

Donatello looked up at their father and said.

"Dont know we heard shouting so we came running."

Leonardo simply said.

"Raph had a nightmare. Everything is fine dad, I will take care of it."

He nodded and left the room.

Followed by the two youngest boys.

Raphael looked over at his older brother and said.

"Did you tell dad what was going on?"

Leonardo looked down and said.

"Yea, but he still doesn't believe that Matt is your dad."

Raph leaned against Leo's chest for comfort and said.

"It was a flash back about when me and Don were little... our dad... he was hitting Don... and I was too little and weak to defend him... I was forced to watch it happen... Leo he plans on hurting Mikey if we keep resisting and fighting back. He cornered me in the locker room."

Leo ran a hand through his brothers short hair and put a cheek on his head saying.

"Its ok little brother... we will get through this some how."

Raphael looked at his brother a little and said.

"Did dad believe you about Don's bruises?"

Leo nodded and said.

"Yes, he is going down to talk to the principal tomorrow. He took pictures Raph, so that they would see what happened. I just wish those kids would step up and help too. They were witnesses."

Raphael sat with his back against the wall and said.

"I am so tempted to make Mikey stay home from school..."

Leonardo sighed and said.

"I don't know how? I mean he never gets sick... so how can we make it that he has to stay home?"

Raph told him.

"What if he ate something that he is allergic too?"

Leonardo frowned at him and said.

"Are you kidding me, that kid has an iron stomach! And he doesn't have any allergies."

Raphael was beginning to get irritated with his older brother.

"Well what do you suggest? I try again to go pay a visit to the elementary school?"

Leo could tell something was really on his brother's mind so he pushed to get the information.

"What are you getting at Raph?"

Raphael felt his face grow pale, and it felt as though there was a rock in his stomach as he only said three words.

"Dodge-ball Wednesday."

Leonardo felt like he was going to be sick, now he knew what triggered the night terror, it was the thought of some one small and some what helpless in danger.

Leonardo got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

Raphael wondered where his brother went, he suddenly felt so alone. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

Leonardo came back with Mikey moments later.

Raph frowned and said.

"Leo? What are you doing?"

Shooting his younger brother a look to hush he turned back to Mikey and said.

"Mike, at school tomorrow, we are going to play a game ok?"

Mikey looked up at his brother and said.

"Leo, I am 11, not 3, what is going on?"

Leo let out a sigh and said.

"Ok look, we need you to fake an injury tomorrow morning."

Mikey raised his eyebrow and said.

"Not only am I the worst lier I am also the worst actor of the four of us."

Leo smiled wickedly and said.

"How about walking with a marble in your sock tomorrow? Pretend that you pulled something in ninja practice or something like that."

Mikey thought about that and then said.

"What's in it for you?"

Leo sighed and said.

"Ok fine, then I guess when me, Raph and Donnie go out Friday we have to eat that large pepporonii pizza all by our selfs..."

Mikey's eyes got wide and he said quickly.

"Pizza! You mean! If I do this then you will get me a Pizza?"

Leo smiled and said.

"Yep."

Mikey jumped up and down saying.

"I will do it!"

Raph told him quickly.

"SHHH... you trying to wake dad up again! Now remember you can't tell anyone what is going on or no pizza."

Mikey smiled wide at the thought and said.

"My lips are sealed."

Leo smiled at his two brothers and said.

"Ok, you better get back to bed before you get into trouble... wouldn't want you to have trouble sitting would we?"

Mikey yelped and raced from the room.

Leo looked over at Raph and said easily.

"See problem solved, he can't play in sports if he can't walk."

Raphael smiled at him and said.

"You sly dog, that is a great idea."

A small thumping sound came from the bookshelf, Raph and Leo looked over and Leonardo said.

"Sounds like Spike wants in on the action."

Raph rolled his eyes and said.

"Or we woke him up."

He went over and flipped the light on, eluminating the room with aquarium light.

Inside a fish take was a small box turtle, it had been Raphael's pet since he was 8 years old when he found it in their yard. He got the turtle food on the shelf and put some of it in the bowl and said to him.

"It's ok Spike, Mikey will be ok."

The small reptile put its front feet on the glass as to try and stand.

"I think he wants out."

Just then the door opened and Yoshi looked in.

"Leonardo, you may not have school tomorrow but Raphael you do. Now go to bed."

Leo got off of Raphael's bed and climbed up to his Raph turned the light off and got in bed.

Yoshi shut the door leaving the two for the night.

Leo whispered down to Raph.

"You sure you can handle Mike tomorrow?"

Raphael whispered back.

"You can count on me."

Leonardo nodded and fell into a restless sleep...

Early the next morning Raphael woke up and found Leonardo's bed empty, getting up and ready for school he went to check on Mikey who was not in his room either. Don was still sleeping though.

Going down stairs he found his oldest brother and youngest in the kitchen, Mikey had a smile plastered on his face.

"Ya know if ya walk into school like that then it aint gonna be believable tat your hurt, you know that right?"

Mikey told him before putting a bite of oatmeal in his mouth.

"I know, Leo told me, so I am getting it out of my system now so later it will be believable."

Raphael shook his head and got the box of cereal of the shelf and sat down with it.

"So ya got the rock in your shoe?"

Mikey smiled wide and said.

"Yep, I put four in there, it would be extra painful."

Raph rolled his eyes as he poured milk on his breakfast.

"Don't over kill it bro."

Leo looked over at his brother and said.

"Dad saw him before he left and told him to take it easy today. If dad could be fooled then any one can. Dad even wrote him a note to get out of PE for today."

Leo and Raph gave each other knowing looks before they both looked at their youngest brother and Raph said.

"Sounds good to me, well squirt hurry up and eat so we can get going."

Mikey nodded and finished off his breakfast and left with Raphael, leaving the other two brothers in the house alone for the day.

Leonardo took Mikey and Raph's breakfast dishes to the sink and washed them out and put them up, he went down to the basement where they had their own dojo set up he went to work out until Donnie got up.

Raphael was very anxious as he watched his little brother walk into or rather limp into the school. He hoped and prayed that this plan would work.

Getting through his first class was a nightmare, he waited for the bell to ring, and when it did he bolted from the high school and ran the half block to the Elementary school to check on Mikey.

He saw Mikey enter the gym and hand the note off to Matt who looked disappointed, he pointed to a chair sitting near the wall and Mikey took the seat offered.

Raphael saw Matt drag out a box of balls and saw that they were kick balls, those would have only left red marks but if thrown hard enough would leave bruises.

Raph hid in the supply closet while the class resumed, the entire time he watched as the game and saw that Matt stood near Mikey and watched the kids play dodge ball.

After almost an hour Raphael slipped out of the closet and with the use of stealth he slipped from the gym and ran to the high school. He slipped back into his study hall class and sat in the back row. No one seemed to miss him.

Another half hour rolled by and the bell rang for the end of class, he left and made it to the gym first. Changing into shorts and a tee shirt he made his way to the gym, only, before he made it Matt came through the door before he made it all the way out.

Swallowing hard Raphael tried to ignore the teacher and slip past him.

Matt saw the other kids in the locker room and allowed Raphael to pass him, he would get his chance to confront him again.

Raphael went to the main part of the gym, there he saw Justin playing with a basketball, he walked over and said.

"Sup Justin?"

Justin looked over at Raph and said to him.

"Hey."

He was quiet while he continued to play his solo game of basketball.

Raphael just stood by and watched him.

After several minutes the bell rang for class to begin.

Justin and Raph took their positions to start working out, as Matt came out and began telling them their instructions Justin whispered to Raph.

"How's Donnie? I heard about the hit he took? Was his arm busted?"

Raph shook his head.

"No, thank god it was just sprained. Hey do you know anything about this teacher?"

Justin was the biggest gossiper in the men's locker room, if any one had dirt on any teachers it would be him.

"Heard he had a family at some point. Two boys. don't know their names though."

Raph frowned and said.

"What were their age differences?"

"Three years or so. I also heard that his wife was killed in some sort of crash. But I also heard that the crash was just some sort of cover up for something else."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"A cover up? For what?"

"That would be none of your business Raphael. Give me twenty push ups for talking out of line."

Both boys jumped when Matt spoke suddenly.

Raph looked up at him dumbfounded, Matt scowled deeper and then said.

"Do you want to make it 40 Raphael?"

Raph got in position and began the push ups, after ten Matt put his foot on his back and pushed down.

Raphael grunted at the strain it put on his arms and legs as well as back.

Justin looked over and said.

"Hey that's not fair! He was doing what you said!"

Matt looked over at him and said.

"Do you wanna be next?"

Justin shut his mouth as he continued to watch his team mate.

He had a bad feeling about this guy.

After Raphael was done he had sweat poring down his face as he stood up on shaky legs. His body wasn't fully over the stress he had put on it yesterday.

Matt walked over and told the boys.

"Well today, we are going to play dodge ball. Since these two seem to like each other they will be on the same team. These two verses the rest of you."

Raphael felt the blood drain from his face, he knew his ninja training would come in handy but he was already tired from yesterday, lack of sleep and push ups today.

Justin whispered over to Raph.

"This is what happened to Donnie Friday..."

Raph felt renewed strength as he pictured his little brother being bullied in such a way.

For the next half hour he and Justin proceeded to dodge every ball that came at them, neither one faltering.

Then Matt came on to the scene when they were down to two verses one.

He took the basketball which was totally flatted and threw it as hard as he could at the boys, aiming more for Justin.

Raphael made the split second decision he jumped in the way and took the hit full force in his side.

He was sent to the ground hard, gasping for breath he saw Matt walk up to him.

He struggled to catch his breath before his world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: yes I am evil... cliffhanger... will Raph be OK?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I decided to be nice and post this now instead of the middle of the night... I nearly cried when I realized how much people love this story. I just want to thank every one who has followed, favored and reviewed this story. its the only reason this story gets updated more often the After the Blaze does. that and i have 16 and a half chapters written... yea been a little board on my days off from work...**

* * *

Yoshi had gotten the message that there had been an accident at the school and to rush to the nurses office immediately.

When he got there he saw Raphael just coming around holding his side in pain.

Raphael sat up slowly and saw his father rush into the room.

"Raphael, what happened?"

Raph sat up and said weakly.

"Got hit in the side by a basketball..."

Yoshi raced over and raised his son's shirt up revealing a large bruise.

The principal rushed into the room along with Matt moments before Yoshi could speak.

"Raphael, are you alright? Your friend Justin came and got me."

Raphael felt panic when he saw Matt standing there.

"Get him outta here! I don't want him to see me! Leave!"

Yoshi looked over at Matt and said.

"Would you please leave the room, you are upsetting my son."

Matt scowled but did as he was asked.

The principal saw the bruise and asked.

"Who threw the ball son?"

Raph answered him weakly.

"C-c-coach..."

Yoshi felt his face burn red _so they had been telling the truth._

The nurse walked over and asked Raphael.

"Does it hurt to breath?"

Raph looked over at her with a sour expression and said sarcastically.

"I am talking ain't I?"

Yoshi frowned at the disrespect and said.

"Raphael."

The nurse smiled and said to him.

"Its OK, I have been doing this for years, and he is in pain, I am used to it. He is right though, he is talking so he should be alright. He has several bruised ribs, he has tough bones I will say that. A fully inflated ball like that would have broken ribs. You have a tough son Mr. Homato."

Yoshi smiled at her and said.

"Thank you, is he well enough to go home now?"

Raph's eyes widened and he said.

"Dad, I want to stay, please."

Yoshi tried to stay calm as he said.

"Raphael you are injured, you need to go home and rest."

There was a knock on the door and Matt came back inside.

Raphael screamed.

"GET OUT!"

The principal frowned deeply at the reaction, this was twice now the boy reacted this way.

"Raphael, did he hurt you?"

Matt through him a menacing look as well as a warning.

Raphael swallowed hard and looked over at his father and said.

"Dad, if I go home please can we get Mikey..."

Yoshi looked doubtful but he said.

"He is fine my son, he will come home on the bus like he usually does when its just him in school."

Matt fully entered the room and said.

"Mr. Homato, I can take Michelangelo home if its no trouble."

Yoshi was leery about this man, something about him didn't sit right.

"No, it is best he goes with me. Raphael we will go get him on our way home."

Raph nodded and let his father help him off the table he was on.

Yoshi passed the principal and said.

"I would like to excuse my son for the rest of the week while he recovers."

Raphael's eyes grew wide and he said.

"Dad, I will be fine, please don't baby me."

Yoshi told his son firmly.

"You will stay at home the next few days my son, that is final no more arguing."

Raphael wanted the floor to just swallow him up, he wanted to be there to protect his baby brother, but now he had to let him fend for him self.

Yoshi and Raphael stopped by the Elementary school and got Michelangelo and went home.

Leonardo had just finished vacuuming the living room when he saw his father come home early, he had gotten board and told Donnie to help him clean house.

"Hey Don, I think something happened at school..."

Donatello ran into the living room to see Raphael holding his side while he walked up the driveway with Michelangelo in toe.

"What happened?"

Leonardo looked down at the shorter boy and said.

"I am willing to bet Matt is what happened. Hey did you do that research I asked you to do?"

Donatello nodded and said.

"Yea, when Raph is settled back in we will go over it."

The brothers met the rest of their family at the door. Yoshi walked in and said to his sons.

"My you two have been busy, the house looks nice boys."

Leonardo told his father.

"Thanks dad, what happened to Raph?"

Raphael walked in next still holding his side, he walked past his older brother and went and laid down on the couch.

With a painful grunt he laid down on his back and looked over at his family.

Leonardo walked over and said softly.

"Please tell me you didn't get into a fight?"

Raph shook his head and raised his shirt.

"Matt had me out numbered big time, Justin told me it was what he had done to Don on Friday... I got hit with a Basketball, I took a hit for Justin."

Michelangelo asked his older brother.

"Justin that kid that was teasing me and Donnie in the library?"

Raph nodded and told Donnie.

"Matt was the one that through the ball... how in the hell did you not get broken ribs? I am bigger then you and got bruised up pretty bad."

Donatello swallowed hard and said to his older brother and told him.

"H-h-he hit me at a farther range... how close was he to you?"

Raphael winced in pain when Mikey hugged him and said to Donatello.

"I was at the free-throw line. Justin was closer to where Matt was standing by several feet from where I was. I ran as fast as I could. He came and saw me in the nurses office, he was the one that called dad. Mikey, please let go, your hurting me."

Michelangelo was holding his older brother and said.

"Sorry Raphie, I was so worried about you when dad said you was hurt and we had to go home."

Raph gave him a half smile and said.

"Thanks little man."

Raph reached up and ruffled Michelangelo's hair.

Yoshi came into the room and said.

"Alright boys, let your brother rest."

The three boys looked up at their father and complied by walking out of the room.

Yoshi turned to his son with some pain medicine.

"Take this Raphael, it will help you feel better."

Raphael took the offered pills and swallowed them down with water, he set the glass aside on the coffee table and laid back and rested.

After a while Michelangelo came back into the room and noticed his older brother was still awake.

"Wanna watch some TV Raph?"

Raph shrugged and said.

"Sure what ever."

Michelangelo normally would have watched cartoons, but seeing his brother was in pain he turned on wrestling. He knew it was his brother's favorite program. He settled at the foot of the couch and put his brother's legs on his lap and watched the show with him.

Raphael felt his eyes grow heavy, he was content that his brother was safe. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep.

Michelangelo saw his older brother doze off, he took the remote and switched channels since Raphael was sleeping now.

After an hour or two Michelangelo woke to the sound of crying, he looked over and Raphael was crying in his sleep.

He frowned and said.

"Raph? Raphie? Hey wake up. Raph!"

When the older boy didn't wake he ran upstairs and barged into Leonardo's room.

"Leo! Raph's having that bad nightmare again! I cant get him to snap out of it!"

Leo had been sitting at his desk when Mikey came in, he got up and raced out of the room and ran down the stairs. Their father had gone back to work after dropping Raph and Mikey off and made sure Raph would be OK.

He ran to the living room and knelt at Raphael's side.

"Raph! Hey wake up! Raph! Come on! Your safe! Your safe its OK!"

Raphael had begun swinging in his sleep, Donatello and Michelangelo had never really seen Raphael's night terrors they had only heard of them. They stood by helplessly as their eldest brother tried his hardest to wake him up.

After several tries Raphael's eyes flew open, his green eyes scanned the room before they fell on his little brothers and then saw Leonardo at his side.

"I had another one didn't I?"

Leonardo sat back on the floor beside the couch and said.

"Yea, you did. I think I know the trigger this time. Don what did you find out?"

Donatello walked over to them now that the night terror was over and sat beside Raphael on the couch and said.

"Raph, our dad went through intense physical therapy and regained the use of his legs. But he walks with a limp. He also took up a new identity and got a job as a Physical Education teacher. He has worked at several different schools."

Raph asked him.

"Did it say anything about Matt?"

Donatello looked between all of his brothers and said.

"Matt doesn't have a record, he is a widow from what I can tell... he had some sort of car crash 11 years ago that claimed his wife... he also had two sons, but nothing on them."

Raphael looked over at Leonardo and said.

"I think me and Don are his sons... I think that is why he is doing this to us..."

Leonardo asked his immediate younger brother.

"No offence Don, but if he didn't want a second child... they why does he even care to pick on Donnie?"

Mikey piped up.

"What if he is planning to get revenge on Raph for standing up to him all those years ago? Because from what you said Raphie, you defended Donnie a lot."

Raphael's head was spinning, he finally said.

"Why are there two different profiles on the guy?"

Donatello told him.

"Because one is for Greg James and the other is for Matt Smith. From what I can tell they are the same person."

Raphael sighed and said.

"SO Matt is our dear old dad?"

Donatello told him.

"In a nut shell yes, he is."

Raphael let out a breath and said.

"Damn, and he is stronger then I remember him being... must have taken steroids..."

Leonardo told him.

"Dad still wont believe us on this. Its up to us."

Donnie asked him.

"We are just kids... what are we going to be able to do? None of the adults will listen to us? What is it gonna take? Raph's already hurt pretty bad and they didn't even bat an eye. So what does that mean for us?"

Leonardo looked between his brothers and said.

"We just have to pray that it doesn't get any worse Don."

The four brothers were silent for some time before the front door opened and in came Yoshi, he noticed the boys and asked.

"How are you feeling Raphael?"

Raphael looked over at his father and said.

"Eh... so, so... my side hurts a little."

Yoshi smiled at his son, worry was evident in the elder man's eyes as he said.

"My son, I went to the health store and found some tea that should help your ribs heal faster since you were so adamant to return to school tomorrow."

Raphael perked up and asked.

"Really? I could go back tomorrow?"

Yoshi walked over to his sons and said softly.

"Maybe. It all depends on you Raphael. You will sleep down here tonight and stay put. I know your in pain but you have to remember that pain is in the mind and try to block it out."

Raphael scowled and said.

"Then you should have let me stay..."

Donatello got up off the couch and stood beside his other brothers.

Yoshi took in a deep breath and said.

"Raphael, do not argue. I will not tolerate it. Now I will go make you some tea and it should help you heal and rest."

Raphael didn't feel like putting up much of a fight as he laid back again and mumbled sorry to his father.

Yoshi left the four alone and the three surrounded him again.

Leonardo spoke first.

"I am back at school tomorrow Raph, I can keep an eye on Mikey. It will be OK."

Raph gave him a slight smile and told him.

"OK, but be careful, I am afraid that what ever you and Donnie do to fight back in the first class, I am gonna pay for it in the next one if Mikey don't first. So please watch your selves."

Leonardo and Donatello looked at each other and then Leo said to Raph.

"We will, it will be OK I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry for how long this is... I got a little carried away. It took me an entire day to write this chapter. Man can we say I have no life on my days off from work. **

**I have to slow down on updates, had a set back with chapter 17 and have to re write it. So it will be next week before I can update. Only if I am lucky I may try and post something on Sunday.**

**And for those of you following After the Blaze: it will be updated soon as well.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Raphael's ribs got bruised, he had healed and returned to school the following Monday.

Matt had left the boys alone for several weeks, just doing normal activities.

That did not stop the three eldest brothers from keeping an eye on their baby brother.

Weeks turned into months and school was letting out for the summer, the boys were greatful, even though Matt was leaving them alone now they remained nervous around him. The only good thing about the hits that Donatello took was he got faster as a ninja and more skilled, this irritated Matt to no end, he had not wanted the child to get better he wanted to break him.

The boys only had martial arts classes three days a week and were free the rest of the time.

One Saturday afternoon the four boys were taking a walk since it was nice out and their father was trying to work on papers at home and the four energetic, board boys were a bit of a distraction.

They were on their walk when Raphael noticed something up ahead, he stopped his brothers and said.

"What the hell is that?"

They were standing about a block and a half away from a dark looking old house, but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the large privacy fence, it was made of solid brick and ran the perimeter around the house with a iron gate out front between the bricks.

Leonardo told them.

"That's new? I have never seen that around this house before? Who lives here?"

They all walked over and started to walk around, letting their curiosity getting the better of them, they split up to go around. Raphael and Donatello went left and the other two went right.

Donatello stayed close to his older brother as they walked, he had hit a growth spurt like Leo thought he would and now stood as tall as Raphael's shoulder. Ruffly he stood around five foot two or so.

Raphael saw some concrete blocks sitting along the high wall so he stood up there and tried to peek in, he was still to short so he had his brother climb on his shoulders

Raphael asked him.

"What do you see?"

Donatello looked around the side of the house Raph had brought them up too, he was mainly looking at the house in general since it was so close but he saw the over grown yard with chunks of brick littering the ground, he also saw a tarp over the window near him. He couldn't really see much else.

"Not much, just some debris and a tarp over a window along with a badly over grown yard."

With out warning Donatello put his hands on the brick ledge and hoisted his body up getting his weight off of his brother who hissed at him.

"Don! What he hell are you doing?"

Donatello crawled along the edge and said.

"Investigating, I am fine Raph, there is a tarp on the window. No one can see me, besides it doesn't look like any one lives here."

Raphael jumped down from his perch while his little brother was crawling along the edge of the brick.

"Is the wall pretty thick? Is that why you can crawl like that?"

Donatello had no fear of heights so he looked down at his older brother and said.

"Yep, pretty wide, I have maybe half an inch extra space, this yard is horrible."

Donatello crawled further then he told his brother.

"The wall covers the entire perimeter. There is a turn up here where I will be in the back yard."

Just then a deep male voice shouted from some where near by.

Raphael yelled up to his brother.

"Get down! Hurry Don your busted!"

Raphael prepared him self as Donatello sat on the ledge ready to jump, but a strong hand got his belt before he could slide off.

Raphael jumped up and caught Don's foot and said.

"You aint takin my brother! Now let go!"

Donatello loosened his belt since it was cutting into his gut from the combined strength, his leg was scraping painfully on the brick. Once he got his belt off he landed on top of his brother when he fell.

Suddenly from around the corner Leonardo and Michelangelo came running.

"We heard shouting, what happened?"

Donatello stood up on shaky legs and told them.

"There is some one here, they tried to pull me over the edge of the wall but I..."

Before he could finish the sound of the iron gate being opened reached their ears.

Leonardo shouted.

"Run!"

The four brothers took off running, the only bad thing was Donatello's leg was hurting due to the tug of war he just went through. He tried though, he didn't dare look back as he ran as fast as his legs would allow.

The deep, gruff voice reached his ears.

"Get over here you little shit!"

Donatello bobbed and weaved between yards and bushes before he couldn't hear the man running after him. He found a good size tree and jumped grabbing a hold of the branch and swung him self up.

He had lost sight of his brothers long ago and knew he was on his own, using stealth he climbed higher into the tree and looked down.

The massive size man was walking around the base looking for him, what happened next made Donatello's blood run cold, the man looked up.

It was Matt...

Donatello knew he was no match for the over size man, but he was lucky he was wearing a green shirt with cameo pants that day. He didn't move as he sat among the leaves.

Matt looked up but couldn't see any one there.

Donatello let out a breath he had been holding and sighed with relief when Matt left. He was afraid that Matt would be there when he climbed down so he just stayed up there for what seemed like hours. He wondered what came of his brothers, and where they ended up...

Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo were all worried when they realized that Donatello was no longer trailing behind.

Michelangelo spoke first.

"What if that man got him?"

Raphael looked over at him and told Leo.

"We gotta go back, we have to find him, besides dad would be pissed if we came back one brother short."

Michelangelo looked up at his brothers and said.

"Should we splint up to find him?"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other worried, they couldn't send their 11 year old brother off on his own...

Leonardo shook his head and said.

"No, we stay together, we don't need to get lost and be even later getting back."

The three brothers walked back from where they just came from, they search bushes, trees and even sheds with no sign of their missing brother.

To their horror they were back at the old house with the high fence.

Raphael told them.

"Maybe Don went in another direction?"

Leonardo felt his stomach drop as he said.

"Yea but where? Raph he could be anywhere by now."

In all the years they have lived with Yoshi neither of the boys have gotten into sever trouble, this would qualify for sever trouble if they returned with out Donatello.

Raph swallowed hard and asked.

"What will dad do? Ya know if we return with out him?"

Leonardo remembered the time that he had went off exploring with Mikey alone and came back after Mikey had run off...

Shivering at the memory of his father's wrath he said.

"You really don't want to know."

Michelangelo was walking just a few feet from his brothers when he noticed something in the grass, he shouted over to his brothers.

"Raphie! Leo come look!"

The two rushed over seeing Donatello's belt laying in the grass the tip pointed off to the east.

Raphael told his little brother.

"Good work Mikey, a clue!"

Raphael picked up the belt and rolled it up putting it in his back pocket, they walked east.

After crossing a couple of streets they came to a house with a large tree with a low hanging branch.

But what caught their attention was the man standing directly below the tree.

Leonardo felt his face grow pale and he said.

"Its Matt... He must be the one that lives in that house... oh shit Donnie..."

It was rare for Leonardo to curse but when he did Raph knew they were in trouble.

Just then a car pulled up in front of the house they were standing in front of, when they saw the driver they knew they were all in a world of trouble.

Homato Yoshi had not heard from his children in more then two hours, they knew they had to check in every 45 minutes when they were outside. He had gotten his car and drove off to find them, and here he found them standing in some one else yard, only they were not complete there were only three.

Rolling down the window he watched his sons come up to him.

"Where is your brother?"

They all looked down in shame, they knew they didn't have time to find him.

Meanwhile up in the tree across the street Donatello saw the car pull up, he knew it was their father. But he also had to get past Matt, but to his luck he saw Matt look at the car and take off running.

He jumped down out of the tree and ran up to the car.

"I'm right here dad."

Yoshi looked over at his second youngest and said.

"Where have you been? Your brothers just told me you ran off separate from them? And what were you doing climbing on a brick wall of some one elses property?"

Donatello was at a loss for words as he climbed into the car next to Michelangelo.

From the look on his little brothers face, he knew they were all in deep trouble.

Yoshi was silent the drive home, as were the boys, he would catch Leonardo turning around in his seat to glare at Donatello, but other then that no words were spoken.

Raphael looked worried still, even though his little brother was safe and sound, he kept looking over at him and then back to their father.

He felt his stomach drop once they reached their home.

Yoshi got out first, he noticed the boys getting out quickly and all stood at attention in the yard.

Walking over he told his sons.

"Raphael, go to the kitchen and wait for me there, Leonardo go to my office, Michelangelo go to your room."

He looked down at Donatello and said.

"You are coming with me."

Donatello gulped and followed his father into the house.

Michelangelo went up the stairs two at a time, Leonardo walked slowly to the office, and Raphael walked even slower to the kitchen.

He paused and noticed the angry glare on his fathers face and said.

"Dad... I know your mad... but please can I explain..."

Yoshi turned to him and said.

"No you may not Raphael, you will have your turn to speak but now is not the time."

Raphael felt tears in his eyes as he locked eyes with his younger brother, they both knew they were in trouble.

Yoshi watched his second oldest go to the kitchen.

He turned back to Donatello, and took the boy by the arm and said.

"It is high time we chat."

Yoshi led his son to the living room and closed the double glass doors for privacy.

Donatello stood before his father on trembling knees, Yoshi told his son.

"Sit down."

Donatello could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up at his father from the chair.

Yoshi thought about what he was going to say and told him.

"Tell me your side of the story Donatello? Enlighten me as to why you were so far away from your brothers?"

Donatello looked up at his father and swallowed hard and said softly.

"I, was being curios and um... climbed up on the wall to see what was over there... Raph told me to get down... but I choose to stay up there... the wall was to high for him to reach me very well... but then I got caught... the home owner was big enough to reach up and grab my belt...

Raph jumped up and grabbed my ankle... but when I undid my belt I fell on Raph... that was when Leo came from the far side of the property with Mikey... when we heard the gate open Leo told us to run... my leg hurt from the tug of war so I wasn't as fast as I normally am and could keep up. So I ran in the opposite direction. I made it to that house with the big tree... I knew I had to stop before I got even more lost so I climbed it and blended in to the surroundings. I don't know how long I was up there but after what seemed like hours I saw my brothers then I saw you pull up. I jumped down and you know the rest..."

Yoshi asked him.

"Why didn't you get down before? And go find your brothers?"

Donatello looked down and said.

"Well... the home owner was chasing me and was directly under the tree... I didn't wanna get caught... then I remembered you always told us to stay put if we are lost that way you have a better chance of being found."

Yoshi knew he had to punish the boy for running off and for putting him self in direct danger, but he had to think of the appropriate punishment for him. He decided on one.

"For the next month, you are not allowed in your lab in the basement, for the next two weeks you are grounded and are restricted to your room only coming out for bathroom and meals."

Donatello looked up at his father and reminded him.

"W-w-we still have a week of school left..."

Yoshi told his son.

"Make that School, room, bathroom and meals then. Starting today after I talk to your brother. Then I will send you to your room, but for now you stay in here. While I talk to your brothers."

Yoshi walked out of the living room and shut the door behind him.

He went to his office next, he saw Leonardo sitting on the couch with his head down.

Shutting the door he said.

"Leonardo Homato, what were you thinking about letting your brothers trespass on some one elses property? You are the oldest and should know better."

Leonardo looked up at his father, his eyes filled with tears as he said.

"How bad did Donnie get punished?"

Yoshi was taken back, his son was worried about the punishment because of the previous time he and one of his younger brothers got into trouble.

"Do not worry, he is grounded to his room, nothing more."

It was obvious he had been worried about it long enough when his shoulders sagged in relief.

Yoshi cleared his throat and said.

"I asked you a question Leonardo."

Leonardo flinched at the anger in his father's voice as he said.

"I am sorry dad, I have no excuse good enough to give you. It was wrong and I knew it, and we went any way. I didn't even try to stop them."

Yoshi got his desk chair and sat across from his eldest son.

"What would you have done if the home owner had caught Donatello? You do not know who the person is? He could have badly hurt your little brother? You are lucky that he was found. He told me that he used stealth and camouflage to hide in the tree away from the person chasing him. That was part of why he didn't get a more severe punishment, he used his training wisely in this case."

He put a hand under his son's chin to make him look up into his eyes.

"You are lucky Leonardo, do you hear me, you are lucky... but you are also grounded. Like Donatello you are also grounded to your room, for two weeks only allowed to come out for school, bathroom and meals as well."

Leonardo nodded his head, taking what punishment he got and then said.

"What about Mikey? He really didn't do anything wrong except follow my lead. We were far enough from home he knew he would be in trouble for taking off from us..."

Yoshi told him.

"You have a point, Michelangelo will only be grounded for a week but not to his room, he will stay here in my office for the rest of the week while Donatello is in the room longer."

Leonardo looked down once again and said.

"What about Raph?"

Yoshi looked Leonardo in the eyes and told him.

"Do not worry about it, I am sure he will tell you about his punishment. Now go to your room."

Leonardo stood and walked out of the office and went up the stairs, Yoshi watched his son go around the corner.

Yoshi went to the kitchen to talk to Raphael, he saw the 15 year old sitting at the table fiddling with his hands. He knew he was worried about his little brother more then him self.

Sliding a chair back he sat across from his son and said.

"I want to know what possessed you to lift your little brother up and let him get a hold of that ledge? Do you have any idea how much danger you put him in? For starters you had no idea who lived in that house, and you had no way of knowing if he would fall or not. Before I send Donatello to his room I am first going to need to see if his leg is alright. He told me it hurt when he ran on it and that is why he fell behind. Your little brother could have been badly hurt or kidnapped Raphael. Do you under stand this?"

Raphael lowered his head as his father spoke, he felt tears burning in his eyes as he said.

"Yes sir, and dad... Don... he climbed up... I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me... I told him to come down. I followed close so if he slipped I could catch him."

Yoshi folded his hands on the table top and said.

"What if he had fallen the other direction? From what I understand the drop was about ten feet, he could still have hurt him self."

Raphael felt a surge of anger build up in his chest, he tried to control it but his next words were a little too heated.

"What did you want me to do? Just jump up and pray that I could grab him? If I did that he would have been hurt! Either way he was screwed! I tried to protect him father but how can I when he wont listen! Here lately he hasn't been listening to me! He put him self in danger by climbing up there!"

Yoshi stood and leaned on the table telling his angered son.

"But who was it that hoisted him up to begin with? When the four of you are together I expect you all to stick together and watch out for each other. You should never had split up. So throwing an attitude with me Raphael would not be a wise choice.

Now when Leonardo lost his little brother some years ago he got the ultimate punishment, you are very lucky that will not happen here this time. You are grounded for three weeks, you will receive extra training at the dojo in that time. You are also grounded to your room, you are restricted from watching TV or playing video games. Pretty much no fun, you have the worst punishment out of the four of you, mostly because you put your little brother in immediate danger.

Nice way to start your summer vacation isn't it Raphael? Donatello may complain that he has it worse well, he doesn't have extra practice as punishment. He loves training too much to use that against him."

They were silent for some time before Yoshi said.

"And as to why Donatello wont listen, all I have to say is: welcome to the teenage years. His birthday is over a month away. You were the same way when you turned 13 as was Leonardo. And I am sure it will be worse with Michelangelo."

Raphael glared up at his father but didn't say a word for fear of getting into even more trouble.

"You will stay here in the kitchen until I have spoken to Michelangelo then I will send you all to your respective places for the rest of the day."

Splinter thought about what he would say to his youngest, Leonardo had been right, Michelangelo was right to stay with them. He wondered how he could really punish him for doing the right thing. He walked up the stairs and still wondered how to approach the situation as the stood outside his sons door. He twisted the knob and went inside.

He saw Michelangelo sitting with his back against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest with his head on his knees. The boy must be a wreck waiting so long.

He sat on his sons bed, when Michelangelo looked at him he had tears running down his face and his eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"What is the matter Michelangelo? What do you feel you had done wrong?"

Michelangelo looked up at his father as he sat down and took in a shaky breath.

"Am I gonna get in trouble again? I just did what Leo told me to do! I swear I didn't run off! Please daddy!"

Yoshi knew the boy was afraid because the last time he and Leonardo had gotten into such trouble when he ran off and got the ultimate punishment a spanking, and that is what he is afraid of now.

"Michelangelo, you are in no trouble my son, you are correct, you really didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing you could have really done to change the situation, your brothers would not have listened. In saying, you will stay in my office for the first week of Donatello's grounding.

Bare in mind my son you have really no restrictions, I can not punish you for something that was out of your control. The only reason you are to stay in my office is because Donatello needs to really think about what he has done. He put him self in direct danger multiple times. So I want him to sit alone in his room for several days to think about what he has done.

With that said, I would like you to get some cloths and books and go on down to my office."

Yoshi watched his son gather a few articals of clothing and his pillow with blanket and then followed his father downstairs.

Once set up in the office with strict rules to not touch anything on the desk Yoshi went to the kitchen and said.

"You may go to your room now. I will call you all for supper shortly."

Raphael mumbled under his breath.

"Then what's the point of me goin then..."

Yoshi spun around and told him.

"Raphael, that is enough. One more word out of you and you will stay in your room for the rest of the night... with out dinner."

Raphael scowled and stormed out of the kitchen, he passed by the living room and saw his little brother standing at the closed door. They just looked at each other before Raphael stormed up the stairs.

Yoshi stood in the hall way and could hear the door slam shut, he shook his head deciding that was a battle not worth fighting.

He turned to the living room and saw Donatello standing there with tears in his eyes, he opened the door and Donatello said.

"Raph hates me doesn't he?"

Yoshi smiled at the boy and said.

"Angry yes, hate no, he loves you, he is just angry right now Donatello, but you may go to your room now. And I want you to think about what you have done. Your actions effect more people then just your self. Who's idea was it to go explore that house anyway?"

Donatello looked down at the ground, he didn't want to cause any more trouble for his brothers then he already has.

"Donatello?"

He made up his mind and said.

"Will it change any one's punishment?"

Yoshi crossed his arms and said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Maybe."

Donatello swallowed hard and said.

"It was... my idea... I begged Leo to let us go... I told him I would do his chores tonight if he let us go."

Yoshi frowned and said.

"Are you sure about this Donatello?"

Not meeting his fathers eyes he said.

"Yes father..."

Yoshi made up his mind and said.

"Since you seemed so eager to do your brothers chores tonight you can do them every night for the next week."

Donatello bowed his head and said.

"Yes sir."

Yoshi told him sternly.

"Go to your room."

Yoshi went back to his office to work a little more before dinner, he saw his youngest son sitting on the couch and saw he was reading a magazine.

Michelangelo looked up and said.

"I forgot my comics, I didn't think you would mind if I read this."

Yoshi walked over and saw the boys choice of literature and it was a National Geographic magazine. Yoshi smiled and then said.

"Very educational."

He sat down at his desk, to his surprise Michelangelo remained silent and continued to read the magazine.

Yoshi knew it had to be because his youngest didn't want to get into trouble him self, he had so far managed to steer clear of being in trouble.

After a while Yoshi went and made dinner with Michelangelo helping out, giving his 11 year old instructions to keep an eye on supper he went up to his eldest son's room. Once some one answered he went inside.

He found Raphael laying on his bed reading a book while Leonardo was sitting at his desk.

He cleared his throat getting their attention, once they were both looking at him he asked as he shut the door.

"I have to ask, who's idea was it to explore that house today?"

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other before Leonardo said.

"All of our idea, we walked up in a group, it was no one person idea it was all of us."

Yoshi had felt Donatello had lied to him, he said.

"OK, I was just checking."

Raphael sat up and said.

"Is something wrong dad?"

Yoshi looked at the two worried boys and said.

"Donatello informed me it was his idea only, and that he had bribed Leonardo for all of you to go exploring."

Leonardo felt like a rock had dropped into his stomach, feeling his face grow pale he asked.

"So... what happened?"

Yoshi put a hand up.

"He is now in charge of your chores Leonardo, for the next week, he still has to complete his own chores as well. He picked his own punishment, when he lied and said he bribed you out of your chores. So he got what he asked for... more chores to do."

Leonardo bowed his head and looked down at the carpet and sighed his little brother took all the blame. But he knew he couldn't get Donatello out of it since he sealed his own fiat when he lied.

"OK dad."

Raphael had remained silent the entire time, he watched his brother and father talk, he knew he had to talk to Donnie, he wasn't mad at him anymore but the look he had given him was a harsh one.

Yoshi told them.

"Get ready for dinner boys, it is nearly done."

He went down the hall to Donatello's room, he opened the door and saw Donatello sitting on his bed with a Science book in his hands reading it with much interest.

"Donatello, dinner is nearly done."

The second youngest looked up from his book and simply said.

"I'm not hungry dad."

Yoshi sat next to his son and told him.

"Is this because you think Raphael is angry with you?"

Not looking at his father but staring blankly at the page he nodded his head.

Yoshi put a finger on the book and lowered it so he could meet his sons brown eyes and said.

"I know. I found out you lied to me Donatello, why did you lie and say that it was all your idea?"

Donatello looked down at his lap and said softly.

"Cause I didn't want my brothers to get into even more trouble."

Yoshi put a hand under his sons chin their eyes meet again.

"SO you caused more trouble for your self?"

He saw the 12 year old nod and said.

"Donatello, you have got to be honest with me, I will not judge you. I really don't think there was any other punishment I could give your brothers. They have been stripped of all activities for weeks."

Donatello looked over at the empty bed across from him and asked.

"What about Mikey? He just followed us... he didn't do anything wrong."

Yoshi knew now what was bothering him, guilt from the lie, fear that Raphael was angry as well as the fear of his younger brother getting punished unlawfully.

"Michelangelo did not get punished, how could I? Leonardo told me almost everything that happened, I cant be angry with some one who was just doing what I would have wanted him to do. He stayed with his brothers knowing they were doing something wrong, its a noble act."

He could see the tension leave Donatello and he said patting his knee.

"Come on, its time for dinner."

Yoshi got up and walked out of the room, he passed his eldest sons as they came out of their room, going downstairs he went to the kitchen and saw Michelangelo setting the table.

"I finished dinner dad, its in the serving dishes on the counter."

They were just having hamburger helper but Yoshi told him.

"Thank you Michelangelo, for your help."

Michelangelo finished setting the table and then asked.

"Can I help with dinner more often? That was fun."

Yoshi smiled at him and said.

"Yes you may."

Yoshi watched his three older sons come into the kitchen and sit down at their respective spots. They ate dinner in silence and then all the brothers with the exception of Michelangelo went to their rooms for bed.

Late that night Donatello woke up in a cold sweet, he bolted up right from a nightmare and looked over remembering his younger brother was downstairs. He stealthy moved out of his room and up the hall way to his brother's room. He knew their father would hear if he knocked so he slipped in the room and shut the door.

Going over to Raphael's bed he shook him awake and said quietly.

"Raphie? Raph."

Raphael woke up and looked over his shoulder at his younger brother and asked in a whisper.

"What's wrong Don?"

Rolling over he laid on his side as Donatello laid down next to him and said.

"I had a nightmare."

Raphael could feel his brother shaking and asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Donatello shook his head and said softly.

"I am sorry for getting you guys into trouble... Mikey told me while I was cleaning up in the kitchen what your punishments were."

Raphael put a finger on his brother's mouth silencing him.

"I heard that you lied to dad to protect us, why did you do that? Why didn't you tell the truth?"

Donatello looked over at the wall and said.

"Sorry, but I just... I knew that what happened was mostly my fault anyway."

Raphael told his little brother in a firm voice.

"We would not have gotten caught if you had just listened to me and got off the wall or better yet not gotten on there to begin with."

Donatello was silent for a moment and then propped him self up on one elbow and said.

"That was Matt's house... he was the one chasing me."

Raphael asked him.

"How's your leg?"

Donatello shrugged and said.

"Buggered up is what dad said, but no real damage, got a nasty bruise on the back of my leg but other then that and being stiff nothing further is damaged."

The brothers were silent for several minutes before they heard shifting from above and Leonardo leaned over the edge.

"Don, you better get back to your room, if dad catches you he WILL tan your hide."

Donatello rolled out of his brothers bed, just as he stood up Raphael took his arm and said.

"I'm not mad at you little brother, not anymore at least OK?"

Donatello nodded and went back to his room, he could hear footsteps down the hall near his room and he slipped into the bathroom after a few moments he slipped out and went up the hall to his room he saw his father come out of his room.

"What are you doing up Donatello?"

Donatello swallowed hard and said.

"Bathroom."

Yoshi nodded and went on to check on his sons like he had been doing since they were little. He had a feeling that Donatello had gone to his older brothers room but he let it slide this time.

He hoped that every thing would pan out with his sons, he knew they were troubled about their teacher, but he hoped he was right that it was merely a coincidence that this man looked like their father but wasn't him.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this is so long guys, I just got overly winded with this chapter. Hopefully no other chapter will be over 5000 words...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OK I feel this needs to be said after a few reviews I have received: I am aware that Yoshi is out of character. That would be the point of this being in Another Universe. **

**Yoshi wises up in a couple chapters so don't worry about him being ooc much longer.**

**Thank you to the guest that told me about the spelling error in the previous chapter. When I ran spell check on Librioffice it showed I had it correct. But showed it wrong on here.**

**Sorry if that offended any one... its a word I don't spell too often.**

* * *

He had ran to the side of the house and watched as Donatello got out of the tree and ran to the car that Yoshi was driving. He had known the boy was up there he just choose to stand below, he loved the rush of tormenting him to no end.

He waited for the car to leave before he jogged back to his house, he was nearly ready to take his sons back he just had to do some small preparations then he would be ready. He was glad that the boys had found his home, they just took him by surprise. He nearly had Donatello when the smart child decided to take his belt off. He would get him one way or another.

He walked through his house that he made into a fortress, turning several door knobs around so the lock was on the wrong side. He knew he had to be one step ahead of Donatello, so he installed locks on the outside of the doors, and put covered bars on the windows from the inside. He made sure there was no way the boys could escape from him. They were lucky to have made it this long with out him getting a hold of them.

He was toying with them when he first met him, he wanted them to know just who they were dealing with. He underestimated Donatello's endurance when he was running. Even injured the boy was fast, he was a fast crawler when he was a baby.

He had tried to keep him from learning to walk, but he knew in time he would, but he was putting it off as long as he could. Until that stupid driver mucked things up and crashed into him and his wife. He knew his wife was long gone but he was hoping that he would get the chance to get his boys back eventually.

He knew he couldn't get them at the same time, so he had to separate them, get them one at a time. School was ending so now was the best time, he just had to finish the final preparations.

Going outside he checked the lock on the iron gate, he knew it looked weird having a solid brick wall as a privacy fence but this was the only way he could keep the boys inside when he got them. There was no denying that Donatello was his son, the boy was just as inelegant as he was if not more, so he knew he had to be steps ahead of the boy.

He had bought this old house years ago and started remodeling it about one year ago to get ready for his two visitors. It took quite a while to construct the wall around the house but he got it done, he worked hard on insulating the house so it was sound proof as well. He was going to make no mistakes when it came to getting his sons back.

He had been completely out of it when he signed his children over to the state, but he did know that once the adoption was final there was no reversing it.

Matt decided to drive to the boy's home to find out who belongs where with their rooms.

He pulled up about half a block away and saw Homato Yoshi standing in the yard while the boys stood before him. He took note of the tall boy with brown hair as he stood protectively beside Donatello. This one looked like he was most likely the oldest. He saw Raphael looking very angry standing next to the shortest one, Michelangelo was his name?

At least he now knew where they lived, there was no way he could mess up when it came time to get them.

Using his cell phone he took a picture of the car he had seen the boys drive to school in, he was going to get them and soon...

_Monday morning..._

Matt arrived early, he learned when he got to the office that Raphael out sick with a stomach bug he picked up over the weekend. He went to the gym early and waited for the first bell to ring, he saw Leonardo in there with Donatello, he was going to have a hard time getting past him.

As class went on he watched the two brothers with interest, he knew he had to get Donatello alone, he was ready, ready to get his 'family' back.

But what Matt wasn't expecting was Leonardo to be around his brother all day long, so with an irritated sigh he would wait until the boy was alone...

Leonardo had noticed how Matt kept looking at his little brother all day, he felt something was going to happen, but he didn't know what or when...

So he kept his eye on Donatello all day long, not letting him out of his sight.

That afternoon Donatello and Leonardo headed out to the car to get Michelangelo, when they got there they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Donatello! Leonardo!"

They looked over as Matt ran up to them.

Leonardo looked over as Donnie started to open the car door.

"What is it Coach?"

Matt walked the rest of the way to them and said mostly to Donatello.

"I need your help for a minute before you go."

A red flag went up in Leonardo's head and he asked.

"With what?"

Matt knew he had to tread carefully with this older brother.

"I need Donatello's help with my computer, its acting up, I need to put the stats in for the last game on Friday, but it shut down."

Leonardo answered.

"Why didn't you get the computer teacher to look at it?"

"They went home. And Donatello is the only one I know that can get it fixed quickly."

Donatello remained behind the car door and said.

"Just do what I showed you last time it did that."

Matt frowned and said to him.

"I forgot what you did, that was months ago. I don't know a damn thing about computers."

Donatello shared a look with Leonardo and Donatello said.

"Sorry coach, I cant today, we have to meet dad at the dojo for practice, we got a tournament this weekend and have to practice."

Matt walked closer to Donatello and said.

"Oh, I am sure your dad wont care if your a little late."

Donatello felt that something was up, because any other teacher would have accepted the answer and had gone on...

"Dad has always told us that punctuality is very important to a ninja. He said it shows disrespect to the Sensei to be late. Besides I am grounded. I will be in worse trouble if we don't get our little brother from school and get to the dojo pronto."

Matt felt his temper start to raise but he swallowed it down and said.

"OK fine, but I expect you to help me in the morning before class."

Donatello shrugged and said.

"Sure what ever."

They missed the look that Matt gave them as they climbed into the car and buckled up.

Donatello looked over at his older brother.

"What was up with that? I saw him using that computer earlier and it worked just fine..."

Leonardo frowned staring out the window and said.

"I don't trust him Don, I am proud of you for refusing like that. But in the morning I am going with you so you can look at this 'broke' computer got it?"

Donatello nodded and said.

"Got it."

They drove the block and a half to the elementary school, Michelangelo was sitting on the curb, he stood when he saw his brother's car pulling up.

Opening the door he said.

"What took so long?"

Leonardo looked back at him and said.

"Sorry Mike, we got sidetracked."

Donatello had used the dojo and ninja practice as an excuse to get out of going back into the school.

When Leonardo pulled up to the house Yoshi was standing at the front door waiting, looking down at the car clock Leonardo noticed that they were fifteen minutes late.

He knew since they were grounded that their father would be timing them getting home after school, so he knew they were both once again in trouble, and it was all thanks to Matt.

Getting out of the car, Leonardo walked up to his father with his little brothers in toe.

"Sorry dad, I know we are late."

Yoshi's hands were on his hips as he asked.

"And what kept you?"

Donatello stood next to his oldest brother and said.

"Coach stopped us in the parking lot. He kept talking to us and wanted me to help him with a computer problem. But I told him we really had to get going and I didn't have time. He still kept talking. I am sorry dad."

Yoshi considered his sons answer, and seeing his son was looking him in the eyes while he was talking he had no reason to not believe him.

"OK, now you know where the two of you are supposed to be."

They both nodded and headed up to their rooms.

"Donatello."

Donnie looked at his father and said.

"Yes?"

Yoshi told him in a firm voice.

"You need to clean the breakfast dishes that you didn't do this morning, and you need to take out the trash. You asked for Leonardo's chores so you need to do them, I will not be as leaniant the next time you forget."

Donatello looked up the stairs at his brother, who gave him a look and went on up.

Going into the kitchen he started doing the dishes.

A hand on Donatello's back made him jump, nearly dropping the bowl he had in his hand.

"Wow easy there tiger, I didn't mean to scare ya."

Donatello looked up at Raphael and asked.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

Raph shrugged and said.

"Dad had an evening class to teach so I am going to take advantage of the warden not being here keeping me in my cell."

Donatello looked down at the bowl in hand and finished cleaning it.

Raph noticed his brother's behavior was off and asked.

"Is everything OK? You seem so quite?"

Donatello put the bowl in the drainer and said.

"Yea, I am fine."

Leonardo came into the kitchen next and said.

"So I just got a call from dad, he said that if we are not in our rooms when he gets home then we can add more chores to our lists if he finds any of us but Donnie out of our rooms."

Donatello looked at the stack of dishes and the trash in the can and looked over at his brothers.

"I thought dad had a class?"

Leonardo told him.

"He did, but only a few students showed up. So he canceled and is on his way home."

In saying Leonardo walked over and picked up the trash bag, Raphael walked over and took the bag from his brother and ran out to the trash bin outside. While Leonardo replaced the bag, Raphael got the wet dishes and dried them. Donatello looked up at his brothers but didn't say anything, he knew they were just trying to help. He had already been at this for an hour.

Leonardo got the broom and started sweeping the kitchen while the other two were working on the dishes.

Suddenly Michelangelo's voice could be heard.

"DAD'S HOME!"

Raphael put the towel back and raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Leonardo hot on his heals.

Donatello was done with the dishes and finished sweeping just as the front door closed.

He barley had time to put the broom away before his father came into the kitchen.

Yoshi looked around the room and said.

"You did very well my son, now since you are here, you can help with dinner tonight."

Donatello looked up at his father and told him.

"OK, I would be happy to help."

Little over half hour later they had a nice meal ready, Yoshi looked down at his son and told him.

"Go get your brothers please."

Donatello went up the stairs and to his older brothers room, he knocked on the door and waited for the answer that came a few seconds later.

He looked in and said.

"Dinner's ready."

Raph and Leo stood up and walked over to him, Leonardo spoke first.

"Did dad say anything about you being out of your room?"

Donatello looked down at his feet and said.

"No, he just told me since I was there to help with dinner. Thank you guys for your help, it meant a lot to me."

Raphael patted his little brother on the back and said.

"Any time little brother, I knew you wouldn't be done by the time dad got home so we planed on helping you out."

Donatello smiled up at his brother and followed the two downstairs.

They had no way of knowing that their world was going to be turned upside down the next day...

* * *

**A/N: yes a cliffhanger! so evil am I. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: this chapter turned out differently then i had originally planned. as did chapter 17. BUT you will all be happy with it i think!**

* * *

The four brothers went to school Tuesday morning, it was like a normal day, the sun was shining and the temperature was fair. Leonardo had felt off all morning though, he felt that there was a hidden danger in the air surrounding his younger brother Donatello.

He followed his little brother to Matt's office, once they were in the locker room the feeling was even worse.

Donatello stepped into the windowless office and saw the computer in question, he frowned when he saw that it was booted up. He walked over and began to run searches to find anything wrong.

Leonardo stood in the doorway, he told his little brother.

"There's nothing wrong is there?"

Donatello looked over at his brother and said.

"No, everything seems fine, I don't understand what is so wrong with the computer."

Just then Matt came up behind Leonardo and saw the younger boy at the computer.

"Find anything wrong?"

Donatello gave him a questioning look and said.

"No, I don't understand, there is nothing wrong with it. Its running at the correct speed, and its not locking up."

Matt shrugged and said.

"Huh, OK, go figure. Tell on it and it automatically works again."

Donatello frowned and said.

"Yea, funny how that works."

Donatello stood up and started to follow his brother out of the office when Matt stopped him.

"Hey, Donatello, do you think you could help me with something?"

Leonardo was getting a strong sense that something was really off about this.

Matt looked at the boy in a hopeful manor and Donatello asked.

"With what?"

Matt blocked Leonardo from seeing his little brother and said.

"Well, I have to go away for the summer, so I need some one to look after my home while I am gone. I am willing to pay you? I just need some one to mow the yard, and water my plants, and let my dog out."

Donatello wasn't sure about this, he knew now where Matt lived but a part of him wanted to have a part time job.

"Well..."

Matt sat in his office chair while the brothers stood in the doorway.

"Please Donatello, your more responsible then any one else I know at this school. I am willing to pay you $30 a day. And I will be gone for over a month."

Donatello frowned and looked up at his big brother and then said.

"Let me talk to my dad first. I don't wanna do anything that will get me into trouble."

Matt stood up and got in front of him and said.

"Oh I am sure he will be OK with it. How often do you practice your ninja during the week anyway."

Donatello swallowed hard and said.

"Three days a week."

The bell rang and students started filing into the locker room, Matt sighed and said.

"Well, let me know by the end of the day OK? If it makes you feel any better then bring one of your brothers with you. I am willing to pay extra if necessary."

Donatello shook his head in disbelief and said.

"I told you I need to talk to my dad first, I will tell you his answer tomorrow. Keep in mind I am only 12 years old."

Matt told him.

"Its a limited time offer. Tell you what, stop by my office during my down time and I will let you talk to your father on the phone."

Leonardo didn't like this one bit, he leaned down and whispered to his little brother.

"I will be right back, don't do anything stupid."

Donatello nodded and said to Matt.

"I would rather have my brothers present."

Seeing Leonardo leave Matt said.

"Don't you trust me Donatello?"

_Meanwhile..._

Raphael was sitting in his Civics class listening to a lecture when there was a knock on the door, all eyes were on the door as the teacher opened it and was talking to some one.

Turning she said.

"Raphael, your needed in the library."

Getting up he went out of the room and straight for the library. He wondered some times what the librarian thought about all of the times she has seen the Homato brothers slipping in to have a privet conversation. He kept thinking _I wonder why she hasn't made us leave?_

He got to the library and saw Leonardo standing in the door way.

"Is Don OK?"

Leonardo had his arms crossed as he shut the door.

As usual the Librarian looked up but remained silent.

"More or less, I know dad hasn't exactly been in our corner as of late, but we need to contact him. Raph I know if we keep trying then our persistence will pay off in the end."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"What's going on?"

Leonardo took in a breath and said.

"Matt wants Donnie to house sit over the summer. He is willing to pay him."

Raphael felt dread at his brothers words and said.

"Oh hell no, we cant let him."

Just then Jeremy came running into the library.

"Guys! Get to the gym quick!"

Leonardo and Raphael followed the younger boy out of the room and down the hall to the gym, once there they saw Matt standing at the free throw line with a basketball, and a cowering Donatello below the hoop.

Matt dribbled the ball, Raphael raced forward quickly as the ball sailed through the air and went into the net.

Leonardo couldn't do anything but stare, his feet were frozen in place. When he had left his little brother was in the locker room.

He watched as his immediate younger brother raced forward just as the ball went into the net, Donatello didn't even try to block the ball as it came dangerously close to his head. Raphael grabbed it as it was just a mere inch from his little brother.

He turned to Matt and said with pure hatred in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Matt felt a rage burning inside of him, when Donatello had not answered him he told the boy they were going to play basketball but Donatello had to stand below the hoop.

And was not allowed to block the ball...

Matt stood his ground against the angry teen and said.

"This is the second time this year Raphael that you have gotten in my way. I have had enough of your angry out bursts, go to the office. We are going to have a talk, and your father will be called."

Matt turned to leave, Raphael never flinched as he said that, then out of know where Donatello stood by his side and shouted at Matt.

"We know who you are!"

Matt turned around and faced the brothers, his eyes narrowed as he said.

"Other then your teacher, who do you think I am?"

Leonardo by this point had found his legs and was at their side, the other students were lined the far wall watching the entire scene as it played out.

"Our father."

Raphael had said in a hate filled voice.

Matt's eyes shifted from one brother to the next before saying.

"I do not look like Homato Yoshi boys."

Raphael stepped forward and said.

"No shit you idiot. We are talking about our birth father... Greg James."

Matt walked up to the shorter boy and told him.

"I believe my name is Matt Smith I do not know where you got the idea that I am this other person Raphael, but I can assure you I am not him. Now march to the office, NOW."

Raphael felt his fists clench at his sides, he was loosing control, he had years of built up anger inside of him. He had let it out little by little over the last 12 years but now it was beyond boiling point.

Leonardo almost didn't react quick enough as Raphael lunged forward, Leonardo grabbed his brother before his fist nearly collided with Matt's face.

Matt smirked at him and said.

"We can add assault to the charge Raphael, do not make me call security. Now march your ass to the office... NOW!"

His voice echoed in the quiet gym as Raphael stood there, his face beat red and Leonardo clinging to him.

Raphael had, had enough bullying from this teacher, as well as him getting blamed for everything that had been going on in the past few months.

"No."

Matt spun around and faced the out raged teen.

"What did you say to me?"

Raphael shook his older brother off and told the older man defiantly.

"I. said. no."

Donatello felt like the floor would eat him up if it was alive, he felt like his older brother getting into this fight was his fault some how.

He knew he should have just agreed to house sit and be done with it. Instead he had to refuse and clam up while his older brother was gone.

Running up to Raphael he felt a small amount of courage as he said.

"Raph! Please stop! Just please calm down..."

Raphael looked down at his little brother then back to Matt.

Leonardo was watching the two and saw the play of emotions running across Raphael's face.

After what seemed like an eternity Raphael said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Fine. You win... for now... and it ain't cause I am weak... it because of my little brother."

Raphael turned on his heals and pushed past his older brother heading out of the gym and to the office.

Leonardo looked at his younger brother and said.

"You know dad's gonna blow right?"

Donatello only nodded as Matt said.

"Right, now where were we. Ah yes basketball. Donatello stand over here beside the net, you will have your brothers position on the team."

Leonardo couldn't believe it, the man acted like it was the most natural thing to happen.

Matt turned to Leonardo and said.

"I have to go deal with your brother. So take over class for me. I may need you to take over third period class as well. I should be able to cover the elementary class but I have to leave by ten."

Leonardo nodded and said.

"OK."

He knew it was pointless to argue with him, so Leonardo looked over at Donatello and said.

"Come on..."

As they resumed their game Donatello asked his brother.

"Do you think Raph will be OK?"

Leonardo looked down at his little brother and said softly.

"I sure hope so Donnie... I sure hope so..."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Seriously if you don't like this story, then don't read it. i have gotten flames from three guest reviewers. Yoshi changes his tune after this chapter, but its not because of the flames its because its how the story plays out.**

**R/R: NO FLAMES, I do accept constructive criticism. There are NICE ways to review stories and there are rude ways. I do not respond well to Flames or rudeness. **

**now, on with the next chapter... :)**

* * *

Raphael stormed down the hall way to the principals office, he knew he was in for it this time, but he couldn't just stand there and let his little brother get used as a target at the bottom of the net. That ball could have seriously hurt him.

He knew a parent/teacher conference was long over due but it seemed his father didn't care about their input.

Raphael had heard Matt tell Leonardo to take over the class, so he knew for the first time in months his two 'fathers' were about to meet face to face.

As Raphael went up the hallway to the office he couldn't help but wonder what was going to come of the situation.

He rounded a corner and ran directly into Matt's massive form.

The tall man looked down and said.

"Raphael, I see you have yet to make it to the office? Your father is in there, now I have asked for your brother's help over the summer to watch my house. I was wondering if you would do it and that could be your punishment for what you did in class today?"

Raphael looked up at told him heatedly.

"I would rather get suspended."

Matt looked all to smug at Raphael and said hotly.

"Don't worry about that one, but this is what I do know, I can keep you from being expelled if you agree to house sit this summer. Do that then I will leave your brothers alone, as well as forget what you did today."

Raphael swallowed hard and looked up at the older and taller man and said.

"Why don't you get some one else? Why me?"

Matt told him simply.

"I had asked Donatello but he refused. But I believe I have you over a barrel at the moment. Either you do what I say or, you can deal with the other consequences."

Raphael frowned and said heatedly.

"Why don't I just tell Mr. Clark what your pulling and trying to black mail me? My father is starting to see now what we are saying about you is true."

Matt rolled his eyes and said.

"That old fool, he is as blind as a bat. Besides he hasn't figured it out by now he never will."

Raphael stood his ground in the empty hall way and told Matt.

"Don't be so sure. I refuse your offer! Besides I wish that Leo had let me beat the shit out of ya! You are a sorry excuse for a coach any way! And besides I think I know what your up to! And you wont get away with it! Not as long as Donnie and I are with Homato Yoshi!"

Matt stepped into Raphael's personal space, causing the shorter boy to back up against the wall more.

"You will speak to me with respect Raphael, bare in mind I have to go over to the Elementary school to teach your baby brother."

Raphael remained standing his ground showing no fear and said.

"Stop threatening my brothers! I am sick and tired of it!"

Matt slammed his hand against the wall and had Raphael's back completely against the wall staring the green eyed teen down.

"You need to learn your place boy! Why I should..."

"What is going on here?"

A sudden angry voice was heard.

Raphael looked over and saw his father standing there.

Homato Yoshi walked up to the two once Matt backed away and said.

"Raphael? What happened? Are you alright?"

Raphael scowled and didn't answer his father's question instead he said.

"He is trying to black mail me dad, he wants me to go take care of his house so that he can lie to Mr. Clark... again! Like when he told him bout Leo threatening him!"

Yoshi looked up at the taller man and said.

"What is happening here?"

Matt slyly told him.

"Raphael was threatening me, telling me he was going to make sure I would pay for..."

Raphael shouted.

"WOULD YOU STOP YOUR DAMNED LYING!"

Mr. Clark came from around the corner and after hearing Raphael yelling.

"What the? Raphael, get to my office. NOW!"

Yoshi stopped the principal and said.

"Something is going on at this school and I want to know right now what. Two out of four of my sons have come home injured, I have had Donatello acting out, Raphael back mouthing me, Leonardo getting into shouting matches. And it seems to have all started since Mr. Smith has taken over being the Physical Education teacher. Something is not right, I am seeing it now."

Mr. Clark looked over at Matt and asked.

"Yes, enlighten me on how exactly Raphael became severely injured with bruised ribs? And the fact he practically panicked when you came into the room? And clearly something happened just now out here in the hall way."

Matt looked at the two men and just simply said.

"He jumped up on the bleachers to dodge a ball, but he tripped."

Yoshi frowned and said.

"You told us at the time that a student hit him hard with an inflated basketball?"

Matt swallowed hard, he had been caught in a lie.

Mr. Clark looked up at the tall man and told him.

"So what did Raphael do exactly this time? You said he punched you? Isn't that what you told me? If so then how? He is a foot shorter then you? And did not leave a mark. And what was this about Donatello being under the hoop? That could have caused damage.

So let me see if I have the facts straight Raphael hit you because you were attempting to harm his little brother? Leonardo was present, but where had he been just before? And how did he and Raphael know about the danger their little brother was in?"

Matt grew more nervous with every question that was asked.

He began to fidget standing there in the hall, not answering any questions.

Then before anyone could say anything he bolted past the two men and ran out of the building.

His mind raced, he knew he had to get his boys back, but damn it, Yoshi figured him out too soon. Now he would have to settle with plan B.

Matt ran for his truck and pealed out of the parking lot.

Homato Yoshi and Mr. Clark looked at each other before Yoshi said.

"Should we call the police?"

Mr. Clark told him.

"Lets see what your sons have to say first."

They walked into the office and picked up the phone and paged for Leonardo and Donatello to come to the office.

* * *

Raphael was sitting next to his father in the principals office, two more chairs had been brought in the room both sitting on either side of Raphael and Yoshi.

Yoshi had his head bowed as feelings of guilt plagued him, for months his children had been trying to tell him about their mistreatment, and for months he called them liars to their faces... and punished them... he could feel tears stinging his eyes but he fought to control them... he turned to look at Raphael and said softly.

"I am so sorry Raphael..."

He felt his breath catch in his throat as tears threatened to pour out of his eyes when there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in."

Mr. Clark's hands were folded on the table as he addressed the two brothers coming into the office nervously.

Leonardo and Donatello noticed their father and brother in the room, Leonardo sat next to his father while Donatello took the seat near Raphael.

Mr. Clark cleared his throat and said.

"OK boys. Due to recent events Mr. Smith has been fired, well he will be if he decides to step foot in this school again. Now I want to know what has been going on for the last few months. No lies, no made up stories, I want the truth. And the entire story from beginning to the end."

Leonardo leaned forward and looked over at his two younger brothers.

Raphael took a deep breath and then summed up the courage and said.

"Well it all started that day of the assembly..."

It took about half an hour to go over everything that had happened, Mr. Clark had remained silent the entire time. Never asking a single question as Raphael told the tale of what had been going on.

Finally the story was over and Mr. Clark said.

"So, Matt is the man that abused you two as kids? And threatened Michelangelo?"

Raphael nodded and said.

"Yes sir, that is why I cut study hall so many times. I had to go check on Mikey to make sure he was safe."

Yoshi listened to the story with a heavy heart, every word that was said was a knife directly aimed at his heart strings. He knew he had been very wrong, and his sons had paid the price, he knew if he had not walked in when he did Raphael would have been injured.

He felt hot tears running down his face, he didnt even bother to wipe them away, he looked at his sons and felt his heart break further when he saw Donatello crying silently in his chair.

After what seemed like an eternity Mr. Clark told them.

"After all of this, I will make sure that Matt Smith or Greg as his name turns out to be, will never come into this building ever again. He will be arrested on site, you boys can be sure of that. And since school ends in a couple days, go ahead and stay home. Turn your books in to your teachers before you leave."

Donatello's head shot up and he looked at the principal in horror.

"We are not being expelled are we?"

Mr. Clark chuckled at the 12 year old and said.

"No son, I am just letting you start your summer vacation early. Your not in any trouble."

It was evident that Donatello was relieved, looking back at the principal he asked.

"So... what is going to happen to Matt?"

Mr. Clark told them all.

"After we are done here, I am going to call the police and report this. What is strange is he didnt put down an address other then a PO Box for his mail. So we will just have to keep an eye out for him on the streets."

Leonardo piped up.

"What about that house Raph told you about?"

Mr. Clark looked over at him and said.

"I know that house, it has been vacant for far too long, as far as I know no one owns it, I can't explain why there is a high brick fence around it other then to keep falling debris from falling into the road."

The three teens looked at each other then stood to leave with their father.

Leonardo asked.

"Dad, does this mean Mikey gets to go home too?"

Mr. Clark answered.

"He has been picked up by the receptionist and is waiting outside the office in the hall, have a good summer boys."

The family left the school and headed home after turning in books.

The drive was silent on the way.

Yoshi looked at his four sons with sadness in his eyes as he pulled into the drive.

The boys filed out of the car and started for the front door.

Yoshi stepped out of the car and said to his sons softly.

"Boys... please go to the living room... we need to talk..."

Yoshi bowed his head and prayed for who ever was listening to give him the strength to carry on.

Going into the house he walked with led feet to the living room. He saw his boys sitting three to the couch and Leonardo sitting in the arm chair.

Yoshi turned to face the window for a moment, not truly even looking out, he then lowered his head and turned back around and said in a voice laced with guilt.

"My sons... I will understand if you don't, but can any of you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

His knees started to buckle as the stress of the day began to take its tole.

Leonardo helped his father into the chair he had been sitting in, taking up a seat beside Michelangelo Yoshi continued.

"I have ignored your warnings, punished you, been so cold... it's not like me... I am so sorry... I should have listened..."

Michelangelo spoke up in a small voice.

"What made you see the truth dad?"

Yoshi felt tears return at the memory as he said.

"When I walked in... and That man had Raphael pinned up against the wall threatening him... I knew then that you had all been telling the truth... I am just grateful that he was not harmed, none of you had been severely hurt by that man... can any of you forgive me?"

All four boys looked at each other and then at their father.

Raphael spoke first.

"Dad. I know this had been hard on you. If it were me I wouldn't have believed my sons either if they said that a teacher would abuse a student. I forgive you for everything, I am sorry I have been acting out..."

Yoshi cut him off.

"NO, Raphael, you have every right to act out... it was your only way of letting me know that something was wrong. Do not be sorry for doing what came naturally."

They were all silent again, then Yoshi told them.

"That unreasonable grounding I gave you all, has been lifted... I am so sorry... I have been so blind... but yet you all still listened to me?"

Leonardo told him.

"Your our father, besides we didn't know if you would be more angry if we didn't listen."

Yoshi looked away and chuckled thinking _probably would have been..._

He looked over at his second oldest again and said.

"Are you alright Raphael? I didn't get a chance to ask you at school."

Giving him a half smile Raphael told him.

"I'm fine. I may have nightmares tonight but other then that, I do not regret defending my brothers. He never threatened Leo. Just my little brothers... that is what scared me the most... I didn't care about my self as long as they were safe."

Donatello looked over at his brother and told him.

"Thanks Raph. It meant a lot when you ran into the gym and knocked the ball away."

Raph looked over at him and then said.

"Speaking of that, what the hell was that all about any way? Matt said something about you refusing to watch his house?"

Donatello swallowed and looked at his family and said.

"Yea, he had me trapped in his office after Leo left to find you... he told me that he wanted me to watch over his house for the summer. Bribing me with a large sum of money. Then when I refused he told me it was time for target practice. He told me if I dared to block the ball... that he would hurt Mikey... I didn't know what to do... I could hear Jeremy yell at him, then take off out of the gym. Then that's when you two came in. and well you know the rest."

Raphael sighed in relief and said.

"So he never hit you?"

Donatello shook his head and said.

"No, not yet, if you had not come in he was going to."

Raphael felt his face grow red with anger, he looked up at his father and said.

"Dad, can I take a walk? I need to blow off some steam."

Yoshi nodded slowly and said.

"Go ahead my son, but be careful, Matt is still out there."

Raphael put his shoes back on and went out the door, he ran down the driveway and up the street.

Not knowing where he was going he just jogged for some time.

He didnt hear the van approaching him, but he saw it when it skidded to a halt directly in front of him.

Raphael stopped quick enough he didnt hit the vehicle, but he saw the sliding door to the van come open, pain shot through his head, the next thing he knows his world went black...

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know evil writer... how many times am I going to torture you guys? Hmmm... let me think... :) Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been hours since Raphael had gone out to let off some steam, Yoshi paced by the front door waiting for his second eldest son to return.

He worried for his son's safty, he turned to Leonardo who was in the living room nearby and said.

"Leonardo, I am going out to look for your brother. Call me if he shows back up here."

Leonardo got up and went to the front hall to meet his father.

"He isn't back yet? Dad he left two hours ago..."

Yoshi snapped his head around and said.

"I am aware how long he has been gone Leonardo, if you would like you may go out and search on foot, but make sure some one is here to see if he calls or comes home."

Leonardo nodded and said.

"OK."

He watched his father pull out of the driveway and head the same direction his brother had gone.

Leonardo returned to the living room and said.

"I am gonna go out and help search for Raph, I need you two to stay here in case he comes home or calls."

Donatello stood up and said worridly.

"Raph's still gone? I'm coming too!"

Leonardo told him.

"No Don I need you here."

The 12 year old boy frowned and said.

"He's my brother too Leo."

Putting his hands on his little brother's shoulders he said.

"Fine, but Mikey turn the TV off and keep an eye out for Raph OK? Call dad if he comes back home or calls here."

Michelangelo looked up from the couch and said.

"I can do that. Won't dad be mad if I am left home alone?"

Leonardo sighed and said.

"Mike your 11 not 5, besides just focus on what you need to do and you will be fine."

Michelangelo looked up at his brother and said sarcasticly.

"Says the brother who isn't suffering from ADHD."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and put his shoes on, after the two were ready they headed out to find Raphael.

Donatello looked at his brother and said.

"Ok, we know he went this way, but how far could he have gone?"

The warm late spring sun beat down on the two as they stood on the side walk looking around, there was a few people out in their yards, planting flowers, mowing or walking dogs. But other then that there was no one else out.

Leonardo saw one of the neighbors and walked over to him with his little brother in toe.

"Excuse me. Have you seen our brother Raphael?"

The short, stout man said.

"He ran down yander a while ago, bu I never seen him since. Nevea came back he did."

Leonardo nodded and said.

"Thank you."

The short man smiled and said with a thick accent.

"Na problem sonny."

The two brothers went in the direction that Raphael had been going, they came to a house where an old man was watering his lawn.

Leonardo cleared his throat and asked.

"Sir, I was wondering if you had seen a boy come through here? He was wearing a red checkered button down shirt with a white under shirt, blue jeans and white and red sneakers."

The old man stopped watering the lawn and faced the boys, thinking hard he said.

"Well, I saw a boy that fit that discription just a little while ago. He was running off that direction, seemed determained he was. I heard tires screaching but nothin more."

Leonardo frowned and asked.

"Tires screaching? Did a car come flying through here too?"

The elderly man put a hand on his chin and gave it a thought and said.

"Well, now that I think about it, yea, it was a dark red van. It speed through here just after the boy ran down the road. I saw the boy turn on Fredrick street, and that was the last I saw of him. You don't think that boy is in trouble do ya?"

Donatello nodded his head and said.

"He's our brother, he was just burning off some steam by taking a run. Did you get a look at the driver?"

The elderly man frowned in consentration and then said.

"He was a pretty big man from the look of him. Seen him around a time or two, but its been years. I know him from some wheres but don't know where. Ask Mrs. Fielder that lives on Fredrick street. She lives at house number 10110. She's the nosiest person on the block, knows every ones busness she does."

Leonardo nodded and lead his little brother to the next block, they saw Mrs. Fielder standing in her front yard looking east at something.

She saw the boys walking up and started talking to them.

"Of all the things going on in this neighborhood, that blasted van of James's comes through here like he owns the damn street!"

Leonardo and Donatello froze at the name she used.

Donatello asked.

"James? Do you mean Greg James?"

The short plump woman put her hands on her wide hips and said hotly.

"Well yes young man, who did ya think I was talkin about? Now that man I declair is he most hated man on the street! He's got an ugly house to boot!"

Leonardo asked her.

"Ma'am, did he have a passenger?"

She waived her hand in the air like it was the most obvious thing in the world and said.

"Well yes he had one, a young boy, probably about your age. The reddest hair I ever seen in my life! Boy reminds me of Gregs three year old son. But oh now that was what 12 years ago or so... before they moved to Brooklyn. Best move if ya ask me. But now that bastards back, and who knows what trouble he is causing."

Donatello swallowed hard and asked carefully.

"When you say 12 years ago... was his wife pregnant?"

Mrs. Fielder's face got red and her hair seemed to dance in the wind.

"Oh god that woman... I felt so bad for her... yes she was pregnant, but Greg didnt want it. Never knew what happened after that crash a year later, heard about it though. I don't even know what happened to those kids or if the baby was even born or not."

Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him quiet.

"Ma'am, do you know where James lives?"

She dropped her hands to her waist and said.

"He lives in that god awful house at the end of this street, the one with the high brick fence. He moved in there about a year ago. That house had been abandoned 12 years back when the family moved out of it. Just up and moved out they did. Why Mrs. James was as pregnant as could be and he forced her to carry all those heavy boxes into the back of the truck."

Leonardo's grip on his brother tightened and he said.

"Thank you, ma'am you have been very helpful."

She smiled at them and said.

"Well boys, you are welcome, since you have been so respecful would ya like some freash baked cookies?"

Leonardo smiled polightly and said.

"Thank you ma'am but we should really get going, we are looking for our brother."

She gave them a concerned look and asked.

"Oh, what does he look like son, and maybe I can keep an eye out for him."

Leonardo told her.

"Well, he has bright red hair that he wears in spikes, he is muscular build with a few freckles, he was wearing a red checkered button down shirt, with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and white sneakers with red on them."

She nodded and said.

"I will keep my eye out. Now the boy in the van had red spiked hair... they headed towards the old James's place. Try looking there."

Leonardo felt like he was going to be sick as he said.

"Thank you. Come on Donnie."

As they jogged up the road she shouted.

"What's the boys name?"

Leonardo shouted back.

"Raphael."

Leonardo heard her shout again and he turned around stopping his younger brother.

He saw her trying to follow them, once she caught up her face was beat red, and she was out of breath.

"Boys, you need to go back home an call the police... Greg James is a dangerous man... if he has your brother... then you need back up... wait you said Raphael? Why that was Greg's son's name..."

Leonardo sighed and told her.

"Raphael is his son, you see after the crash my father Homato Yoshi adopted Raphael, and his little brother Donatello."

She looked over at the silent boy at his side and had tears running down her cheeks.

With out warning she wrapped her arms around Donatello and said through her tears.

"Oh you poor boy... please be careful... I knew your mother... she was so scared of Greg... when she... when she found out she was pregnant she told me first."

Letting go of Donatello she looked into his brown eyes and said.

"Your mother loved you. She wanted to have two children... but your father didn't... he became violent... he even went as far as hitting your mother constantly... when I threatened to call Child Services Greg packed up the 'family' and left. That was the last I ever heard from her again."

Donatello swallowed hard and looked over at his brother before looking at her and said.

"Leo, we better go get dad..."

Leonardo nodded in agreement and said.

"Yea we better. Thank you Mrs. Fielder for you help."

The three walked back up the street, the woman stopped ant watched the boys keep going. She told them before they left earshot.

"Donatello, if you ever want to know about your mother, come to me, she and I were good friends."

He nodded in understanding and followed his eldest brother back to their street and headed for home.

The entire way they kept thinking about what could have happened to Raphael, but they both knew the truth. He had been kidnapped.

As they rounded the corner and were headed up the street their father pulled up beside them.

Leonardo stopped when the window rolled down.

"Any sign of him?"

Yoshi saw Donatello was silently crying and asked.

"What happened?"

Leonardo felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he said.

"He's been kidnapped."

Yoshi felt his blood run cold and the color drain from his face, he asked his sons.

"Are you sure about this?"

Seeing them both nod he said.

"Get in, we will drive the rest of the way home."

Donatello asked as he took his seat behind his father.

"Do you think Raph will be OK?"

Leonardo looked back at his little brother and said.

"I don't know Don, I really don't."

Leonardo looked over at his father and said.

"Mrs. Fielder told us that Greg lives on her street, in that house that... that um... Donnie climbed the fence..."

Yoshi hit the brakes and looked over at his son in disbelief and said.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me?"

Leonardo shook his head and told him.

"That's what she said."

Yoshi did a U turn in the middle of the street and raced back to where Leonardo told him the house was.

As he sat out front it looked as though the house was still vacant, there was a heavy chain with padlock on the front gait and the house had a strange vibe coming from it.

"Are you sure?"

Donatello looked out the window and said.

"This is where we lived before I was born? Man this place is a dump."

Looking at the muddy road side Leonardo said.

"I don't see any tire tracks... maybe they didn't come here?"

Yoshi looked over and said.

"I sense he is close, but I do not know how close. We will find your brother, I promise you that."

Later that night Donatello and Michelangelo sat awake in their room, Michelangelo was sitting on his bed with a lost look in his eyes as he stared at his older brother.

Donatello had tears in his eyes as he looked at the wall of their room, he was worried sick about his older brother.

He knew the longer Raphael stayed with that man the more damage that could be inflicted upon him.

The door to their room opened slightly and it startled Donatello out of his daze, he looked over and saw his father enter the room.

He asked them softly.

"Are you two OK?"

Yoshi walked over and sat on his second youngest sons bed and said.

"Donatello, we will find him, we are pretty sure we know who has him so we can narrow it down. And we can keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Donatello looked over at his little brother who was now climbing on the foot of his bed and said.

"I know dad, but I just have this feeling that he is at that creepy house."

Yoshi put a hand under his chin and said.

"Donatello, I meant what I said earlier, I am truly sorry for how I have been acting as of late, I really don't know what had come over me..."

Michelangelo smiled and said.

"Mid life crisis!"

Yoshi laughed and looked over at him.

"Where did you hear that?"

The 11 year old laughed at his own joke and said.

"I heard it on TV one day, I also heard, temporary insanity!"

All three laughed at that and there was a knock on the door frame.

"Dad."

They looked over and saw Leonardo standing there, the room was fairly dark, but the only light was from Michelangelo's night light by his bed and the streetlight coming through the window.

Yoshi motioned for him to join them.

Leonardo sat next to the foot of the bed and looked over at his brothers and then his father.

"So what are we going to do? The police will take forever to find him..."

Yoshi felt the same pain his children did, he missed his son as well as they miss their brother.

Putting a hand on Leonardo's shoulder he said honestly.

"I know my son, but we will do everything in our power to find your brother."

No one in the Homato house hold got any sleep that night as they stayed up and worried over the lost member of the family...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be dark, but not overly graphic. This is your warning.**

**A/N 2: I have to put these up here... they are probably my favorite reviews so far that I have gotten for this story:**

**Chapter 17**

**Raigon: **I am reviewing, and I am still being tortured. Great chapter, horrible cliffhanger ...please ...please post again soon.

**Chapter 11**

**Natalie1668: **This dude is seriously terrifying :(

**Chapter 15**

**Tori657: **I was reading this in class. And now I can't work because I can't stop thinking about the cliffhanger! Update soon please!

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback so far guys! I know there are tones more reviews but I can't put them all on here... i will put them on the next several chapters...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First off I want to thank all 52 people who have reviewed this story, the 26 followers and the 16 people that have favored it as well. My popular story Firsts didn't get this much attention in the first three weeks it was out! It took several months for it to get to 52 reviews. In just three weeks I have gotten a lot accomplished. Thank you all for the kind reviews! It makes my day. :) Its your kind words that keep this story updated so often.**

* * *

In an old house not 9 or 10 blocks from the Homato home, Raphael slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding as he struggled to sit up, the room was dimly lit from the streetlight outside.

Looking around he saw the torn and ripped up remains of curtains hanging from the window, he could no longer tell the color. The walls had pealed paint and wallpaper.

The bed he was laying on had a stale, musty smell to it.

The last thing he remembered was running, and then seeing a red van pull up in front of him.

He couldn't remember who the driver of the van was but he knew that who ever it was he was now at his mercy.

He sat up more on the bed, but his head was spinning, he was all too surprised to find that he was not tied down. Or restrained in any way.

He mumbled to him self.

"Where am I?"

He looked out the window the best the could seeing as it was dark outside.

Seeing a high wall outside he knew where he was, but what got him was it wasn't a streetlight he was seeing, it was the sun. The way he knew this was by the activity he could some what see in the yard next door. Not normal activity for night time.

Who ever had him had placed car window tint on the windows, he saw a car pull up and he squinted to see the passengers. He couldn't really make them out, but they stopped to stare at the house for a moment then drove off.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly three in the afternoon.

He walked over to the door and tried to open it, to his horror it was locked.

He found the light switch and the room illuminated brightly.

Raphael stared in shock at what the room looked like.

It was his childhood room... the one he was in before he got adopted...

There was rockets on the walls that could barly be seen due to many years of no one living in the home, the bed he had been on was nothing more then an old army cot. He saw broken old toys strewn around the room, old books on the shelf. It was like time had stood still in this room.

He walked over and said aloud.

"Did I really used to sleep on a cot when I was little?"

Dust was thick on the shelves, and cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling. The only thing that seemed new and out of place for this old house was the door knob. He saw the key hole was on his side of the door which meant that the lock was on the other side.

He suddenly heard the lock being thrown on the door and it opening, Raphael's eyes grew wide as Greg stood there the man that had haunted his nightmares for years was standing in the doorway.

Greg, formerly known as Matt, stood in the door way to his sons' old room, he smiled in satisfaction that his son was terrified.

"So, Raphael, it is so nice of you to return home after all these years. Did you miss me?"

Raphael felt his temper start to grow and he said.

"Not really. What do you have to gain by keeping me here?"

Greg smiled evilly and said.

"Well, I couldn't allow Homato Yoshi to raise my son, not after what he did to me and to the family."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"What are you talking about? He didn't do anything to you!"

Greg stepped further into the room and said.

"Oh but he did, you see Raphael, back when I was your age I had a love interest, a crush on a young girl that was only 14 at the time. As time went by she fell for Yoshi and not me. I never had the nerve to ask her out. But as time went by he married her. Then one day, he had a son. I decided to even the score and had one of my own. You two were supposed to be rivals! NOT brothers! And you most certainly were not supposed to be getting along!"

Raphael felt a lead weight in his stomach as he thought about his older brother.

"SO you had me, to get revenge for some girl that you had a crush on but didn't have the balls to ask out? Sounds like a damn cop out if you ask me. Besides I would never turn on Leo, not for a second! He has been there! I wouldn't turn on Yoshi either! He is my father! Not you!"

Greg stepped closer to his son and said.

"Raphael, you are aware that he killed his wife right? He knew full well she could not have a second child! Hell she wasn't even supposed to have the first one!"

Raphael already knew about Shen not supposed to have children and he said.

"Its not his fault, its a medical condition. Besides Mikey is the best thing to happen to him next to me and Donnie joining the family."

Greg was now in Raphael's personal space and said heatedly.

"Speaking of that little runt. How is Donatello? I see he has learned how to do so many things? Its a shame that he didn't get sent away, that case worker I hired stabbed me in the back. I told her to see to it that the boy was banished but she felt sorry for the boy... and he got adopted by my enemy as well. I will see to it that I finished what I started so many years ago. That boy does not know his place in this world."

Raphael felt his face drain of color at the mention of his brother, he swallowed hard then said.

"SO what is the point of kidnapping me now? After all this time? You can't turn me against my brothers now!"

Greg took the front of Raphael's shirt in his fists and said.

"No, but I can make Yoshi suffer... I can make him feel the loss I have felt for the last 11 years! That runt brother of yours seems to mean something to that man! And so do you! That even smaller runt really seems to make you cooperate. Now if you don't do what I say, then I will even the score and take one of those two little runts!"

Raphael struggled in the mans grip, lashing out Raphael kicked Greg in the shin forcing the man to let go.

The 16 year old ran like a bat out of hell out of the room and down the stairs, seeing the dead bolt on the front door he turned and ran to find another exit. Before he could reach the back door a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him back, throwing him to the floor.

Greg stood over him and said.

"Try that again and you will really pay! YOU WILL learn your place Raphael!"

Raphael glared up at the man and said.

"MY PLACE... is with my family!"

Greg stepped closer to the fallen boy and said.

"You are with your family Raphael! I am your father, and the sooner you accept that the better!"

Greg reached down and picked Raphael up by the shirt and dragged him along as they got to the stairs Raphael struggled to get his flannel shirt off. Once he was free again he took off again for the back door.

"DAMN IT RAPHAEL!"

Raphael could hear Greg roar his name as he took off for the door. He tried to unlock all the deadbolts there was on it, but before he could get the last one Greg took a hold of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Greg raised his hand and back handed his son across the face, taking his white shirt in his fists he said.

"You will listen to me Raphael! Or I will make Michelangelo pay for killing his mother! He will be my next target!"

Raphael's head was swimming from the blow to the face, he heard what the man said but he couldn't answer.

Greg took Raphael's arm and dragged him up the stairs once more, this time he threw him back into the room and said.

"You had better be lucky that I don't kill you Raphael! So far you don't seem to be much of a threat!"

Raphael picked him self up off the floor as the door slammed shut and the lock was thrown into place again.

"Mikey... no..."

_Days later..._

Greg stood outside the Homato home and noticed that the Yoshi's car wasn't in the driveway, this would be too easy.

He knew his son would cooperate if he had to protect some one...

So he walked up to the house, and there through the window was his targets, before he could move he heard a voice approaching the door.

"_I will be back guys, I have to go to the store for dad."_

He didn't hear the reply but he hid in the bushes until Leonardo left the house.

He re opened the door quietly and snuck inside, he saw Donatello and Michelangelo sitting in the living room.

He slipped past them and made his way up the stairs and hid on one of the rooms, he noted the two beds across from each other so he knew he had to be in maybe the younger boys room. He hid in the closet seeing it was evening time.

Waiting paid off when the boys went to bed, he waited to hear their quiet breathing indicating that they were now asleep.

He was going to get his revenge on Homato Yoshi and he knew where to do it too. He took out the chloroform rag from his pocket and took it from the zip-lock bag he had it in. The smell was strong, he walked over to Michelangelo and held it to the boys mouth.

The 11 year olds eyes went wide for a moment before shutting again and he went to sleep.

Using the rag he walked over to Donatello and repeated the process, he didn't want the older boy to catch him and put up a fight. So he picked up the youngest and carried him out of the room, he stopped momentarily and listened. The house was completely silent, taking note of the weak floorboards at the top step he avoided it and went down.

He slipped out the back door and into the night, little did Homato Yoshi know, that in the morning he would have a entirely new reason to fear what was happening to his family...

* * *

**A/N: I will try not to have any more cliff hangers from chapter 19 on guys. I am kind of getting board with them too. SO that being said thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Now Mikey joins Raph... This story is almost half way done, I can not believe it. It is the POSITIVE reviews that have gotten this story so far. As well as all the follows and favorites. I promise things are going to look up for Raph real soon... I may, or may not have made a reference to the 2014 ninja turtle movie in a later chapter...**

* * *

Raphael had been awake for some time after Greg left again, he was irritated by the fact the man kept coming into the room just to make him angry before leaving.

He supported more bruises now since he was fighting back against the large man, he kept trying to escape but every time he got caught.

He could tell by the lay out of the room that the plan had been for both he and Donnie to get kidnapped, so he wondered why he had heard Greg mention Mikey's name when he left the room the last time.

Raphael looked at the small mirror on the wall and saw he had a black eye now, his lip was busted and had dried blood on it. He knew that he would have to do all he could to protect his little brother any way he could.

He looked out the window the best he could, he had been working on getting the tint off for a few days now and had a little hole where he could look out. He saw the van come back, he couldn't make out who was being carried into the house, but he knew it was one of his younger brothers.

Hearing a door slam shut Raphael dived for his cot, he knew that who ever he had would suffer if he was caught out of bed. It had been promised it would happen.

With in minutes Raphael was bolt up right in bed by the sound of the bedroom door slamming open.

Light flooded the room and blinded him momentarily as Raphael saw who Greg had.

Raphael felt his breath hitch as he saw Michelangelo unconscious in the evil man's iron grip, getting out of bed Greg said.

"Now if you don't listen to me this little runt will pay dearly! He should wake up by morning, now be a good little boy and get back in bed!"

In saying he shoved Michelangelo into Raphael's arms and stormed out of the room locking it behind him.

Raphael frowned at the man and said under his breath.

"Oh I will show you who is the 'little boy' you son of a bitch!"

He set Michelangelo on his cot and said softly to his baby brother.

"I will get us out of here Mikey, that is a promise."

* * *

_Back at the Homato home..._

Yoshi had thought he heard some one moving around outside in the hall, he got up and stepped out to find it empty...

Frowning he checked on his two youngest sons, upon opening the bedroom door a strong smell hit his nose. He rushed over and checked on Donatello, the boy would not stir. He looked over and saw his youngest was gone and the closet door was wide open.

Racing out of the room he ran to Leonardo's room and shook his oldest son awake.

"Leonardo! We have had an intruder!"

Leonardo was awake with in seconds and got up out of bed.

"What happened dad?"

"Michelangelo is missing, quickly, go stay and guard Donatello, some one had drugged him so he would not wake up and alert us."

Leonardo raced down the hall to his brothers room as Yoshi headed down the stairs to the living room to get the phone and call the police.

Once he reported the missing persons report a police officer as well as an EMT came out to the house.

They rushed Donatello to the hospital to check him over for any type of clue as to what drug was used.

The doctors found traces of Chloroform in Donatello's system, they worked hard to get the boy to wake up but ended up having to just wait for the drug to run its course, he was in no immediate danger.

Yoshi and Leonardo both gave the police reports of what Michelangelo had been wearing at the time of disappearance.

It was a long night of investigating and question answering before Leonardo and Yoshi were allowed to see Donatello. Both father and son sat at his side through out the night and waited for him to wake up.

One of the officers came into Donatello's room early in the morning and said.

"Mr. Homato I am Officer Ross, and I just wanted to let you know that we collected evidence from your home, and found finger prints on both the closet door and the front door. Who ever broke in evidently either knew the house or was extremely stupid."

Leonardo muttered under his breath.

"My vote is both..."

Officer Ross looked over at the teen but didn't say a thing before saying to Yoshi.

"We will try our best to find your sons, do you have any enemies? Some one that would want to harm your children for any reason?"

Yoshi looked over at his two sons, then back to the officer.

"May we speak in the hallway."

The two men stepped out and shut the door.

Leonardo got up and pressed his ear to the door to listen.

Yoshi told the officer.

"The only other person I can think of is Oroku Saki, but he hasn't bothered me in many years, I don't even think he lives in America any more. But other then that there should not be any one else."

"Why would Saki be after your sons?"

Yoshi shook his head.

"I don't think he is, he runs his own business out in Japan or at least that was the last thing I knew he was doing. He knows I was married but the last thing he knew was that I only had one child. He doesn't know about Michelangelo or the other two."

Officer Ross looked at the upset father and said.

"Yoshi, I have known your family for many years, I will do my best to find your sons."

The two were silent for several moments before Yoshi asked him.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"My son Leonardo told me about a house at the end of Franklin street, it has a high brick wall surrounding it. My sons had ventured over there this little over a week and a half ago. And found that some one was living there. But... it would seem the occupant has left. Would you mind easing my sons minds by going over there and checking things out?"

Officer Ross thought for a moment and said.

"Are you talkin about the ol James place? Greg James packed his family up and shipped out before Donatello was born, it was only a two bedroom house and he didn't want the boys to share a room. He hated kids with a passion... only wanting one kid he did. Man I remember all the calls I got... domestic disturbance... it was a wonder she didn't deliver the boy early."

"Will you do it?"

"Sure I will go check it out. Wonder if he still has that old van..."

Yoshi frowned and asked.

"What old van?"

"There is a shed out back that he used to keep an old 1980 van in, at one time it was blue, but then he painted it red when his wife got pregnant with Raphael. He... hold up... I remember seeing a van like that in the school parking lot..."

The hospital room door flew open and Leonardo said to them.

"That's the van that the woman that lives on Franklin street described, she said that she saw a teenager in the front seat that looked a little like Raph!"

Ross looked at Yoshi and said.

"IF your boys are in custody of Greg James, then we had better move fast. That man has little to no patience with kids and I don't think he realizes that he now has a kid with ADHD. You had better pray that Raphael can control that boy."

Leonardo added.

"Are we sure Greg has Mikey?"

They could all hear a soft voice from with in the room calling out.

"Raph? Raphie where are you? Raph?"

All three rush into the room to find Donatello thrashing in his sleep, calling out for his older brother.

Yoshi stops Leonardo and rushes to his son.

He holds the tall 12 year old and says.

"Donatello, you are safe. Please my son, calm down, you are safe. Shhh its OK..."

Leonardo felt helpless as he watched his father try and stop the nightmare that plagued his little brother.

After a good ten minutes passed Yoshi saw his son's eyes begin to open.

Donatello's head felt like it was in a haze as he sat up in his father's arms, he looked around and asked.

"Where am I? What is going on?"

Yoshi ran a hand through his son's hair and said.

"You are in the hospital my son."

Donatello looked around at his surroundings and said.

"Why am I hear? I'm not hurt? Or sick?"

Leonardo cleared his throat and said.

"No, but there was a break in last night... some one... and we have our theories... drugged you and took Mikey. Who ever it was made sure that you couldn't protect him. Apparently they had to have drugged Mikey too because they had to have passed my room and I didn't hear a thing last night."

Donatello looked down at the cream colored blanket half covering him and said softly.

"Mikey's gone too?"

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, Yoshi wiped them away and said softy.

"Donatello, it is going to be alright, we will get them back."

Donatello shook his head and cried silently.

Leonardo sat uncomfortably on the other side of his brother on the small, twin size hospital bed and put an arm around him.

"Why are you crying Donnie? They will be alright. If they are together Raph will protect him."

Donatello continued to cry as his brother and father held him close, in a three way hug.

The officer came back into the room and saw the now small family gathering, cleared his throat and said.

"Mr. Homato, I sent two men over to check out the house in question, it appears it has been abandoned years ago. And the gate is padlocked, there is no way to get inside..."

Donatello sniffled and said in a hoarse voice.

"But Mrs. Fielder said that she saw a red van go in that direction, there is an ally along the side of the property but no road. Its pretty much a dead end other then the ally that takes you to the next block."

Officer Ross looked down at the boy and said.

"Son, we have searched the perimeter and there is no one there, we can not break the lock with out a warrant."

Donatello looked up defiantly and said.

"IF the house IS abandoned then you should have no problem getting in to check it out! My brother and parents lived there before I was born! So I know that there should be no one there! And I also know you don't have to have a warrant to break the lock on an abandoned house!"

The officer tried to keep his patience with the boy but it was running thin.

"Matt Smith bought the house a year ago son, it has an abandoned look to it but no one answers when we shout out at the house."

Donatello would not stand down even when his father tried to tell him to.

"Greg probably sound proofed the house so you couldn't hear my brothers screams!"

"Donatello, that is enough now."

Donatello looked up at his father then to the officer and then to his brother.

Letting out a long sigh he asked his father.

"Can I go home now? My head isn't as dizzy any more."

The officer nods and says.

"Let me talk to the doctor, you should be good to go home."

After a few moments Officer Ross came back in and said.

"You can go home, they are getting your discharge papers ready right now."

_Donatello's POV..._

Sitting in between my brother and father I can't help but feel helpless, if only I had known sooner that some one was hiding in our closet sooner... I am so useless... my family is torn apart because I couldn't protect Mikey...

He is my only little brother, he is my responsibility and I let him down... he is going to get hurt now because of me...

I feel my brother shift on the bed, he says something to me, I looked into his eyes and see sadness, if it wasn't for me he would be happy.

He was telling me.

"Everything will be alright, we will get them back."

I nod just as the doctor comes in and dad signed me out. With a little help I got out of bed and followed Leo out of the room with dad behind us.

Once outside I see a red van parked at the far end of the parking lot, dad has his hand on my shoulder guiding me to the car.

I make a silent vow that I WILL get my brothers back, if its the last thing I do...

Greg James may be my biological father, but it takes a real man some one who:

A: admits to making a mistake.

B: tries to fix the mistake.

And C: is there when you need him the most.

I know dad isn't perfect, no dad is... but at least he is trying to make things right now that he knows the truth.

As we drive home I silently think up a plan, I know I have to be fast because if dad or Leo finds out, they will stop me.

If the police wont go check out that house...

Then** I** will...


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Warning: Child abuse... and language... not too graphic abuse...**

* * *

_Raphael's POV..._

My head hurts as Greg smacks me again, I had tried to pry the window open to get me and Mikey out of the house. And as usual I got caught, now I have to face my punishment.

It has been weeks since we were brought to this house, and Greg only fed us maybe once daily so we didnt starve.

I never fully eat what ever I get I always give it to Mikey, he doesn't suffer too much. Greg has been going out a lot and then when he comes back he talks to some one in another room.

I don't quite catch what is said, but I hear the name Saki a lot, and two of the Homato brats even more often.

I managed to get more of that tint off the window in the weeks following Mikey and I getting kidnapped.

I look up from the ground at Greg who is standing over me.

The look on his face is pure evil.

He tells me in a hate filled voice.

"Bare in mind you little shit, we are going to be leaving soon. I would suggest you do as your told or worse is going to happen. You keep defending that little runt! He ain't even kin to us!"

I frown and shout up at him.

"We are brothers! I am a Homato! We are a family! Always have been always will be! So get over it you sick bastard!"

So far Greg has left Mikey alone, but I think I just blew it as the man walked over to the corner where Mikey sat curled up between the old toy box and a book shelf.

I stand up and deliver a round house kick and knock him down.

Greg hits the floor from the impact and I found that may have just sealed my fate.

Greg recovers from the blow and runs at me, I back flip and try to get out of the way.

I jump in the air as he tries to make a grab at me once he stops running.

Unfortunately since I have not been eating much my reflexes are slow and he catches me by my shirt.

I twist in his iron grip and look back at Mikey and say.

"Run Mikey! Now's your chance!"

I can see the fear is in my baby brothers eyes as he runs for the door.

Greg makes a grab for Mikey but I kick him in the groin, he loosens his grip on me and I follow Mikey out of the room pulling the door shut behind me.

I don't have time to throw the lock as I follow Mikey down the stairs, the front door has an alarm on it so we race for the back door.

I start to undo the many dead bolts that are on the door and I hear footsteps coming, I get to the last bolt when I get thrown to the floor.

Pain rockets up my arm when I land on it, I look over and Greg is standing there with Mikey by the arm.

"Now, Raphael, since you refuse to be a good boy, you get to witness your punishment being dealt out on this worthless piece of shit!"

In saying I see him take his belt off the wall behind him, I cant do anything as he raises it to Mikey.

I see my little brother cringe in fear, this gives me the drive I need. I jump to my feet and make a grab for the belt only to be smacked away with it.

My face burns from the strike.

The only thought I have is protecting Mikey, I make a grab for my little brother as the belt comes down on my exposed legs.

I cry out but I have my brother by the arm, I use my other hand to try and free the iron grip that is holding him.

Mikey finally finds his voice and says.

"Leave us alone! Stop hurting Raph!"

Greg shakes Mikey and then drops the belt looking at me.

"Raphael, get your ass in the living room, I will deal with you in a second."

I look up at him and ask.

"What the hell do you want from us? What is the point of this damned kidnapping? To break us? Or what?"

He looked me dead in the eye and said.

"I have already explained that to ya you little shit! Now, do what your told! Or I wont bother feeding you today!"

Raphael frowned and said heatedly.

"Like you do anyways."

I feel a sharp pain shoot through my face as he hit me with the belt, I back up a little but I see Mikey has tears rolling down his face, it makes my blood boil knowing that this sick bastard has done that to him. The poor kid will most likely have nightmares for months after this.

"Just for that you little shit, you can forget about a meal tonight! My associate told me that he has a place all ready for us in Japan. We leave in a matter of days."

I swallow hard, I look over at Mikey and we lock eyes for a moment before Greg speaks up again.

"Now get moving."

I walk out of the room with a heavy heart, I can feel my blood boiling with anger and hot tears running down my face.

I can only imagine what Mikey's going through right now.

Putting my head in my hands I sit on the weathered, torn, old, seen better days, couch; I want to cry so badly but I know I cant, I have to remain strong for Mikey...

* * *

_At the Homato Home..._

Yoshi had his two remaining sons busy with working out in their dojo, he knew this was hard on them to be apart from the other two. But he could see Donatello was up to something and wanted him to be too tired to carry it out. It has now been weeks since the two have been taken, Leonardo and Donatello have tried searching for several days at a time but turning up nothing.

Donatello kept watching his father out of the corner of his eye, he knew the grown man knew he was up to something. But didnt know what, it was best if his plan remained a secret from every one.

He was planning on sneaking out that night and he was going to find out the truth if his brothers were in that house. There was no way Leonardo would let Donatello out of his sight so he had to be sneaky.

Later on that evening Donatello excused him self to go to bed early explaining that he was tired from training most of the day.

Laying down he drifted off to sleep, but a quiet alarm woke him up around midnight when he knew his father and brother would be asleep.

Getting up he walked to the door way with his backpack on his shoulder, he made it look like he was still in bed sleeping.

He looked up and down the hall, he knew they were both out like lights, he tip toed down the hall to the stairs. He knew Leonardo was sleeping lighter at night ever since Michelangelo got kidnapped, he studied where the creaks were in the floor and avoided them as he slipped silently to the front hall.

Using extreme stealth he made it to the front door, standing on tip toes he deactivated the alarm that his father had put up there and slipped out of the house and into the night...

* * *

**A/N: Let me make you a deal guys, I will update you with three chapters today since I left you with two cliffhangers and I HAD promised I would stop that... so here is one more cliffhanger and then I will be good...**


	22. Chapter 22

Raphael's head was pounding as he held Michelangelo in his arms in their 'room' as Greg called it.

Tears were running down Raphael's face as he remembered hearing Michelangelo's screams, he leaned his head against the wall and kept trying to keep calm. But his anger boiled in his chest, it was now nightfall and Michelangelo was crying him self to sleep after Greg had beaten him to a pulp.

Thanks to the heat of summer Raphael had used a knife he had found in the drawer of the desk (don't know why it was there) but he used it no less to cut his blue jeans into shorts. The house had no air conditioner and was too hot during the day time hours. Michelangelo had been wearing shorts and a tee shirt when he was kidnapped so he was cool enough.

Raphael kept the knife hidden in the drawer, he didnt want to use it if he didnt have to, but little by little each day he was using it to scrape the paint from the window.

Greg had painted the window edges shut so that it would be glued together, but Raphael know how to elude this and was trying to get them free.

A slam of a door caused Raphael to tense up and hold his baby brother closer to him, but thankfully the footsteps went down the stairs and out the front door.

Sitting up straighter he twisted around to look out the now gaping hole in the window where the tint was now half gone from the window. He saw Greg walk to the gate and around the corner of the house.

Minutes later he saw the van pull out, and go up the street, where he went this late at night was a mystery. But he shook his little brother to wake up.

"Mikey, I have a plan, we gotta hurry though."

Michelangelo sat up alert and said.

"What are we gonna do Raph? The door is locked?"

Raphael gave him a sly smile and said.

"Yea, but I was crafty earlier when... well when we were downstairs... I snuck up while Greg was busy and jammed the bedroom door so that the lock wouldn't set."

Michelangelo smiled and got up carefully, his entire body hurt from earlier, he followed his older brother to the door, and watched as Raphael popped it open.

Raphael looked around the hall way through the crack in the door, he forgot about the lock on the other side of the door as well. He used the knife that he had in his pocket and picked it open, he smiled triumphantly as he pushed the door open and led them out into the hall.

Getting down the steps he got to the back door, and tried the deadbolts and got them all undone.

Raphael felt all the color drain from his face when he opened the door and saw a large man standing there.

The man had to be over 6 and a half feet tall, had no hair on his head but a scar running down the right side of his face, and his right eye was white as could be.

The man sneered down at him and said.

"Where do you think you are going? Wretched boy?"

Raphael felt as though there was cotton in his mouth as he looked up at he man, he looked down when he felt Michelangelo take a hold of his left arm and cling to him.

The man walked in and forced the two to back up, Raphael held Michelangelo close to him as he backed up against the wall.

The man stood before the boys and said sinisterly.

"SO... this little runt is Homato Yoshi's offspring? The child that killed Tang Shen... what do you have to say for your self boy?"

Michelangelo huddled closer to his older brother and said fearfully.

"Who are you?"

The man that stood there had a thick Japanese accent as he said.

"I am Oroku Saki. And I intend on training you in ways of the Foot Clan."

Raphael held his brother closer as he said.

"What makes you think we will train with you?"

Saki got closer and told them.

"Because I know where the rest of your family is... if you do not cooperate, then harm will befall your family. Besides it is the runt we want more then anything."

Raphael looked down at his smaller brother and said to Saki.

"He's only 11! why not me? I am older? And further along in training."

Saki took a hold of Raphael by the shirt and ripped him away from Michelangelo saying.

"Because, you pathetic worm... I have no use for you!"

Raphael grabbed the mans hands that held his shirt and said venomously.

"Then why the hell am **I** here then?"

Saki lifted Raphael off the ground and they were now face to face.

"Because he will cooperate as long as you are here! IF I see fit I may allow you to join the Foot Clan but only IF I like your style."

Raphael had a feeling that something was amiss but he heard his little brother pipe up.

"Why me? I'm not fast, strong or as smart as Donnie..."

Saki looked down at the smallest boy and threw Raphael across the room.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOUR NOT DONATELLO?"

Michelangelo shook his head, and said.

"No, that's my older brother..."

Saki looked between the boys, he saw how frail Raphael was and remembered that he had seen the boy earlier in the year as being stocky.

"SO, I am only going to ask you this once. Where is Donatello?"

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Right here."

Raphael looked over from his position on the floor to the back door.

"Don? How did you..."

Feeling a renewed sense of confidence Raphael sprung to his feet and got in a fighting stance as Saki stood by and looked at the small boy.

"This is the boy that James wants me to train to be a killer? He doesn't even look like he can squash a flea let alone hurt some one."

Raphael kicked the large man in the back of the leg sending him down, Donatello sprang forward and kicked him in the groin and said.

"Come on guys!"

"Not sa fast boys..."

Greg stood at the back door with a crow bar in hand...

Raphael looked around the pathetic looking kitchen for something that could be used as a weapon. The only thing he found was a broken broom.

Saki recovered from his fall and hit Raphael hard in the back of the leg, a sickening crunch could be heard as Saki stood hard on the fallen teen's right leg.

Raphael cried out as he felt the bone break under the heavy man's weight.

Greg took a swipe at him with the crow bar and Donatello dodged it easily, in the distance he could hear sirens blaring up the road.

Saki let off of Raphael's leg and kicked at Donatello but the smaller framed young man flipped out of the way and grabbed the broom handle from the ground.

Raphael tried to get up to help his little brother, Donatello looked down and said.

"Raph, let me be the bad ass for once."

Donatello fought the men with some difficulty, he broke the broom as he fought, out of know where a shout was heard and the front door busted open.

Greg grinned as he watched his younger son get distracted, he swiped the crow bar across the back of his head.

Donatello fell in a heap to the floor, but not before a shot was heard and Michelangelo's screams...

* * *

**A/N: yes this story is nearly complete, but I had to do the line from the 2014 ninja turtle movie.**

**And yes I planed on Donatello saving the day...**


	23. Chapter 23

Homato Yoshi woke up and heard his son slip out of his bedroom and out the front door, he had a feeling he knew what his son was up too but did not try and stop him.

He knew that his son would need back up, so he waited for him to leave, after about twenty minutes he called the police and gave them the address.

He then decided to go and meet them there, he woke his son and they meet the police who in turn told them to stay outside the house.

After hearing shots being fired his fear for his sons got stronger by 1000% he knew something had happened. The police still would not allow him to get through, he watched as two men were escorted out in hand cuffs.

His blood boiled and he could feel his face grow red one of the men was Oroku Saki and the other was Greg James.

After they were securely in the police cruiser he raced up the steps of the house along with the EMT's that showed up. He found Donatello laying in a puddle of blood that was coming from his head, he could feel tears running down his face as he looked around and saw Michelangelo with one of the officers and Leonardo with Raphael who was struggling.

Raphael leaned on Leonardo and said to their father.

"Dad... he... he saved us... is he?"

One of the EMT's knelt beside Donatello and began to check his vitals.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING CLEAR THE AREA!"

Yoshi stood out of the way as they got his son prepared for CPR, it took several tries but he began to breath once more.

One of the EMT's turned and asked.

"Are you his father?"

Yoshi nodded and said.

"Yes, and my other son needs medical attention as well."

Two more EMT's came in and took Raphael from Leonardo and said to Yoshi.

"Follow us."

At the hospital the ER doctors worked vigorously to stop the bleeding from Donatello's head, turned out it was more serious then they thought, he had bleeding on the brain.

Raphael was on the bed across from his little brother and said to the doctor.

"That crow bar hit him in the ribs a couple of times but he brushed it off..."

The doctor frowned and felt around Donatello's ribs, then ordered a bunch of X-Rays and CT scans.

Homato Yoshi waited in the waiting room for over three hours while they did all the X-Rays of his son, Raphael's leg had been set and cast in a matter of an hour and he was sitting beside his father nervously waiting any type of news on his little brother.

Yoshi looked over at his second oldest and saw silent tears running down his face, putting a hand on his shoulder he told him.

"He will be OK Raphael, we have to believe that."

Raphael's voice caught in his throat as he said.

"What was he thinking? Why did he do that? Taking on two fully grown men like that? They could have killed him?"

Yoshi sighed and told him.

"In the last six weeks you have been gone he has been training day and night, I kept asking him what he was doing and he just would tell me 'passing time.' Then yesterday I had him do just a little extra training with Leonardo, I had no idea what he was planing or I would not have pushed him... or maybe I would have pushed more so he would be too exhausted to sneak out."

Leonardo was sitting across from them with his head down, he looked over at his father and brother and asked.

"How's Mikey? Have we heard anything about him?"

No one had seen Michelangelo attempt to join in the fight, and no one but Raphael saw his baby brother get slammed into the wall. That was the scream they had heard just when the police showed up and shot Greg.

Yoshi frowned and told him.

"He has one broken rib and a concussion. He was lucky."

Raphael told his older brother.

"Yea... you was in the bathroom when the Doc came and told us... sorry we didnt tell ya..."

Leonardo gave them an understanding look and said.

"I'm worried about Don too, so dad, what are we going to do now? I mean, with Raph and Don hurt the worst and cant climb up steps?"

Yoshi smiled and told him.

"I have been thinking about that as well, I think what will happen is move my office upstairs to one of the bed rooms and move a bedroom down stairs."

Suddenly the double doors opened and the doctor came in.

"Family of Donatello Homato?"

Yoshi stood along with Leonardo, Raphael didnt have crutches yet so he had to remain seated.

Yoshi asked the doctor.

"How is my son?"

The grim look on the doctor's face was not good as he let out a long breath and said.

"Donatello is a lucky boy Mr. Homato... very lucky. He has a concussion, he had bleeding on the brain we took care of that but with all the head trauma he has under gone he is in a coma. He has 3 broken ribs. We got the bleeding to stop from his brain, and he is out of danger there, for now. When he fell down he broke his right wrist but we have it in a cast and it should mend in just a matter of weeks.

Now your son Michelangelo is doing quite well, but he keeps crying for his older brother... we keep telling him he can not see him just yet."

Yoshi asked.

"Does this mean we can not see him as well?"

The doctor told him honestly.

"That was an hour ago we told him that, but yes you may go see the boys now. They are in a shared room."

They followed the doctor to the room the two youngest Homato's were at, Raphael was given a wheel chair so he could see his brothers. Once in the room Yoshi first went to check on Michelangelo.

"How are you my son?"

Michelangelo shrugged his shoulder and said.

"I'm OK, I am more worried about Donnie then anything..."

Raphael reached up and messed up his baby brother's hair and said.

"What were ya thinkin by trying to get in da middle of tha fight like that? That damn crow bar was flying every direction possible... you was lucky."

Michelangelo put his hand on his side where the broken rib was and said.

"I really didn't feel it until they started poking it, they used the term 'broken'. But the nurse that came in here said she thought it was just a fracture. I thought doctor's knew everything?"

The doctor had been checking Donatello's vitals when he heard Michelangelo's comment and said.

"The technician said it was broke, but I agree with the nurse and think that it is a fracture, I am ordering another X-Ray to be done. He does not seem to be in the pain one would be in for a broken bone."

Yoshi looked over at his youngest son then to the second youngest.

"What of Donatello? When will he wake up?"

The doctor walked over to them and said.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya when I say, that his chances are slim to wake up anytime soon... he took a pretty good blow to the head... he may have brain damage... he will be lucky if he doesn't have memory loss..."

Leonardo felt his eyes grow wide and said.

"He could have amnesia?"

The doctor told him.

"Its possible, but the longer he stays like this the worse off he could be in the long run..."

Raphael refused to think that his little brother was going to be brain damaged and told the doctor hotly.

"He will be fine. He will wake up, and be his old self again in no time."

Raphael wheeled over to his little brother's bedside, taking a hold of the rail he hoisted him self onto his good leg and stood.

Getting his balance he ran a hand across his brother's forehead and said softly but with sheer determination in his voice.

"Your gonna be fine Don, you hear me? You will wake up and be fine. Come on little brother, wake up."

Yoshi saw the tears that threatened to come from his second eldest sons eyes and put an arm around him.

"It will be OK my son, he will come back to us."

In the weeks that followed Donatello remained in the coma, Michelangelo only suffered from a hair line fracture in the rib that the technician claimed to be broken. The Homato family moved rooms around Leonardo and Raphael's room was now the old office and the office was their old room.

But for the time being Donatello would be sharing a room with Raphael until his body was healed.

Raphael was getting along pretty well on his crutches that he had gotten before going home from the hospital.

Leonardo drove his brothers daily over to the hospital to visit Donatello, all hoping and praying that he would wake up soon.

Donatello's 13th birthday came and went, he received cards and small gifts from classmates and his family that were decorating his room.

Every one hoped that Donatello would wake before Independence Day, but it just did not happen.

It had now been over two months since the kidnapping and Donatello's ribs were most of the way healed and he was on the mend, but he just would not wake up.

Yoshi sat by his son's bed and sang a lullaby that he used to sing to the boy when he was a toddler.

Just before September 1st Leonardo had been sitting beside his brother when Donatello made the first sound he had made in months.

Standing up Leonardo told him.

"Don? Hey its me, come on buddy come back to us."

_Donatello's POV..._

It is so dark, I am not sure where I am, I don't feel any pain but this white light keeps beckoning for me to come to it. But it doesn't feel right.

I have no idea how long I have been here, for some time since I got hit over the head I have been in this dark place...

I can hear Leo talking, but it is really faint, its coming from the darkness.

I call out to him but he doesn't hear me.

There have been many times I can hear my family's voices, but for the life of me I cant answer them.

I walk closer to the darkness and I can feel a lot of pain going through my body, but Leo's voice is getting closer. I try to talk to him but it doesn't seem like he can hear me.

_Normal POV..._

Leonardo watches his brother shake his head as he mumbles and groans, he had called his father and brothers who were now on their way.

Homato Yoshi rushed into the lobby with his two sons close behind, going as fast as Raphael could manage on crutches.

They got to Donatello's room and found the boy trying to speak for the first time in months.

Raphael hobbled over to his little brother's side and said quickly.

"Don? Don, hey its me Raph, come on back to us. Its alright."

The beeping of the heart monitor and the light buzz from the IV drip were the only things that could be heard aside from Donatello's mumbling.

Michelangelo spoke up next.

"Hey Don! Guess what! Raph and Leo's room is now on the first floor! But when you get home you will be in there for a while until you fully heal. I miss you big brother, please come back to us... our family isn't complete with out you..."

More mumbling came from the comatose teenager...

But slowly the mumbling turned to a word.

"D-D-D-D-Da-Dad?"

Yoshi felt tears welling up in his eyes, he put a hand on his son's head and said.

"I am here my son, come back to us."

Raphael told his little brother.

"Hey Don, you have to wake up, I gotta tell ya what happened after that night!"

Raphael looked over at his father and asked.

"Do you think today's the day?"

Yoshi smiled sadly over at him and said.

"He could Raphael, this is the first time he has spoken..."

The nurse came in and checked his vitals and told them.

"He is getting stronger, we hope he wakes up soon. There is no reason he shouldn't."

Yoshi smiled at her and said.

"Thank you, thank you for taking good care of my son all this time."

She smiled at him and said.

"I got a boy too, and a girl... but my husband has them... I wish I could see them more often then I do, but I know what its like to be apart from my children."

She looked once more over at Donatello before leaving the room.

The Homato family sat around Donatello's bedside for some time the cast on Donatello's wrist was still there but the doctor told them the cast could come off soon and he would wear a brace for several more weeks.

While the nurses gave Donatello a bed bath the Homato family went to get a bite of lunch, while they sat around the small table in the practically empty lunch area a woman approached them.

"Mr. Homato?"

Yoshi looked up, she saw a woman with red hair approach them he knew here from some where.

"Yes?"

Leonardo, and Raphael's jaws dropped, Yoshi looked between them and the woman and said to his sons.

"What is it boys?"

Leonardo stood and said.

"Mrs. James? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and told him.

"I heard the other day from Mr. Clark that Donatello was in the hospital, Mr. Homato I am the librarian at the school."

Raphael told her.

"Thanks for visiting."

She looked over at him and smiled, she told him.

"There was another reason I am here Raphael."

Leonardo sat back down and asked.

"Whats the other reason?"

She pulled up a chair and sat next to Michelangelo.

"You don't remember me? Do you Raphael?"

He frowned and said.

"Should I?"

She chuckled softly and put a hand on his arm and told him.

"No I guess not... you were only four... I'm your mother..."

* * *

**A/N: say what? She's alive? Find out why in the next chapter!**

**A/N 2: OK I have some more favorite reviews I gotta post:**

Chapter 21

Tori657: _I felt so empty because you didn't update yesterday, and now you leave me with another cliffhanger?! Oh my gosh please update soon!'_

Chapter 19

Guest Avatar Aang : _Noooooooooo Mikey xxx more more more more more moreeeeeeee_

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

The Homato family stared at her in shock, after several minutes Leonardo asked.

"So... why after all this time have you approached us now? You never said a word before?"

Mrs. James looked at the family and started to explain.

"I have been watching you Raphael since you got adopted."

Raphael raised his hands in the air and shook his head in confusion and said.

"But, wait, Donnie and I were told you had died?"

Mrs. James looked down at the gray table top and folded her hands, she met Homato Yoshi's eyes before saying.

"In some way I did, I was in a coma for several months before your father told them to pull my life support plug. He had only been in a coma for weeks after the wreck, when he awoke he told them to pull the plug. The nurse on duty found me awake hours later, she told me what happened... So I told her to tell my husband that I had died... I knew I had to get away from him Raphael, I learned that you and your brother were safe so I didnt worry about you.

I moved to Manhattan's lower east side and started a new life, then I became a school librarian. I learned of the adoption and knew I could keep an eye on you boys at school."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"I have a question. If you and Greg were working at the same school... then how did he not recognize you? How did he not know you were there?"

She chuckled and said.

"He has always been pretty blind Raphael, he thought I didnt know what he was doing to Donatello... he would act like a good father when I was around but I knew the truth..."

Leonardo piped up.

"You let him mistreat Donnie?"

"Only to a point, BUT, before you judge me, hear me out. I planned that car wreck, I had a friend who drove directly into us. I had to end the abuse the boys were going through, my plan wasn't well thought out, but I made sure they were away from everything so they wouldn't get hurt. I learned about Donatello's being sent away so I called in a favor and had made sure it was anonymous. I had an article written in the newspaper for some one to take both boys in."

Raphael asked.

"Did you know that he would adopt us?"

He pointed to Yoshi in reference.

She shook her head and said.

"I had no idea, I prayed that you would go to a good home."

Yoshi smiled at her and said.

"And they did, but doesn't that mean you never signed them over to the state?"

She held her hand up.

"I have no intention of taking them back, I signed over my parental rights as well when I learned they were in foster care."

Michelangelo had been silent all this time but now asked confused.

"But... didnt you want them anymore?"

She smiled at the 11 year old boy and said.

"They could not heal if they were with me, and I could not care for them properly so it was best they go to a good home. You see Michelangelo, when you love some one so much, some times it is best to let them go... even if it hurts."

Raphael asked.

"Do you regret giving us up?"

She squeezed Raphael's arm gently and said.

"No, I do not. I watched the two of you grow and saw how happy you were. I know this past year has been hard and I was angry with Justin for letting the adoption slip into the conversation. I had a feeling that Donatello didnt know yet. After you yelled at him for it, I dealt with him as well."

Michelangelo asked eagerly when she paused to take a sip of her water she had with her.

"What did you do?"

She smiled and said.

"I made him write an essay about the American Revolution, I told the history teacher what I was doing and he made that more then half of Justin's grade. Nice bit of pay back if I say so my self."

Raphael smiled and said.

"So that's why he missed basketball practice that afternoon?"

She nodded and they were silent for several moments.

A nurse came up to them.

"Mr. Homato, Donatello has woken up."

The four Homato's stood quickly, then Yoshi asked.

"Mrs. James, would you like to see your son?"

She smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"I would like that. Thank you."

The group went to Donatello's room.

Donatello smiled at his family as they came into the room, he felt so weak and light headed as he said.

"Dad? How long have I been out?"

The doctor stood beside the bed and looked up at the family.

"His memory still seems to be intact, he is going to be just fine."

Raphael gave his little brother a hug and said.

"Don, you have been out for nearly two months, and if you ever put your self in danger like that again I am gonna kick your butt!"

Donatello gave him a weak smile and said softly.

"Yea, we both know that's a bluff Raph... besides I could kick your butt any ol day of the week."

Raphael asked his brother a question that has been on his mind all this time.

"So, why did ya do it? You knew how dangerous that was?"

Donatello felt like he had cotton in his mouth as he spoke tiredly.

"I, wanted to be the bad ass for once... your always protecting me... I was just returning the favor."

Raphael looked down at his little brother and told him gently but firmly.

"You ever try to be the bad ass again, and I will kick your ass all the way to Jersey!"

Donatello gave him a weak smile before noticing the stranger at the foot of his bed.

"Who's that?"

Yoshi stepped up beside the bed and told him softly.

"Donatello, there is some one I would like you to meet. This is your mother, Mrs. James faked her death so she could save you and your brother so many years ago my son."

Donatello's eyes were wide and he asked her.

"Your our mom?"

He started coughing, his throat was still raw from the tube that had been down there helping him breath.

Leonardo rushed forward with a cup of water and Yoshi helped him sit up enough to drink it.

The cough subsided but the doctor said gently.

"I think it is time for Donatello to rest, he has had a lot of excitement for one day."

Every one filed out of the room, in the hall Mrs. James told Yoshi.

"I will stay long enough for him to be discharged home, but after that I will be moving on."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"Where will ya go?"

She smiled at him and put a hand on his head saying.

"I have family out west, they are going to take me in. Now that your natural father is in prison you don't have need for me to watch over you in school. And I have a feeling you two will be just fine with out me. You have proven to be able to stand on your own."

Raphael frowned and asked.

"But Don's gonna have so many questions?"

She gave him a hug and said.

"I know he will, but I am not leaving until he is well enough to return home. I can talk to him before then, if that's alright with your father?"

She looked over at Yoshi who gave her a slight nod and said.

"That is fine with me, he kept asking me questions I could not answer, it will ease his mind."

Days turned into weeks and Donatello was finally strong enough to go home, in that time he got to know his mother and more about his infant years and heritage.

Raphael was still not fully trusting her and would stay off to the side watching her.

In all these weeks Mrs. James didnt tell Donatello she planed on leaving after he got discharged.

The day arrived when Donatello could finally go home, Mrs. James came to the hospital to see him off.

He looked up from the wheel chair he was required to sit in for discharge and said.

"Thank you for being here, I am glad I got to know you."

Smiling down at her son she got to his eye level and said.

"I am glad to have gotten to know you as well, but, Donatello, after today your not going to see me again."

He frowned and asked.

"Why not?"

She chuckled slightly and told him.

"You don't need me, you have a family honey. But tell you what, you can send letters, I once I am all settled in I will call and give you my new address and phone number. We can keep in touch."

Donatello asked her.

"What happened to him? To Greg? Is he in prison?"

She nodded and said.

"Yes, and so is the man that was with him. They got 15 years. So you do not have to worry about that man coming back honey, your safe now. I love you and I always have."

The one question he never dared to ask he gained the courage to now.

"Why didnt you come for us once you were better? Why did you give us up?"

Raphael had already been told so he stood by supporting his little brother by placing a hand on his shoulder as their mother spoke.

"Donatello, honey, when you love some one... and, the situation is out of control and bad... when you love some one as much as I do... some times its best to let them go... if you HAD stayed with me your father would have done much worse then what he did months ago... I did not want that to happen, so I gave you two up. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make in my life. I cried for days after words but I never regretted it. I knew Homato Yoshi back in high school, he was such a good man, we were not friends per say but I knew of him. I knew that some day if he was ever a father that he would be a good one.

I knew when he married Shen that they may not ever have children, but I was surprised when Leonardo came along, and then shortly after he was born I got pregnant with Raphael. The only way I knew of Leonardo's birth was from the announcements in the newspaper.

Like I said I do not regret my choice honey, I made a bad choice to marry Greg James, but if I didnt then you two wouldn't be here."

Yoshi turned from the nurses station where he was signing a paper and said.

"It's funny how life takes its turns isn't it? We both knew about each other but yet, we didnt. Thank you for allowing me to raise your sons."

Smiling she said.

"Your welcome. Well boys, this is where I leave you. I know your address Donatello, I will send you a letter so you have my new address. And I will call as soon as I have a phone line in place."

Donatello gave his mother a hug and told her.

"Thanks mom, for everything."

Smiling down at him she said.

"Your welcome, good-bye."

Yoshi got his sons loaded up in the car and drove them home, once there Donatello and Raphael sat in their new room on the first floor on their beds.

Donatello was ordered to rest as much as possible and Raphael had to stay off his leg.

Unpacking his over night bag that his father had sent to the hospital weeks ago Donatello asked.

"Raph, why didnt you try and get to know mom?"

Raphael looked up from his motorcycle magazine and said.

"Cause, I figured you needed the information more then me. I remember her to some what, but you don't. The things I do remember is enough for me."

Donatello walked over and sat near Raphael's broken leg.

"So is this your tough guy act? Trying to act all tough saying you don't need a mommy?"

Raphael looked over at the playful gleam in his little brother's eyes and said.

"Sure Don, that's it. You got me all figured out."

Raphael re positioned his leg on the pillows and said to his little brother.

"Keep up the smart ass talk and I'm a show you how tough I can be!"

Donatello stood back up and told him.

"Tough talk for some one with only one leg!"

Reaching behind him he took his pillow and threw it at his little brother.

Donatello caught it and threw it back at him.

They were both laughing when Yoshi walked into the room hearing all the noise.

"What is going on in here?"

They stopped and Raphael said.

"Just playing."

Yoshi tried his best to put on a stern face.

"Really? And here I thought I had told you that your brother needed rest?"

Donatello looked up at his father and said.

"You did, but being cooped up in the hospital, and the thought of being cooped up in here and with Raph no less, has me feeling antsy."

"Do no strain those ribs Donatello, you are still healing."

Donatello picked up his brother's pillow from the floor and tried to not wince in pain.

He groaned and said.

"I will try to be careful, can I stay up as long as I don't over do it?"

Yoshi walked around the bed and told him.

"Yes you may, but no stair climbing, not yet."

Donatello told his father.

"Good thing we have a bathroom down here, me and Raph would have a problem."

Yoshi laughed a little and said.

"True, but Raphael will begin going back to school on Monday, but you Donatello will be out for another few weeks."

Michelangelo chose that moment to come into the room.

"Donnie? You feeling any better?"

Donatello smiled at his little brother and said.

"Yea, sore but other then that fine. Feel like I got run over by a truck."

Michelangelo tilted his head and said smiling.

"I bet, I was scared Don, don't ever do that again! I thought he was gonna kill you!"

His rough housing with his older brother was slowly taking its tole on his warn out body and said.

"Mikey, I make no promises, but trust me, I was protecting you two. I was afraid that you two were hurt worse then you were."

Mikey raced around the bed and wrapped his arms around his older brother and started to cry.

"When you was in that coma I thought... I thought we were gonna loose you..."

Though his younger brother was being gentle it still hurt but he told him.

"I know Mike, I am sorry I scared you, I wanted to be brave."

Raphael scoffed and said.

"Don, save the bravery for me got it, that is my thing. Your thing is taking things apart and putting them back together. And being smart, that is your thing."

Leonardo came into the room hearing his family talking.

Donatello had gotten out of Mikey's hold and was now sitting back in Raphael's bean bag chair next to Raphael's bed facing the door.

Leonardo saw them and Mikey sitting down on the floor leaning up against the bag with their father now sitting near the foot of the bed in a chair.

"What? And I wasn't invited to this little gathering?"

He smiled as he took Donatello's desk chair and sat near his father.

They all were silent for a few moments, enjoying each others company.

Michelangelo asked Donatello when he twisted around some what to look at him.

"Does it bother you that we are not blood related?"

Donatello looked around at his family and said.

"No Mike, we are a family no matter where we came from, Raph and I came from an abusive home, to a loving family. Nothing will ever change that little brother. It doesn't bother me. I love you all no matter what."

Yoshi smiled with pride as he listened to his sons words.

"That is right my son, and as a family we are strong, I am glad that when you took on your biological father that you knew what you were fighting for. You were not just protecting Raphael, you were protecting your adoptive brother as well."

Donatello looked over at his brother and ruffled his hair.

"Yea... I couldn't let any one hurt him. He is my only little brother, its my job to protect him, just like its Leo's job to protect Raph and Raph's job to protect me... and."

He looked over at their father before continuing.

"Your job to protect all of us."

Yoshi smiled at his son and said to him.

"Yes and I love all of you, once you two are healed we can get out lives back on track again."

In the weeks that followed Donatello and Raphael continued to get stronger with each passing day.

Months rolled by, Raphael and Donatello got their first of many phone calls from their mother, keeping in contact regularly they got to know her better.

She flew out for Holidays and would send out birthday cards.

As the years went by she attended her son's graduations, she became close friends with Homato Yoshi and eventually moved back to New York and lived in the neighborhood. After all four boys were grown and gone off to their futures leaving their aging father behind, but not alone.

Mary James became Homato Yoshi's best friend and you could find the two visiting every morning and evening talking about how the boys lives had changed.

By now Raphael and Leonardo owned the family's dojo down town and also had a center for troubled youth to go when things were tough at home.

Donatello went off to college and was now married with a daughter, he became a doctor and helped many people in his time.

Michelangelo helped his two eldest brothers run the youth center part of the dojo, he never married had a girl friend that gave him a son.

Leonardo never married and neither did Raphael.

* * *

**A/N: well guys this is it, its over. I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story: **

**Thank you to the many Guests that reviewed.**

**Changeofheart505**

**natalie1668**

** .anarchy**

**tmntlover2013**

**raigon**

**tori657**

**spootly**

**pilyarquitect**

**arya dela**

**the greenfieldgirl**

**vickyaisha**

**sairey13**

**tj marc 19**

**Thank you all! I will be updating my other stories soon!**


End file.
